


Dark As Night

by Serafina Claremond (r_nniiii)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 47,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_nniiii/pseuds/Serafina%20Claremond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming to Beacon Hills because a dead girl told me to in my dreams was one thing, but I just had to get involved in the life she left behind. That was crazy, even for someone who talks to the dead. But things were quiet, too quiet. Until Isaac Lahey came back from Europe, more dead people showed up, and a war between the spirits broke out. Senior year should be fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Only Human

I stepped out into the clearing and my eyes were immediately drawn to her: she was perched gracefully on the edge of the old, wooden table. It was our spot. Her hair hung over her face, lifelessly though, dark against her paling skin, and yet, her lips were still a deep, beautiful shade of red. The mist that hovered inches over the ground, lifted just a bit and moved to float between her legs.

She looked up at me and smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. “Good night, Veronica.” 

“It’s important to me that you know that you’re really not clever when you say that every night,” I remarked, rolling my eyes at the only greeting she ever used. Her laugh carried up through the air, into the surrounding trees, a hollow echo left behind. I took my seat next to her on the tabletop and crossed my legs.

“I’m proud of you, V. And thankful that you’ve taken such good care of my friends. You took my place—“ 

“There’s no way I could have replaced _you_ , Allison.” 

She smiled and continued. “You didn’t replace me, but now you have to be more than just their friend. You have to protect them.”

“What? How?” 

“You told me that the last seven or eight months in Beacon Hills have been quiet since I died. Beacon Hills is a _beacon_ for the supernatural; it doesn’t make sense that nothing has happened.” 

“So then what?” 

“Either the scale has been slowing tipping and no one noticed or it’s about to completely collapse,” she explained. 

“But how can I protect your friends? I’m only human.” 

“So was I.” 

Her eyes were pleading. “V, for me?” 

* * *

My eyes fluttered open and quickly scanned the still-foreign, beige ceiling yet again so I could adjust back to reality and remember that this world, the one without Allison Argent, was the one I was living in.

Her words echoed in my mind, and I grabbed the old, untouched journal from my night stand, filling a page with her cryptic warning. After spending an entire semester writing out the extensive, nightly conversations we had and the lessons she’d given me, I realized there was no need for it anymore. I got to know the pack, past and present. Our nights were better spent catching up on my new life in Beacon Hills, as if we were old friends. 

Then again, these dreams, in their twisted form, started our companionship, and later, cemented our friendship. It was only natural for our conversations to shift from lessons to gossip. Everything was so different compared to the first night I dreamt about her, the same night I met my first werewolf in the woods near Los Angeles.

I was leaving everything familiar - which wasn’t much of anything, but still technically home - and on my way to nowhere. She convinced me, or I let her convince me, to drive my 1971 light blue Corolla to Beacon Hills, a place where the supernatural ran rampant. A place that most likely had people like me. And thanks to the schools’ shoddy administration system, I didn’t have to provide any previous school documents, making it clear to Allison how effortlessly Gerard and Victoria secured their jobs. 

The first week was spent sleeping in my car on the outskirts of town by the woods and meeting her there in my dreams. I had no control over my visits and the time we spent together varied, so she had to quickly bring me up to speed on each of her friends (and new additions) in the pack. Each night, I grew guiltier and guiltier: I had no intention of staying, I only wanted to meet Dr. Deacon for personal reasons. 

But of course, I met Kira and she befriended and quickly discovered I lived out of my car. Before I even had the chance to wrap my head around the idea of us being friends and agreeing to it, she convinced her parents to let me live in their guest room until graduation. And soon, I spent all my time hanging out with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia. 

That was almost eight months ago. But today, I would be getting out of bed and readying myself for the first day of senior year, otherwise known as my first real first day of school ever. It didn’t take much time, since make-up was a luxury I could not afford on my orphan slash vet’s assistant budget and my outfits for the week were already carefully and impeccably planned by Lydia. The sweetheart dress and denim jacket combo was absolutely perfect, as per expectations, and once it was on, I was as ready as I could be for the day. 

Mrs. Yukimura welcomed me downstairs in the kitchen, with the sweet smell of freshly toasted bagels smattered in butter and cream cheese. I thanked her quietly and sat at the table, munching on my bagel. Despite the last months of overstaying my welcome, it was still difficult making conversation with Kira’s parents. Nevertheless, she asked me if I was eager for senior year before asking, “You’re taking Kira today, right?” 

“Yes she is!” Kira shouted while skipping down the stairs. She grabbed a bagel and said, “Love you, Mom!” 

I said goodbye to Kira’s mom before following her out the door to my car, where I spent the entire ride listening to Kira excitedly chatter on about our final year in school. Her smile never faded from her face, even when her eyes landed and stayed on me, finally realizing I wasn’t matching her excitement. She scolded, “V! Don’t be such a downer. Everyone is excited for senior year, especially Scott.” 

_I have a feeling_ , Allison’s words echoed in my head again. But if the _living_ True Alpha was excited for a fun, yet supernaturally uneventful year, he had to be right. I shrugged off the thought, dismissing Allison’s paranoia. But I couldn’t mention either of those thoughts with Kira, so I settled for an eye roll, replying, “Yes, because if the cutest couple at BHHS decrees it, I must believe it.” 

She giggled. “You could totally get a boyfriend this year and give Scott and me a run for our money.” 

“And how would I get one? The only boys I spend my time with are Scott, _your boyfriend_ , and _Stilinski_ ,” I replied, pursing my lips. 

“What’s wrong with Stiles? The two of you were awfully close this summer,” she teased. 

“Should I start with the break-up with Malia at the end of junior year? Or that Lydia and him might have residual feelings for each other? Because I wouldn’t touch any of that with a ten foot, hospital-sanitized pole.” Kira stayed quiet. “Plus, Lydia was off in Europe for the summer, you were with Scott 24/7, and since Malia’s never warmed up to me…. I had no choice but to hang out with—“ 

Stiles started knocking on my window right then. Kira sang, “That’s a sign.” 

“Bilinski, do you really have to touch the window?” I asked as we got out of my car. On the other side, Scott slung his arm around the gleeful kitsune and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“Right, like I’m messing up your pseudo-paint dirt job you’ve got going on,” he retorted. “And don’t call me that!” 

“Just because you have this weird fetish about keeping your car clean at all hours of the night does not mean I need to wash mine every single day.” 

“Look, Roscoe—“ 

Scott looked up and interrupted him. “It’s too early for the two of you to be arguing.” 

“In the day or in the year?” 

“Both,” he replied, shaking his head and smiling. 

“If you say so, Captain McCall. We’ll see you lovebirds in homeroom. Save us seats!” I reminded them before grabbing Stiles’ hand and dragging him across campus to our lockers. They were side-by-side, but on the opposite end of the school from everyone else in the pack and our collective homeroom. _Oh, the luck of student lottery._

I put away all of my binders, leaving a skinny notebook in my book bag, and taped up a picture of the pack and a picture of me and Stiles at the pool. Shutting my locker, I glanced over at him in all his bed-head glory and asked, “How’s your morning so far?” 

“Great! Today feels like it’s gonna be a good day,” he said, tugging on his backpack straps and nodding every few seconds. I smiled, thinking about how when I first met him, he’d hardly moved as much as Allison had said he would. She described him as a hyperactive, kind soul. There’d been an eerie stillness to him as a result of the Nogitsune’s possession. And when he caught himself, remembering, he overcompensated by gesticulating too wildly and accidentally hitting an innocent bystander more than once.

But over the summer, I noticed his hyperactivity and sarcastic humor returned naturally - his mannerism becoming more comfortable, more like him. 

“Kira was saying something along those lines in the car,” I said as I closed my locker. My eyes flickered to his, my heart warming at the elation I saw. I murmured, “You look more like yourself.” 

He leaned towards me, closing his locker in the process, and I got a bit of a whiff of him. He smelled _good._ “What does that mean?” 

_Shit._ None of the pack knew what I knew and I’d been so careful with my secrets even as I got more comfortable with them. But that one little twinkle in his eye—

I shook my head. Couldn’t tell them anything yet. “Junior year was so stressful for everyone with SATs and college prep. We all had that sort of crazed look in our eyes…. Probably scared a bunch of freshman. But now it’s senior year and you look more relaxed and energized. Happy.” 

His eyes blinked shut at the mention of junior year - the nogitsune obviously occupying his mind. Only for a second though, because he bounced back immediately, flashing that charming boyish grin. For a second, I was grateful he wasn’t a werewolf. 

We made our way to homeroom, stopping at the office to pick up our final schedules. As seniors, the school allowed us to choose our own homerooms: Mr. Yukimura was our first, and really our only, choice, much to Kira’s dismay. When Stiles and I arrived, Lydia and Malia were already saving us our seats. 

Stiles took the seat behind the gorgeous strawberry-blonde and I sat behind him. “Good morning, you two.” 

“It _is_ a good morning, given the circumstances,” Lydia replied, twirling her hair. “But you couldn’t stand to do your hair in the morning?” 

“Say what you want, but the freshman girls have been fawning over my ‘rolled out of bed’ look,” he joked, “just ask V.” 

I shrugged. “It’s true. I had to drag him away from those poor, naive girls.” 

“Is Stiles insisting that his bed-head attracts girls again? I’ve yet to see actual proof, buddy,” Scott said, taking the seat next to Stiles. 

Kira planted herself between Malia and Lydia, exclaiming, “Senior is gonna be great!”

Everyone agreed, their buzz silenced by loud groans. “Sorry, but you’ve all said something like that this morning. It’s a bit too much for a cynic like me.” 

“V doesn’t think that an exciting first semester can follow such a quiet, semi-stressful summer. But senior year is gonna be a blast!” Kira explained, twisting around to face the pack. 

“Please describe what makes it a blast,” I deadpanned.

“That’s easy,” Scott said, counting off with his fingers, “We’ll get into the colleges of our choice, classes will be easier….”

Kira added, “You’ll meet a guy, be the star of the cross country team, avoid any su—“

“Sucky parties,” Lydia cut in. “Parties this year will be the best. Jackson used to take me all the time.” 

Selfishly, I’d wanted Kira to finish her slip-up. This facade was exhausting, but I was determined to keep Allison’s secret. If the pack was forced to explain who they were first, I’d have an out. But instead, I smiled with fake ignorance, pretending kira’s apologetic look to the pack was nothing at all. 

The bell rang and Mr. Yukimura stood at his desk and said, “Good morning and welcome to your last first day of school! You’re all seniors, so please behave appropriately; at least keep your conversations to a soft hum during the morning announcements.” 

The girls jumped into an animated conversation about how to get me a few dates and I tried to glower at them, failing since Scott and Stiles were blocking my view. I cleared my throat but they didn’t notice that either: the pack’s attention was directed again to the front of the room to a guy in a leather jacket and summer scarf. Scott shouted, despite Mr. Yukimura’s previous warning, “Isaac! How you’ve been, man?” 

Right. Isaac Lahey. How had Allison known he’d actually show up? He swaggered over to our seats, his eyes still as smoldering as my dream friend described. “I’ve been good, spent the last semester abroad with Argent.” 

“We heard,” Lydia replied, standing up to give him a hug. “How is he?” 

“He knows how to compartmentalize. But he felt it was time to come back.” He sat down beside Scott and noticed my proximity to the group. “Who’s this?”

I extended my hand. “Veronica Yang. But these guys call me V.” 

“We started second semester together last year,” Malia explained. 

“I see, so what are you?” 

“Um, I’ve been told I’m Taiwanese?” 

“No, I meant, if you’re part of the pack, what are you?” I could see everyone suddenly tense, too stiff for a playful question like that. _Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, but three times?_

I bit my lip and played dumb. “‘The Pack’? That’s seriously what you guys called yourself before I came?” 

"Ha ha ha, yeah. It's so stupid. Right?" Stiles said, nervously smiling.

Isaac nodded, playing along, and repeated him, “So stupid. But welcome to Beacon Hills.”

* * *

 

_Welcome to Beacon Hills_? Isaac’s last sentence lurked in the back of my mind the rest of the day, which went by fairly quickly since most teachers were introducing themselves and what they expected from us. Throughout the day though, I’d seen pieces of the pack speaking in hushed voices and at lunch, they’d made awkward eye contact with each other. I couldn’t blame them: Isaac probably wanted to make sure I was telling the truth, because there was a chance I knew how to tame my heartbeat. Besides, new girls didn’t have the best track record around here and I was no exception. They just weren’t aware of that yet. 

Stiles and I walked out of our last class, AP Calculus BC, together, trekking to our lockers before the boys’ first lacrosse practice. “Wait, I thought lacrosse was a spring sport.” 

“It was. But every school in our league has a shitty football team, so the district made the decision to cut football programs and switch the lacrosse and track seasons. No one seemed to mind,” he explained. “So now we get to attend track meets in southern California now.” 

“I wish I could watch all of try-outs today instead of going to work,” I grumbled. Stiles smiled down at me, knowing I didn’t actually mean it. I was entirely grateful that Scott pulled serious strings with Deaton to let me work for him. Of course, that had more to do with the supernatural events the vet got himself involved with. 

When we got to the field, Isaac and Scott, already dressed for practice, were talking closely with Kira and Lydia next to the bleachers. Malia was at her after-school therapy - which was code for lessons with Peter. As we walked up to them, I could hear Isaac say, “And you’re sure you don’t want to include her?” 

The incredulousness in his voice was sincere but Stiles groaned anyway. “You’ve asked that multiple times, the answer is Scott is sure.” 

Lydia, Kira, and Scott mumbled in agreement, not even looking my way. I pointed to myself. “You know I’m right here? And I know you’re talking about me. Gossiping is a bad habit.” 

“Sorry, Isaac is just uncomfortable around new friends,” Scott apologized. 

“It’s fine, I understand. After the kitsune family and the psychotic hunters, I totally get why mysterious new kids can come off as a bit of a threat.” 

“What did you just say?” Kira asked, her eyes widening. 

I counted off on my fingers: “Scott and Isaac are werewolves, Malia’s a werecoyote, Lydia is a banshee, and you’re a Fox spirit. I still don’t know what Stiles is.” 

“Human.” 

“Supposedly.” 

Disregarding Stiles’s questioning look, Lydia asked, “How long have you known?” 

“It’s a bit complicated, but the best answer? I guess as long as I’ve known you.”

“How did you figure it out?” Scott crossed his arms over his chest, practically looming over me. 

Shrugging, I cheekily replied, “What, like it’s hard? Even Danny knows.” 

“Danny knew?” _Oops._

“He thought I knew and brought it up last semester.” Luckily, he’d graduated and was at school in Phoenix - no way they’d get a confirmation from him in the next 24 hours. 

“And you didn’t tell us?” 

“I wasn’t sure how you’d react and by the time I realized that I _should_ tell you, it was too sketchy to. But as far as I know, you haven’t been in danger and Beacon Hills has been really quiet. So I’d like you to believe that I’m not a threat.” 

Scott narrowed his eyes at me, unsure of how to react. But Kira put a hand on his shoulder and confidently said, “I still trust her. The last seven months have been the most relaxing since you got bit.” 

“She’s our friend,” Lydia murmured in agreement. 

“Me too,” Stiles said, flashing a grin at me, “And as the guy who never trusts anyone….” 

“If my pack trusts you, so do I.” 


	2. Keep Me Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hey hey! Not much to be said here, but I hope you're enjoying the story so far. ^.^ Please take the time to leave a review! All comments and concerns are welcome. :)  
> This is also posted on my fanfiction.net account as Serafina Claremond!

“I can’t believe he’s really back. What do you think of him?” Allison gave me a small smile, her eyes twinkling in the moonlight. 

“Snarly. Very snarly," I replied. “But very loyal.” 

“Especially when it comes to Scott, who wasn’t even his Alpha. But you should’ve seen the way he wanted to tell Scott about what happened with the Oni.” 

“It seems a bit much, but I like it.” 

“Just the loyalty? Or Isaac?” she teased, crossing her legs underneath her. The corners of her mouth quirked up. “I’m glad I have you to protect them.” 

“I’ll do my best,” I promised, resting my head on her shoulder. 

“Especially Isaac please. He’s lost so many people already.” This time she smiled widely, and said, “You might fall in love with him though, I almost did.” 

* * *

For the rest of the week, my startling revelations sat between me and the pack during our tense study sessions and hangouts. Even now, I was alone, left to wander the empty hallways by myself during the awkward quiet time after school ended but before practice began. I’d already gone to my locker without Stiles and decided to walk aimlessly a bit before meeting up to sit uncomfortably with Lydia, Kira, and Malia on the bleachers.

Behind me, a quiet voice greeted, “Hey, Veronica.” 

I whipped around on my heels, throwing my hands up in defense, but it was just Isaac, chuckling that he caught me off-guard. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah. No o-one ever calls me V-Veronica,” I stuttered, closing my eyes and wishing I had teleportation powers. But then I realized who I was talking to and straightened my back, eyes open and mind alert. I wasn’t suspicious of Isaac, but he was part of the reason why my secrets had come out in the open. And he never spoke to me without Scott around, not even in class. “Except you. So I don’t know why I’m still surprised to hear you say my name. What’s up?” 

His hand went to the back of his neck, scratching, and he asked, “I was wondering if you’d like to partner up for the business project?” 

My eyebrow instinctively went up. The first time he speaks to me away from Scott and it’s because he wants to work _alone_ with me? I squeaked, “Me? And you?” 

“You’re the only one who opted to take business over econ,” he reminded me. I rolled the idea around in my head, and concluded his response wasn’t totally out of left field. All seniors were required to take either the introduction to business course or second level economics, with Coach Finstock no less, as means of “preparation for college level work, and by extension, the real world.” At least, that’s what it said on our registration forms last semester. 

I was the default choice for Isaac: we’d all rather work with the most estranged pack member than some stranger. He said, “It’s a semester long project and since we’re the only pack members taking the class, who better to work with? This can also be an opportunity for us to get to know each other.” 

“I’m sorry, did you mean keep an eye on me?” I asked. Isaac was loyal, I couldn’t deny that. 

The werewolf scrunched his nose a little, which was cute, and admitted, “Okay, maybe. But Scott is my Alpha, even when I take trips to Europe for half a year. I have to protect him, which in our experiences comes in all forms, especially pretty girls.” 

“Oh you think I’m pretty?” I teased, ignoring the speed my heart gained from his unintentional comment. My mind, however, was completely aware of all the pretty girls that came into Scott’s life - Allison, Kira - and the dangers that came from their backgrounds. 

“Yeah,” he mumbled, his eyes darting away. Isaac’s supposed charm had seeped out a bit and I finally understood why all the girls at school swooned at the sight of his scarf or leather jackets. That dry humor and broody demeanor was a front; he was genuinely a sweet guy. 

I scoffed at his dismissal of my joke. “We can be partners.” 

“Cool, thanks, Veronica. We’ll start tonight after practice?” I nodded. “See you then.” 

He took a few steps toward the exit and I stood where I was, frozen. I wondered if I should tell him I would be at practice too, or just follow him and risk looking like a creep or a groupie. Deciding on the former, I reached for him, tugging on a loose strap from his bag. “I always stay for practice on Fridays with Kira and Lyds since I don’t have work. I’ll walk with you.” 

He smiled and said, "Yeah, Scott mentioned you took his place at the animal clinic. How do you like it so far?” 

“It’s alright. The money is good, especially since I haven’t had to take on any supernatural cases,” I joked. The corners of his lips quivered, as if he couldn’t control them from giving away his amusement. 

He was already clad in his workout clothes, so we stood at the edge of the field, still talking. I asked, “Do you think you’ll make the team?” 

“Over these pesky freshman? Of course.” Then he drawled, “Veronica. What do you do at practice?”

Without missing a beat, I deadpanned, “Rate how hot the guys are.”

“Really?” He cocked an eyebrow. 

“Kidding. I do my homework and listen to Lydia catch us up on the latest gossip.”

The answer seemed agreeable enough to him. “Will you be coming to the game tomorrow night or do you have work again?” 

“How could you possibly think I’d go to work over the first game of the season? Lacrosse isn’t just a sport at Beacon Hills, it’s a way of life,” I insisted, keeping my voice as even as possible to convey all seriousness. Isaac looked at me, shocked and possibly confused, as if I didn’t strike him as a lacrosse fanatic. “You wound me, Lahey, if you truly think lacrosse is the kind of life I’d love to live.” 

He broke into laughter. “Ha ha. You’re hilarious. You know what, since lacrosse is so important to you, every goal I make tomorrow night will be for you.” 

“That’d be swell! Then maybe after we can grab a couple of milkshakes and profess our undying love for each other with a few musical numbers,” I suggested, winking at him. Kira and Scott walked together across the field and sat at the bleachers, the kitsune talking about something cheerfully and her boyfriend smiling and tying the laces on his sneakers. 

I turned my attention back to Isaac, whose face was stuck in an all-consuming, contagious grin, as he tried to stop himself from doubling over in laughter. It was a sight too much to bear for the budding butterflies in my stomach. A shallow crush was in the early stages of development, I could tell, but I knew it had to be stopped: everything he was doing was for Scott. Sure, we were getting along, but it was mostly means to get to know me. _Remember, it’s for the sake of the pack. It’s not real._

Allison and I had talked about this the night before, how every new student at Beacon Hills, from her to Kira to the twins, was never simply human and seemed to be the source of supernatural warfare. And I could be no different from Kira, who didn’t even know she posed an initial threat to their safety. 

Yet this feeling I was experiencing with Isaac had come so naturally and felt so comforting. Different from my friendship with Allison. As close as we were, she only existed when I slept; I wanted something real - a physical and emotional bond that could border familial. I could only hope. 

My thoughts were interrupted by Coach Finstock, standing several feet away from the two of us, shouting, “LAHEY! Get your butt on the field!” 

Isaac, about a half-step from ducking away, said, “Gotta go. But I’ll get to the Yukimura’s as soon as I wash up.” 

“Are you sure you want to do this tonight? After all, it is a Friday night?” I asked quickly as I awkwardly lifted a hand up to wave. 

“You got a hot date?” he asked, taking another slow step back. 

I snorted. “No, but maybe you do with one of your groupies.” 

He didn’t answer, instead jogging away, but stopped himself before he reached Coach. Turning around, he licked his lips, like he was tasting what he was about to say before he said it. “I’ll see you tonight, _V.”_

Dumbfounded by the sound of my preferred name from his mouth, I took halting steps towards the bleachers but Stiles intercepted me, asking, “Did Isaac just call you ‘V’?” 

“Why aren’t you on the field?” I asked, evading his question. 

“I will be - in a minute,” he said, sputtering, “I-I just wanted to make sure things were okay. W-with you and Isaac.” 

“Yeah, why? Is there something wrong with him?” 

“No, no. Of course not,” he answered, chewing on the net of his lacrosse stick. “I was just….” 

I bit my lip out of nervousness, suddenly wondering if I’d made a mistake getting chummy with Isaac so soon. Had this been a loyalty test I failed by being too friendly? “Yeah, Stiles?” 

He just stared out onto the field, mouth opening and snapping shut several times. Shaking his head, Stiles finished speaking. “It’s nothing. I’ll see you later.” He ran out to the field, supplying Coach with a believable, yet completely bullshit excuse. 

Kira shouted to me from the bleachers, “V, come on! We’ve got work to do!” 

When I ran up to her, she asked, “You okay? You look a little shaken up. Should we skip practice?” 

“Oh, um, well. No I’m fine. It’s just that I-Isaac asked me to partner up wit him for the b-business project,” I stuttered. Why was I stuttering? Isaac was cute, sure, but working with him wasn’t any reason to feel shy, or embarrassed. “And Stiles was curious about why w-we seemed so friendly, I guess.”

With a knowing look, she stated, “So Stiles is jealous.” 

“Jealous about what? That I’m making another guy friend?”

She rolled her eyes and, as if it were perfectly obvious, replied, “Because you two are _bonding.”_

“Oh my god, Kira. What bonding? We had our first one-on-one conversation ever and it was about school. There may have been some mild goofing off, but bonding? No one bonds that quickly.” 

“Werewolves do,” she quipped. Raising both eyebrows with a hint of a smirk on her face, Kira pointed out, “You’re blushing. That’s what I thought.”

Through gritted teeth, I explained, “I’m blushing because you’re embarrassing me by making something out of nothing. Isaac and I were talking about a project we’re gonna work on together. Because your boyfriend, might I add, asked Isaac to get to know me better. That’s it. And Stiles does not like me like that.” 

“That does sound like Scott…. When are you guys meeting up?” she asked, flipping through my spiral notebook for the AP Bio notes from a few days ago. I sighed, relieved that she was letting it go so easily. “Tonight. Your parents will be okay with it, right? We figured the sooner we started working, the better.” 

Kira smiled, a knowing look on her face, ready to reveal some big trick she had up her sleeves. “My parents won’t be home tonight. They’re in Japan for some family reunion.” 

“Does this family consist of a bunch of 900 year old kitsunes?” 

“Probably,” she shrugged. “There are quite a few nine-tailed kitsunes in the world that like to catch, gamble, and eat together every so often.” 

“I thought your mom sacrificed her tails to capture the nogitsune.” 

“She did; that’s why she has to go. To tell them,” she said, her eyes a million miles away. In a way that would have made only Lydia proud, Kira shook it out of her system quickly, and plastered a plastic grin onto her lips. “But that’s not the point. The point is, you and Isaac have the house to yourselves all night long.” 

Wait. "Where are you gonna be tonight?” 

Her cheeks turned bright pink, reminiscent of the time Lydia called her a vixen. "Scott and I have anniversary plans. We thought it’d be nice to do something special. We’ve been waiting essentially to make sure that it wouldn’t be rushed in case of some supernatural disaster….” 

“What are you talking — _Oh._ Sex. Really?” 

Her shoulders lifted, her cheek pressed against the one closest to me, and her eyes were cast downward. “It’s a big deal, I know. We have officially dated for six months now, and I trust him. I love him.” 

“That’s good. I’m happy for you guys,” I replied, putting a reassuring hand on her knee. Her eyes glanced upward at me, glimmering with a little bewilderment. 

Softly, she asked, “No lecture on waiting?” 

“Of course not. Most people wouldn’t approve of sex after six months, or even sex before marriage, but it’s your decision. I haven’t even had sex yet, so who am I to judge? I bet if you asked Lydia or Malia, they’d tell you the same things. It’s okay. You trust him. He loves you. And besides, it’s Scott. He’ll take great care of you.” 

"You make it sound like we're getting married,” she chirped, the red vanishing from her cheeks. “But I know what you mean. Thanks for the support.” After a minute of glancing back at the notes in her lap, she added, “Though you might have to be careful around Isaac tonight.” 

My eyes widened, presumably making me look much more sheltered and innocent than I actually was. “Kira!” 

“I kid, I kid. Besides, you already have Stiles.” 

“Oh my god.” I wanted to say more, but at that second I caught a glimpse of Stiles running up and down the field with more control and determination than I imagined from him. It was probably an after effect of the nogtisune. But he still had his moments: in true Stiles fashion, he tripped over his foot, flailing as he fell face first.He contorted his face in frustration, practically growling at the freshman. Returning to Kira, I gestured to the field. ”I do not have Stiles. Or Isaac. I don't want to get involved in such complicated matters."

"Complicated how?"

“Isaac and Allison for starters. Who knows where he is about that. And Stiles has kissed both Lydia and Malia. Lydia is one of my best friends here. It would be so weird,” I answered, finally able to put all thoughts about Stiles into words. I kept staring at the team as they ran through drills, my eyes shifting nervously back and forth between players. Isaac noticed, winking at me as he walked past. I muttered, “I can’t compete with either of them.” 

She heard me anyway, a skill I chalked up to her supernatural alter ego. “I get it. I felt that way with Allison and Scott.” 

Allison mentioned once that seeing Scott with Kira made her sad, worried that she was losing him despite being the one to walk away. “She probably felt like that too about you.” 

“That’s not possible. She was Allison. Kick ass. Beautiful. Always both, it was never either or with her,” Kira whispered. “I miss her.” 

I wanted to say me too. I wanted to say I constantly missed her when I was awake and that I craved her physical presence. To witness the kick-ass and take-no-shit attitudes everyone used to describe her. “I wish I’d gotten to know her.” 

“You two would’ve gotten along so great,” she said, laughing to herself at the irony of her statement. I laughed along, separately; if only she knew.

* * *

Later that night, after I’d gotten home, showered, and prepped for first steps of our assignment, I swung open the door as soon as the doorbell rang, welcoming the night breeze. Turning my back to the werewolf, I said over my shoulder, “Hey there Lahey.”

“I don’t think I’d like to go by my last name,” he replied hesitantly. I could feel his eyes on my back, watching me. I wasn’t wearing anything special: denim shorts, a crop top, and my knit cardigan I liked to wear all the time now that I lived somewhere remotely cold compared to Los Angeles. 

With a heavy dose of snark, I retorted, “Too bad.” 

“I suppose I can’t argue with that,” he said, closing the door behind him. “You know, most people ask who is at the door _before_ they open it.” 

“But I knew it was you.” I shrugged planting myself on the couch and grabbing the laptop Kira’s parents had loaned me for schoolwork. 

Sitting beside, Isaac asked, “How? Do you possibly have latent supernatural abilities?” 

“I assumed it was you.”

“So no.” He pulled out our Business Intro course book onto his lap, opening it to the first few pages. “Didn’t your parents ever teach you about stranger danger?” 

“But you’re not dangerous,” I insisted, evading the entirety of his question. I pinched his cheeks and cooed, “And you’re no stranger, just a cute were puppy, yes you are.” 

Isaac started to move away, swatting my hands in the process, and paused. “Wait, cute?”

“Slip of the tongue, my new friend.” I beamed at him, giving him a cheeky grin and a wink. A smile formed on his own lips, making my heart quicken at that adorable sight. I could only foolishly hope his werewolf hearing didn’t pick up on it. Or he’d have the decency to ignore it. _Allison was right about you_. 

Our gaze was finally broken when I glanced away, back at all the accounting and finance books I borrowed from the library, reminding me of all the work we had to get done. Motioning to the table, I said, “Guess we better get to work. The first part of our assignment is choosing three different companies and looking at their balance sheets, income statements, and revenue papers from the last five years to analyze. It doesn’t sound like much, but I don’t want to fall behind.” 

Nodding, Isaac tugged on his laptop until his messenger bag released it and started to Google potential companies. After about a half hour of constant work, I groaned. He kept his eyes on the screen as he asked, “What?” 

I continued to scribble numbers into my notebook and answered, “I didn’t realize how much work there was, especially for the worksheets we have to complete by the end of the week. And if this is only part one, I can’t even begin to imagine what the rest of the semester will be like. I’m just frustrated.” 

There was an awkward quietness coming from him, or maybe his wit took longer to collect than it used to, before Isaac said, “Sexually?” 

“You can’t reuse jokes, that’s so lame,” I booed. 

“What are you talking about?” He turned his attention away from the laptop, half closing it to look at me. I felt his eyes resting on my profile, but despite my complaining, I had too much momentum to stop what I was doing and give him my full attention.

So without thinking, I said, “That joke. I’ve heard you use it before.” 

“That’s just not possible, Veronica.” I’d only heard how sweet my name sounded when he spoke that softly, and my heart skipped a beat. 

“You said it to Allison at the twins’ Halloween rave.” 

“How could you even know that?” 

“Know what?” I continued to copy down the interest rates of the loans the mom-and-pop shop took out following the recession. When he didn’t answer, I finally looked up. “Isaac?” 

“That conversation with Allison,” he said slowly. Our last exchange finally registered with me. _Shit_. “No one else from the pack - or even Danny - was around. No one was with us.” 

I blanched. “I overheard it?”

“I can tell when you’re lying.” He stood up from the couch and looked at me, arms crossed. “Tell me the truth, _Veronica_ , or I go to Scott.” 

And suddenly my name didn’t sound so nice anymore. But before I could cover my ass or come clean about Allison, my cell phone started ringing, a blaring noise cutting through the tense silence. Stiles’s goofy face was splayed across the screen. Grateful for the interruption, I said, “I need to get that. It could be important.” 

“V, where are you? I need you,” Stiles loudly blurted into my ear. 

“Bilinski, are you okay?” 

“I’m fine,” he responded, not even hearing me use his least favorite nickname. “But you need to come here now. Where are you?” 

“At Kira’s, like usual. You?” 

“Derek’s loft. Where is Kira? I tried calling her.” 

“She’s off somewhere with Scott. Why? I’m with Isaac, do we need supernatural back-up?” 

“Isaac? What were you guys — never mind. Bring him with you.” 

“On our way,” I said, ending the call. I grabbed a jacket from the couch and said, “Stiles needs us at Derek’s.” 

I picked up my keys, but they slipped through my fingers. Closing my eyes, I waited for the clatter of keys against the glass table, but it never came: Isaac caught them midair. “I’ll drive.” 

Without another thought, I locked up the Yukimura’s, going through the motions. Isaac put his hand on my back and whispered, “It’ll be okay. He’s fine if he managed to have a conversation with you.” 

The cool air was refreshing and the moon, a mere crescent shape, hung over us as we got in my car, on our way to something unknown. 

“But don’t think about I’m gonna forget about this Allison conversation.” 

Damn it. 


	3. Confessions

Outside Derek’s loft, our surroundings were covered in darkness, an eerie feeling at the pit of my stomach, trying to claw it’s way out. There was no sign of the Hale’s black Camaro - Stiles’s Jeep was the only thing I could make out. Inside, however, we found Peter. 

The former Alpha was wearing a fitted, black v-neck and stepped forward. Extending a hand, he introduced himself, “Peter Hale, pleased to meet you.” 

“Veronica Yang. And based on the things I’ve heard, I can’t the say the same.” His face remained unchanged, not the least bit amused or impressed by my wit, but behind him, Stiles was snickering on the leather couch. One withering look later from Peter, and his face sobered up and he propped his elbows on his knees. 

“Now that the _pleasantries have_ been exchanged,” Derek’s uncle said, with an annoyed look directed at me, “have either of you seen or spoken to my darling nephew?” 

Isaac answered first, “Not since I got back.” 

“Never." I kept eye contact with Peter. 

“Look, V. If you have, we won’t hold it against you. Scott won’t think of it as strike two.” 

Peter inquired, “What was strike one?” 

“I didn’t tell the pack I knew anything about the supernatural and who they are,” I explained, rubbing my hands together out of habit. “I’ve never met Derek. The entire time I've been here, I have not met him.” 

One last suspicious glance my way from the Hale, he said, “Well, then it seems like he’s been missing since the ragtag McCall pack trapped the nogitsune.” 

“Since I showed up in Beacon Hills.” Stiles had called me after he couldn’t reach Scott. Not Lydia, not Isaac, not Kira. Derek disappeared after I came into town. _That’s a little convenient._

“You mean to tell me that since I left for Europe with Argent, no one noticed Derek was gone? Without a goodbye?” Isaac asked incredulously. “That’s ridiculous. How do we know _you_ didn’t have something to do with it?” 

I looked at him; his choice of words, was he purposely not alluding to me because he believed me?

“I know, I know. I’m a horrible guardian to my poor nephew,” he complied. “But I thought he went to check on Cora in Argentina, especially since the big bad had been defeated.” 

“And it’s not like he responds to my text messages anyway,” Stiles added. 

“But Cora called yesterday and said Derek hasn’t called to check in with her in the last few months and that was worrying.”

Stiles patted him on the back, then quickly retracted his hand when Peter’s fangs came out. “I’ll let the others know and maybe Lydia can find a way to track him.” 

Peter nodded absentmindedly, his attention no longer focused enough to continue speaking to us teenagers, and he vanished - presumably back to his own apartment. We locked up the loft and the three of us walked to the cars in a comfortable silence. Stiles looked from me to Isaac and back to me. “What are the two of y-you doing tonight?” 

The accusatory tone did not go unnoticed. “We were getting started on our semester business project.” 

“Oh yeah. Well, I’m _really_ glad Scott convinced me to take second level econ with Coach Finstock.” He scoffed. “But I honestly had no idea any one from the pack would voluntarily take a college business class at a school like Beacon Hills.” 

“Say what you want about their shitty administration system, but we have a few great teachers, when they’re not dicks or evil druids,” I pointed out. “Though, analyzing balance sheets and why a company’s retained earnings decreased in a certain period really gets me going.” 

My comment was met with blank stares. Winking, I said, “Y’all enjoy my wit, don’t deny it.” 

Stiles smirked, but changed the subject. “Where was Kira?” 

“With Scott,” I said, gently jogging his memory. “They had special plans and other things.” 

He smacked himself in the forehead. “I totally forgot. I called him ten times! Probably while they were doing it! Yuck.” 

“Kira and Scott’s first time tonight?” Isaac asked. 

“Yes,” I said. “But it’s not our business. Anyway, Lahey, we gotta get back to my place.” 

He jingled my keys, letting me know he’d drive, and headed to my car. To Stiles, I said, “I’ll see ya at the game tomorrow night?” 

“Uh, yeah, yeah. You will.” He said, nodding over enthusiastically. “Um, V? Are you sure you should be spending time alone with Isaac?”

I glanced over at my car, at Isaac sitting in the driver’s seat with the door open and the chair slightly reclined. The moon was still hanging over our heads, somehow ominously despite being a mere sliver. “Is there something I don’t know about him?” 

He tugged on my elbow, pulling me back behind Jeep so that we were out of sight from my car, and said softly, “I just want to make sure you’re safe.” 

“Am I not safe with him?” 

“I’m sure Isaac has fixed his shifting problem, he seems to be in more control than when we were sophomores. I just care about you and I know how you are with new people.” 

“Okay, thanks, Stiles. But I can handle myself.” 

“I—“ Stiles stopped himself from finishing his protests. Sighing in defeat, he said, “Never mind, V. I’ll see you at the game tomorrow night. _With posters._ ” 

I hugged him quickly, my head perfectly fitting in the crook of his neck, and once more, I thought, _damn. How does he always smell so good._ “We’ll see about that.” 

Getting into my car on the passenger side, which was admittedly a bit strange, I kept the stupid smile from my hug with Stiles glued onto my face. But as Isaac drove and the silence never broken, it faded and my nerves were on fire. He had no intention of confronting me here in a confined space: he wanted it out in the open where he could restrain me if need be. 

My legs pressed together tightly and I leaned away from him, against the passenger door, willing my heart to slow down - or at least match the vibrations of the road. I felt him peek at me as he asked, “Are you okay, Veronica?” 

“I think so, yeah. Just not entirely sure what to make of all this.” 

“Don’t worry, Stiles will get in touch with the others and figure out a game plan to find Derek.”

I tucked my hands under my thighs and shifted and my voice came out as nothing but a whisper. “What if Scott thinks what everyone else was thinking back there?” 

“And what exactly were we thinking?” 

“Derek’s been missing since I got to Beacon Hills. You guys already found out that I’d been keeping secrets. It’s very convenient.” They were facts I didn’t want to admit to, but facts nonetheless. 

“In case you forgot, I voiced my opinion earlier. And I did not assume you had something to do with his disappearance. I assumed it was ridiculous that Peter hadn’t heard from him in eight months,” he said, trying to reassure me. “No one will believe for a second that you could’ve done anything to _Derek Hale_. He can be a pretty powerful werewolf at times and you are a tiny human with no supernatural abilities, other than an astute knowledge of our world.” 

I dug my nails into my leg to keep myself from wincing at his words: as soon as he found out that I wasn’t just human, things were going to get worse. I had dreams about a dead girl and I felt her presence constantly. _Not to mention that one incident before you arrived._

“What are you thinking?” he asked. 

“About strikes two through a hundred.” We parked in my spot on the driveway and quickly headed into the house, Isaac tailing me as I led him to the guest room - my room. Perching himself on the corner of my bed, he kept his eyes trained on me as I closed the door and leaned against it. “First of all, I told the truth earlier: I don’t know where Derek is.” 

“We know that. Your heartbeat was even.” 

“Well, I learned how to train my heartbeat when I lied around werewolves. That’s how I got away with my secrets,” I corrected. “But the second thing is that I haven’t told you anything. In fact, I kind of lied more as I told you pieces of the truth. I’m not sure where to start though.” 

Isaac tilted his head expectantly. “Let’s start with Allison.” 

“Every night when I go to bed, I dream about Allison. Or rather, my subconscious takes me to this place between life and death and I meet her there. She told me about that joke and how it happened.” The knot in my shoulder started to ache, so I massaged it while I spoke. “That’s how I know it’s real, because if I’m going to hallucinate, how is it possible that it’s someone I’ve never even met? And that everything she’s told me is true. It all happened.” 

Already accepting this, Isaac nodded along. “When did the dreams start? Do you know how? If something triggered them?” 

Hesitating to answer his question, I asked, “You believe me?” 

“I _am_ a werewolf.” 

“Good point. The dreams started a few nights before I came to town.” 

Isaac shrugged his jacket off. “Is there a connection between your arrival and the dreams?” 

“This is where things are about to get rough. I lied when I said Danny approached me before he graduated and told me everything. The truth is, I met Ethan.

It was the night of a full moon about a week after he left. He couldn’t stay where Aiden died,” I reminded him. “I was driving up the coast and I had just bought the Corolla. I thought I could find a women’s shelter in NorCal.” 

“Women’s shelter?” He repeated carefully. 

I began to pace along the wall, my hand reaching out and lightly tracing it here and there. “I don’t have a family, in case that went over your head. My parents gave me up for adoption when I was a baby, but I never got adopted. When I was 10, they started to toss me around the foster system. So at 16, I ran away and started staying at women’s shelters throughout southern and middle California. I did my best to attend school, but spent most of my time working at fast food joints to save for the car. Then I got one and took off. And at a rest stop near the woods at the edge of Beacon County, I hit someone. 

I got out of the car and helped him get to the rest stop. He wasn’t too roughed up, but I could see some open wounds, that I definitely did not cause. There was a gash on his wrist, so when I accidentally grabbed it, I saw flashes of him dying. Except it wasn’t him dying, it was his twin. It was the most intense thing I’d ever experienced and so without thinking I told him how I sorry I was about what happened to Aiden. And Ethan just looked at me, so helpless, and I explained to him what I just saw and he asked me if I was some kind of supernatural creature. I told him no, because I wasn’t, that was outrageous. So he told me about Beacon Hills and that someone there had to be able to help me. Someone like Scott.” 

“And the dreams started that night?” 

I nodded. “Allison showed up and told me to listen to Ethan, that everything I needed to know about myself would be here. So the next few days as I prepped myself to enroll at BHHS, she prepped me. Taught me everything I needed to know about Stiles and Scott and Lydia and you. But you weren’t here, Scott’s pack was dwindling. After about a week of laying low and actively avoiding him, I decided to leave again. Except Kira wanted to be my friend. And you know what happened after that.” 

“Why didn’t you tell them any of this?” 

“Missed opportunity. The longer it took me to tell them, the worse it looked.” 

“They could’ve helped you figure out what you are.” 

“I don’t think I’m anything,” I replied. “I think I’m just a human that has dreams about dead people.” 

“Touching someone’s open wound and seeing a memory doesn’t happen to humans.” 

Sitting down next to him, I laid down in frustration. “My so-called powers never really developed past that though. As long as I wasn’t harming anyone, I was content with not knowing. It’s not like—“ 

“Not like what?” I felt his gaze shift over to me, scrutinizing me. 

“A few years ago, I woke up in the middle of sleepwalking. I was miles away from the women’s shelter I was staying at and in the woods. I was next to a dying body, comforting him. It never happened again, I never consciously sensed him dying, and I didn’t scream. Definitely not a banshee.” 

I sat back up and found myself face-to-face, only inches apart. “What are you thinking? Are you mad?” 

“Of course not,” Isaac answered, the tone of his voice confirming I’d had nothing to fear. “You had every right to keep this from us. We all pretend we’re okay, but we’ll never get over her death. But you did lie to us and we have to tell Scott.” 

_Ah, the unwavering loyalty._ “I understand.” 

“Scott won’t hurt you, trust me. He’ll understand and won’t believe you had anything to do with Derek.” 

I didn’t answer, instead simply leaning my head against his shoulder. He nudged me with his shoulder, trying to get my attention, and said, “You’re part of the pack. That’s why on the first day of classes, I welcomed you. It was my way of telling you that you were one of us and we take care of our own.” 

Isaac stood, pulling me up into a hug, and I realized how tall he was. Or maybe tonight, I felt extra small. But he was warm and our height difference was just right for him to rest chin comfortably on the top of my head. “I guess I better go. You’ll be okay here?” 

“Of course,” I answered. “But where do you stay?” 

“Sometimes Scott’s, sometimes Lydia’s.” 

“You’re welcome to stay here. I’m sure the Yukimura’s wouldn’t mind too much. They’ve definitely gotten used to their daughter dating a fox.” 

“Do you not want to be alone tonight?” 

I squinted at him and his ability to see right through my bullshit and admitted, “Maybe. I’ve never stayed here alone.” 

“I can sleep with you tonight, if you’d like,” he offered. We both heard the unintended entendre as soon as the words spilled off his tongue. “I didn’t mean it like that.” 

“Good, because I wasn’t planning on anyone else getting lucky tonight.” I grabbed my things to go get ready for bed. “I’ll bring you the sleeping bag.” 

“You’re gonna leave me on the floor? I offered to help you, didn’t I? V?” He called after me but the only response I gave him was my laugh. Things with Isaac were easy, but there was no way I was letting a near-stranger sleep in my bed.

After helping Isaac get settled for bed on the floor, I tucked myself in and let my arm hang off the side of the bed. It was the only way I fell asleep at night. But after a few minutes, I heard Isaac move around in the sleeping bag and suddenly his fingers brushed against mine. And with that, the world quieted. 

For the first time in eight months, I didn’t dream about only Allison. There was a flash of Kate dying at Peter’s hands, the exact same memory her niece showed me one night back in January. But then another image appeared, a hazy vision of Kate’s teeth turning into fangs and eyes glowing blue. _She howled and I screamed._


	4. Exiled

"It's okay if you tell them now. I promise."

"Allison—"

"If it's what you need to do to get them to trust you. Do it."

* * *

Most of the pack was surrounding the Scott’s dining room table, Stiles and Malia notably absent. Isaac put his hand on one of my wrists to keep me from scratching, but I was already red and splotchy. Across from us, Scott and Kira studied us, but the beta werewolf paid them no attention. On my other side, Lydia sat prim and proper, with her legs crossed and her hair perfectly fixed into a braided bun.

“How did no one know Derek was missing?” The strawberry blonde asked, tilting her head ever so slightly. 

“It’s not like you noticed either. You’re the banshee!” Scott argued. 

Pursing her lips tightly, she reminded him, “I scream when people are close to death, Scott. Clearly he’s not close, just gone.” 

The tension hung in the air, Derek’s name hovering over all of us. My added secrets were tacked on too between Isaac and me. Changing the subject, Kira asked, “Where are Malia and Stiles?”

I chirped, “They’re on their way. Stiles had to go pick her up.”

Kira looked at me questioningly, but before I had a chance to pursue her cryptic expression, the aforementioned human came bumbling in. Without Malia. 

“Sorry, guys,” he apologized, “Malia had to go meet up with a tutor today to make sure she doesn’t fall behind in classes. Especially since she bullshitted her way through the last half of junior year.”

Scott, still stuck on Derek, relented to Lydia’s previous statement. “I should’ve noticed: he stopped answering my texts.” 

“Does Derek usually answer your texts?” Stiles asked. I snorted at his question, his face reading highly offended. “What? He never answers _my_ texts.” 

Isaac retorted, “As sobering as it is to see Stiles so distraught, we need to figure out who has him.”

My shoulders drooped and I lowered my gaze to my lap. Isaac still held onto my wrists - not tightly. Clearing his throat, Stiles stuttered, “Uh, about that. Peter, uh, thinks V has him.” 

“What? Why would he think that?” 

“Because she kept secrets from us.” 

“Okay, but you explained to him that we sorted all of that out, right? She told us everything.” 

“Yeah, but it’s Peter. Those that are distrustful distrust everyone, Scott.”

Isaac nudged me with his elbow, prompting me to peek back up at the boys. “Um, guys?” 

Stiles’s face fell. “Oh no.” 

“What?” 

“No, no. I don’t know where Derek is,” I replied quickly, “But here's the thing: I haven’t told you everything. In fact, I kind of lied to cover up the fact I wasn’t telling you everything. And in light of what’s happening, it’s important for me to lay out all my cards for you guys to see.” 

“Why is it suddenly so important now?” Lydia asked, skeptically. “Are you gonna lie again and cover something else up? Like Derek?” 

“I had nothing to do with Derek and I just want you guys to trust me because you have all the facts, not because I manipulated any of you.” 

“This is awfully convenient.” She lifted a finger to her forehead, swiping away loose strands of hair, with grace and disbelief. 

“Hold up,” Stiles interrupted, on the cusp of defending me, “what do you need to tell us?” 

I told them everything I told Isaac the night before, word for word, except this time I started with Ethan leading up to the eventual moment I befriended them. “So to sum that part up, I don’t know Danny, I can see memories if I touch someone’s almost life-threatening wounds, and, oh yeah, I can communicate with spirits.” 

Scott said, “Repeat that last part.” 

“I can talk to spirits.” 

“As in dead people?” Kira squeaked. Their collective faces went blank and I could see in each of their eyes one glimmering word: _Allison_. 

“As in dead people,” I echoed. “To be honest, though, it’s only been through dreams. And as far as actual interaction goes, it’s only been with Allison.”

Immediately, Stiles clasped his hand over Scott’s shoulder reassuringly. Since no one said a word, I continued. “I would’ve told you all sooner, trust me. But Allison wanted you guys to move on. She didn’t want you to get hung up on the fact that she was sort of around again.”

“And we’re supposed to blindly trust you on this?” I drew a sharp breath. Scott pressed his palms against the table to bring himself up and tower over me. 

Isaac contributed, “She knows things about us that could have only come from Allison herself.”

“Like what?” he asked, facing the fridge and putting his fist against it. The muscles in his arms were tightening as he curled his other fist inward, his claws digging into his skin to keep himself from shifting. I glanced at Kira, whose eyes were trained on her boyfriend, as she sucked in her lower lip in fear. 

Flipping through memories Allison shared with me, I quickly remember one she mentioned about her and Scott, when they were alone. “She broke up with you and said that there was no such thing as fate. And you replied, ‘there’s no such thing as werewolves.’” 

“You need to leave,” he barked. I almost asked why but then he slammed his fist into the metal fridge and left a dent. “I don’t trust you with my pack.” 

Stiles said, “You can’t mean that.” 

“I do. She lied to us.”

I half-turned to Lydia for help, but she hesitantly nodded, and I decidedly turned my back to them and headed towards the front door. This wasn’t unexpected; as trusting and as true Scott McCall was, every leader had a line you didn’t cross. His was Allison. 

The path to the front door felt like water and my steps were slow, but unsteady. Tears welled, one or two falling, but I knew he was right. Playing dumb was one thing, but actively lying to the pack had been another. A hand slipped over my own and another set of fingers grabbed my keys from the other. Stiles and Isaac fell into step with me as we exited the McCalls’ and kept me from turning around and catching one last look at the pack. 

I paid no attention to where Stiles drove, only to be shaken out of my thoughts by my car jerking to a stop. Under his breath, Isaac growled, “Couldn’t park any better than that, Stilinski?” 

“Oh shut up,” he snapped, twisting his body around to face me. “You okay, V? Let’s go inside.” 

I hesitated, not wanting to face the Yukimura’s and my inevitable eviction, but then I saw the Sheriff’s police car sitting comfortably in the driveway. “Why are we here?” 

“You might not be so welcome at Kira’s anymore,” he explained. Seeing the hurt on my face, he added, “Not because she won’t want you there, just because she's gonna work on calming Scott down and you staying at her house might not be the best tactic.” 

Stiles led us to his room; his walls were now bare, except for a few pieces of red and green string, and there were stacks of books on his desk. He perched himself on the edge of his bed and I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder. Isaac plopped down in the desk chair and repeated Stiles’s earlier question, “Are you okay?” 

I shook my head. “What are the two of you doing?” 

“Scott’s upset, V, and we’re letting him cool off.” 

“Why are you with me?” 

“We’re watching over you. Just in case.” 

“Do you think he’ll hurt me over this?” They exchanged a concerned look, wary about letting me in on their secret. 

“While you were talking about Allison, something … shifted. Scott was getting angry, protective; I was protective too, but I wanted to protect you.” 

“I noticed that, I think. What about you?” I asked Stiles. 

He stuttered. “U-uh. I was scared. Alarmingly so. It was in the pit of my stomach and I don’t know. I knew Scott wouldn’t hurt you, but he started changing while you were walking towards the door.” 

“We wanted to make sure you got somewhere safely,” Isaac added. 

I quipped, “Aw, Lahey. You care.” 

My words fell flat at his somber face. Glancing at Stiles, I noticed he was almost sad too. Or maybe it was pity. The playful tone in my face failed to cover up how what my body was giving away: my arms and shoulders were shaking and I was on the verge of crying. Stiles tightened his arm around me and I wouldn’t have noticed if Isaac didn’t growl. But I chalked it up as another incomprehensible noise boys sometimes made. “You’ll stay with me for awhile.” 

“And your dad will be okay with it?” 

“You didn’t see him on your way in, but he saw you and I think he knows something’s up,” he answered, a grin forming on his face. “I’ll talk to him to make sure, but it will be.” 

Isaac cleared his throat. “One more thing: Stiles and I are going to try to figure out what you are, because you have to be something. Humans don’t interact with dead people and after what happened in Scott’s kitchen….” 

“You think I’m responsible for triggering Scott?” 

“I don’t know, it’s possible. But right now, it’s just me and Isaac. Lydia, uh, she’s got some things to work out before she helps which is a bit—“ 

“Disadvantageous,” I finished for him. “Which is understandable.” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “Will you still be coming to the game tonight?”

“Of course. I have the posters in my trunk, y’know.” The three of us sat around Stiles’s room for a little and I made myself more comfortable on his bed, hugging onto a pillow. When my stomach grumbled, Stilinski ran out the door to the kitchen to find me some provisions and talk to his dad. Isaac sat near my head, leaning against the bed frame, and stroked my hair, tucking it behind my ear. 

“It sucks. There was a time when Scott didn’t trust me either. But that was mostly because Stiles didn’t. He’ll come around when he realizes that he’s a fool for not trusting you.” 

“I crossed a line, I know I did,” I whispered, “I just thought a True Alpha saw the good in everyone.” 

“He’s a True Alpha because he tries to protect everyone.”

* * *

The crowd was absolutely wild, their cheers turning to screams as Stiles ran down the field to the goal and easily scoring the winning shot. Coach Finstock was jumping up and down, unable to contain his own joy. Once the referees blew the final whistle, calling the game, students and parents ran out onto the field to congratulate their Beacon Hill boys. With my two posters clutched under my arm, I went hunting for whoever I could find in the throng of people — which happened to be Stiles.

We stood close to each other, surrounded by everyone pushing around and against us. I yelled, “Great job, Bilinski!” 

“I asked you not to call me that,” he pouted, taking a step closer to me to pull me into a hug. He swept me off my feet, and I dropped my posters, but I nestled my face into the crook of his neck, smiling as I did so. We laughed when he put me down, our eyes trained on each other from the very moment we pulled apart. Stiles leaned forward so I could hear him, his lips brushing my ear, and said, “Thanks, V. I love the poster.” 

I ignored the shivers running up and down my spine and let the most genuine smile I’d had all day break out across my face. “I’m glad. But you did so great. Your groupies are dying to talk to you, Mr. Star Player.” 

“No way, that’s still Scott. He did score most of the point.” He rolled his eyes and I laughed, playfully swatting his arm. Someone shoved past me, pushing me closer to Stiles. He lifted his hand to my face and brushed a few strands of my hair. I felt my skin heat up at his touch and I knew my skin must be turning a deep red. “Besides, I’d rather talk to you.” 

“You sure know how to talk to girls, Stilinski,” I joked, looking down suddenly. I gestured to my other poster. “But ihave a few other teammates I have to get to.” 

I moved away from him, my skin going cold from slipping out of his touch, and stepped back, ready to disappear in to the crowd, but stopped short. I stepped towards him again, one hand on his shoulder, and pushed a kiss to his cheek. “Great job tonight, Stiles.” 

My cheeks burned red hot as I turned around and walked away, resisting the urge to look over my shoulder and gauge his reaction. Finally surrounded by the throng of BHHS supporters, I groaned inaudibly. Sure, I found Stiles attractive — as did majority of the female population in school. But he was Malia’s ex-boyfriend and Lydia’s _whatever_ ; according to what I knew of girl code, Stiles was definitely off-limits. My thoughts were so consuming that I tripped over someone’s foot. I waited for the crash, but a strong pair of arms had caught me. 

“Be more careful, Veronica.” I looked at Scott curiously as he helped me steady myself. 

“Nice catch, McCall. Nice game too.” 

“Thanks,” he answered, eyes never meeting mine. I stood awkwardly in front of him and tried to smile with teeth. But the discomfort on his face was evident so as soon as his face relaxed at the sight of someone else, I stopped trying. “I see my mom and Kira. I’ll talk to you later.” 

He clearly hadn’t forgiven me, though he did seem less angry compared to this morning’s events. Then again, he had just won his first lacrosse game of the season and as full captain. As soon as I caught sight of Isaac’s smirk at the edge of the crowd, I pushed Scott out of my mind and ran up to Lahey. “Hey you.” 

“Hey.” I handed him the ‘Go LAHEY!’ poster I made gleefully and watched his smirk transform into a full-fledged grin on his lips. As I put my hands on his biceps, ready for another hug, I noticed something moving in the shadows of the trees at the other side of the field and froze. 

The something was no longer blurred, a clear silhouette of an injured person forming. I ignored Isaac’s questions of concern and pointed to the figure emerging behind him. “Is that? That’s Derek.” 

Derek Hale faltered as he took his last step towards us and collapsed, still hidden by the shadows. Isaac took my hand in his and pulled me along, careful not to trip me, to the fallen werewolf. He picked him up, putting Derek’s arms around his shoulders. “This made our job a lot easier.” 

“She trapped me,” he whispered, his head swinging in defeat.

“Who trapped you?” 

“Kate Argent.” 


	5. From the Dead

Isaac sat with Derek in the backseat of my cramped Corolla and scowled at me. “Call her.” 

“Why can’t you?” I shot back. Derek groaned and I retreated in defeat. I couldn’t bear to let him stay in pain any longer so I sucked in my cheeks as I dug through my purse for my cheap phone. 

“Hello?” Kira chimed. “V?” 

“We found Derek. Please tell Scott and Stiles immediately.” 

“What?” 

I got out of the car, wedging my phone between my ear and shoulder, and grabbed the house keys. “We just got to your house right now. We didn’t know where else to go.” 

“Okay, okay. Go inside, my parents won’t be back until Monday morning,” she said. I opened the front door for Isaac, who lugged the wounded werewolf out of the car. “Be safe, V.” 

Once inside, I cleared the kitchen table, so his blood wouldn’t stain the couch. He groaned again, the healing process taking longer than I thought it would. Isaac and I dropped down into the chairs across from him. 

“What do we do with him now?” I asked. He was about to shrug in frustration, shoulders tensed, but his eyes lit up.

“What if you touched him?” I blanched at him. “You said when you touched Ethan that you saw Aiden’s death. What if you touched Derek’s wounds? Would you be able to see how he got them?” 

I rolled my eyes and muttered, “You cannot be serious.” 

He stared at me expectantly and since the rest of the pack still wasn’t here, I stood up and decided to try anyway. What was the worst that could happen? I carefully lifted Derek’s torn shirt to reveal an open wound in the middle of his finely chiseled abdomen and gently placed my fingers on it, the blood warm and sticky. 

* * *

_The first thing I saw was fog, color and consistency similar to my meetings with Allison. But instead of the dead huntress, I saw Derek, a bullet digging into his chest as he dropped to his knees._

_“It’s real,” he was gasping, “_ you’re _real.”_

_The low hanging smoke thickened, enveloping Derek, and Kate stepped forward, fangs growing and face turning._

* * *

 

Tears dribbled down my cheeks, staining my face. I whispered, “Her face…. Fangs like my dream.” 

Connecting like this with Derek was emotionally and physically exhausting. I could barely get the words out, but I knew the ones I did probably made no sense to Isaac. Looking down at my hands, now red, I saw his wound closing. I needed more information and another wound.  

* * *

_Derek was chained in the middle of darkness, an arrow lodged into his right shoulder. Kate was standing over him, taunting him, “Your little wolves are at risk, Derek. And they haven’t even noticed that you’re missing.”_

_“What_ are _you?”_

_“Oh, sweetie. I’m a wolf’s worst enemy: a werecoyote,” she answered, her laughter circling around the small space._

* * *

I found another injury.

* * *

  _“A war will be brewing, Derek,” Kate whispered. I couldn’t make out her out of the darkness, but still shuddered at her words. Derek started to cough, his throat completely dry, and looked up to what I couldn’t see._

_“You’re starting a war between wolves and coyotes? Why?”_

_“Don’t sound so scared. I’m starting a war between the trickster spirits.”_

* * *

And another one. 

* * *

 

_This time, a faint light streaming in, Derek and Kate were sitting side by side. I realized they weren’t in a room, they were in a cave. Kate still had Derek tied up, sans arrow, but his head hung low as she traced a patch of recently healed skin. “Derek, you don’t know how much I’ve missed you. In fact, I_ need _you if this plan of mine will succeed.”_

_“Liar,” he hissed, raising his head at her. “Why do you really want me?”_

_“Always so skeptical. When can you ever trust me?”_  

* * *

 

Again.  

* * *

 

_Kate grazed his cheek with a finger, lingering at his jaw. “I need you to convince Scott McCall to fight with me.”_

_“With you or for you?”_

_“By my side, of course. I know he’s an Alpha now and I could use every bit of help I can get my hands on. These trickster spirits, they need to be taught a lesson. Thousands of years of feuding need to come to an end.” She flipped her hair. “Ally would’ve wanted this. Her family joining Scott once and for all.”_

_He scoffed. “She wouldn’t have wanted that all.”_

_Her voice suddenly had an edge in it. “If he doesn’t join me, he and his pack will be caught in the crossfire. I do have a few extra tricks up my sleeve. And if he joins them, his trust will be misplaced. They’re_ dangerous _.”_

_“Who’s dangerous?”_

* * *

“What are you doing to him?” Scott demanded as he stalked in to the kitchen. Lydia, Stiles, and Kira quietly trailed behind him. His outburst brought me back to the present and I saw that all of Derek’s wounds had healed, but his blood was still on my hands. Isaac wrapped a damp towel around my numb fingers and helped me wipe it off.

“She didn’t do anything, Scott. In fact, she was helping him heal because of Kate.” 

I Barely registered the confusion flashing across everyone’s faces: I was too dizzy. I reached for a seat and heard Scott repeat, “Kate?” 

They all looked at each other in understanding, finally knowing what they were up against. Except Kira. “Who’s Kate?” 

The boys paused, hesitant to answer. Stiles’s eyes filled with guilt and the other two exchanged uncomfortable glances. Stiles lifted his arm to scratch the back of his neck and remarked, “Well, we _were_ at her funeral, albeit univited. What I would like to know is how she got out of a casket that was buried six feet underground.” 

Realization hit Scott, who said, “Obviously, she was never in it.” 

“She was Allison’s aunt,” Lydia clarified. “And a total sociopath.” 

Kira, studyihng their faces, conceded, “Look, you don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to.” 

Her boyfriend shook his head, “No, no. You deserve to know about her. You _need_ to know.” 

“All right,” Stiles started, directing his gaze to Kira. “Kate was the one who set the fire that killed most of Derek’s family.” 

It was uncanny: his words were essentially the same words Allison used when she recounted the story of her aunt. Then again, there weren’t many ways to describe what went down back then. But the next thing Scott said was verbatim: “Some of them survived, like Cora. And Peter.” 

Lydia rolled her eyes. “A very angry Peter. The one who bit and turned Scott.” 

“The one who finally caught up to Kate and killed her,” Isaac finished, walking off into the kitchen to deposit the bloody towel in the sink. Kira smiled awkwardly, a hint of gratefullness, but mostly regret. She gestured the pack into the living room, a healing Derek finally asleep. “How do you know Kate took him?” 

“He said so,” Isaac answered pointedly. “But he was definitely worse off earlier when he collapsed on the edge of the lacrosse field. V helped his healing process.” 

Scott whipped his head to me, mouth gaping. “She what?” 

“She used her supernatural touch or something. The same way with Ethan.” 

“Did you see something?” 

“I saw Kate. She turned into a werecoyote and had to have been turned before the funeral.” 

Seeing their faces, Stiles explained, “It was the scratch from Peter that caused it: His claws went deep enough.” 

“Sometimes,” Scott muttered to himself, “the shape you take reflects the person that you are.” 

“”What shape is psychopathic bitch?” Lydia asked, her mouth in a straight line. The comers of Stiles’s lips twitched upward. “What else did you see?” 

“She kidnapped Derek and had him chained up somewhere, some cave. Maybe La Jolla by San Diego? But she was trying to force him to fight on her side, so that they could convince you to join them.” 

“Why would we ever fight with her?” Stiles asked, almost offended at the prospect. 

“It sounded like she was trying to start a war.” 

“A war between wolves and coyotes?” he asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

I laughed to myself, remembering how Allison mentioned how similar Scott’s and Derek’s line of thinking could be. “No. Between trickster spirits.” 

Kira and Scott exchanged wide-eye looks. He reached over to her, gripping her hand tightly, sweetly, and asked, “Foxes and coyotes?” 

“To be honest, I'm not sure.” 

Her phone chiming, Lydia notified us that Deaton was on his way to check on Derek. “Then he can stay with Scott since he's got the security system all set up with his mom.” 

“And since we don’t know where Kate was keeping him all this time, Isaac, I’ll need some extra muscle to protect him,” Scott ordered. Isaac nodded. “Thanks, V— Veronica. Seriously.” 

I assumed that was it and stood, ready to head upstairs for bed. But he kept speaking. “This doesn’t mean I trust you. You may have helped Derek but not knowing what you are is a threat to my pack. And it doesn’t help that you lied or just recently decided to tell us who you really were.

Isaac and Stiles might trust you but it’s my pack. I’m the Alpha.” 

Ouch. His words hurt, especially how strongly he'd taken both Isaac’s and Stiles’s opinions about the homicidal twins into consideration. 

“Good to know. I guess I'll get my things and go.” On my way upstairs I could hear Kira scolding her boyfriend for “irrational behavior.” 

* * *

Several days later, I found myself lounging on Stiles’s bed, my head resting comfortably on his shoulder while I skimmed through a book on Coyote spirit folklore. Every now and then, he would tilt his own head against mine, prompting me to sigh out of contentment. For the thousandth time though, he asked, concernedly, “You sure you were okay sleeping last night?”

“Stiles.” I bit my lip and turned my head, my forehead bumping lightly against his cheek, and said, “It was fine. Again. Your bed is big enough for the two of us, though I could do just as well sleeping downstairs on the couch. I’m sure your dad would prefer—“

“You’re staying up here with me,” he said, cutting me off the same way he had my first night at his house. “I want you here. And I can watch you better.” 

“Whoa there, Edward Cullen,” I joked, lifting my hands in protest. 

“Ha ha. Very funny. But you’re sure you’re sleeping well? I’m not too much of a nuisance in bed?” 

“Yes, Stilinski,” I answered again, moving my head off his shoulder. I pushed my hands against his chest playfully. “I slept well last night and the night before that and the night before that.” 

“You think you’re hilarious today,” he snorted, one hand touching mine. Stiles shifted and laid down, draping one arm over his eyes. “I’m gonna take a quick nap right now, especially since we are getting nowhere.” 

“Speak for yourself,” I insisted, “I’ve found a lot of interesting things today.” 

“Have you found anything relevant?” he asked. And when I responded with petulant silence, he said, “Exactly. Without Lydia, we’re lost.” 

“But you’re the one that always figures it out,” I whispered. 

“Even if that’s true,” he said, a small smirk on his face, “I need some more sleep if I’m gonna figure out what you are without extra genius help.” 

Stiles always figured it out and he was smarter than he gave himself credit for. But knowing I wouldn’t win this argument, I let it go and laid right down next to him. 

“And I thought Isaac was supposed to be the one with incomparable loyalty.” 

“He is. He has it still. But like me, he understands that sometimes Scott is wrong and can’t back up all his decisions. Lydia is his first beta now, if we’re getting technical about it. After Allison died, they really only had each other.” 

“But Kira was there?” 

“Kira kept her distance; she wasn’t gonna jump in when Scott was at his weakest. You probably couldn’t tell since you’d just gotten here and didn’t really know what was what.”

“Is that kind of why she reached out to me?” 

“Maybe. But honestly, Scott needed to grieve properly and to do it, it had to be with Lydia.” 

“Why not you?” 

“They needed each other so much more, V. They depended heavily on each other, the way they had with Allison. And besides, it was my fau—“ his voice broke. I wanted to stroke his cheek and tell him over and over again that it wasn’t his fault. Only the nogitsune’s. He whispered, “The pain in their eyes was too much for me.” 

Finally, I touched his cheek, gently stroking away a fallen eyelash. He’d removed his arm so he could look at me - and the guilt was apparent. His mouth drooped, eyebrows slightly arched. “I made it through though.” 

He reached around my waist as I yawned, tugging me downward. I ignored the shiver running down my spine as Stiles claimed, “You’re tired too. Come nap with me, V.” 

“I can’t,” I protested, moving my hand away abruptly. “I did find some interesting things about the Coyote spirit and its trickster-ness.”

“Okay then, read to me,” he conceded. Stiles uncovered his eyes, and tucked his arms behind his head, staring at me expectantly. I picked up my library book again and flipped through to find the page I left off. Settling in beside him, I read, “‘The trickster spirit is rebellious, unrestrained by the laws of nature. Their motivations are quite often positive, however occasionally out of malice. Well-known and famous tricksters in history include Prometheus and the Coyote, Fox, and Raven spirits.’” 

“And wolves?” he mumbled.

“Werewolves are shape-shifters, you know that, silly. Their human forms typically aren’t consumed by outside spirits, that’s why there’s the bite," I said, lightly stroking his hair. I added, “But there are some cases where lycanthrophy occurs through spiritual means, not from just scratches and bites.” 

“So is it possible that Kate’s war is the Coyote spirit versus something we’ve never experienced before? Like Prometheus?” 

“Unlikely,” I answered, lips pursed. “Kitsunes and Coyotes are our best bet.”

“Not the Ravens?” he murmured. 

“Those are tricky. I can’t find a lot about them online and from what I have found, it doesn’t look like they’ve shown up for awhile now. But people say that Ravens are either closely associated with death or good luck.” 

“Hmm.” I glanced over at Stiles, who had fallen asleep with his body curled around me. Tittering quietly to myself, I realized he somehow managed to spoon me. I smiled, even more so as he reached out for my hand, gently touching it as he fell into a deeper slumber.

My eyes did feel heavy and it was a prime time for a nap, so I nudged him back a little to lay in front of him. His body naturally contorted to mine for comfort. When I stopped moving, my mind drifting off, Stiles put his hand on my hip. My shirt rode upwards and his thumb found my exposed waist, lightly tracing circles until we were both sound asleep. 

* * *

Allison put both hands on my shoulders and said, sternly, "I'm glad Derek is safe. And do not trust Kate. I made that mistake once."

"But she's your aunt," I pointed out.

She sighed, relenting."Trust her a little bit. But don't become her allies until you're sure the other side is a bigger threat to Beacon Hills."

I nodded. 

"One more thing: you’ll need to be trained. I can’t have anything happen to you. But I do think you'll like daggers.”


	6. A Bump in the Night

Someone was knocking really hard on the door, waking me up from my nap and conversation with Allison. My eyes fluttered open and my face was inches away from Stiles — it was amazing that he was still far away enough to not feel the pounding in my chest. I pulled myself out from under his arm, which was draped across my exposed waist, and yawned again as I opened the door. Scott was standing there, unsurprised by my presence in his best friend’s room, and ignored the ruffled comforter besides Stiles. 

“I knew you’d be here,” he greeted. “And I figured he’d be napping by now.” 

“I’ll wake him.” Placing my hand on his arm, I leaned in - and resisted the urge to brush my lips against his ear - and shouted, “Yo, Stilinski! Get your ass up!” 

He shot up, closing his eyes really hard before widening them, bewildered that Scott and I were in close vicinity behaving pleasantly. 

“What’s going on?” 

Scott’s muscles tensed. “Isaac has been rallying for you. And my best friend here has refused to listen to any orders I gave. I thought isolating you from the pack was a good idea, I thought not trusting you was a good idea. And it didn’t help that Lydia wasn’t in a great place either to help me see clearly. You hurt us both, Veronica.” 

I knew deep down that my friendship with Lydia was nothing like hers and Allison’s, or even hers and Scott’s or mine and Kira’s. But I didn’t expect her to be against me. “I know, and I’m so sorry. I lied to you guys, multiple times, and I kept so much a secret.” 

“You did, _V_ ,” he replied. Stiles perked up at Scott’s use of my nickname and I couldn’t help but relax my shoulders in response. “And I forgive you. It also helped that Isaac convinced me that I wasn’t being a good strategist. If you are a threat, I need you where I can see you. And just because you don’t think you’re a threat doesn’t mean you aren’t. Lydia was in a fugue state when she resurrected Peter.” 

Stiles interjected with a boyish grin. “That’s great then! We’re all on the same side again!” 

“She- Stiles. She isn’t- You aren’t,” he directed towards me when he realized Stiles was too excited to listen, “officially part of the pack. We need to figure out what you are and then we make a decision on what to do. _As a pack._ ” 

“That’s completely reasonable,” I said, agreeing before Stiles started his protest against Scott’s conditions. Then I remembered what Allison suggested and asked, “What about training? I know training your potential enemy might fall under bad decisions but I don’t want to feel weak.” 

Allison flashed into my mind, a clear, vivid memory of her firmly saying: 

_“I felt utterly weak. I hate that feeling! I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful.”_

“I was about to suggest that; I talked to Chris Argent already.” 

Next to me, Stiles’s jaw dropped to the floor. “He said yes to that? To training a possible supernatural creature that may or may not be part of the pack that led to—“ 

“Yes,” Scott interrupted before he could mention Allison’s death out loud. “He offered when I went over to talk about how to be an Alpha. How to be a leader. Like….” 

_Like Allison._ He continued, “And since Derek is recuperating after being kidnapped for eight months, I really had no other choice but to text Argent.” 

I giggled at the thought of Mr. Argent texting Scott and the pack like they were friends. “But he knows I have no previous training, right?” 

“That’s what made up his mind, I think. He said a human had no business being unprepared or helpless when it came to the supernatural world. Especially if they have no one else.” 

“Did-did you tell him about Allison?” I asked as Stiles leaned into me, his pinky finger touching mine. The shiver that went up my spine made my voice crack. 

“I couldn’t tell him until I fully understood the situation. You’re sure that these conversations with her are real, V? You have to be sure.” 

“I thought I proved that to you already,” I reminded him, sighing. “This information is too accurate to be a dream or a hallucination. There’s too much telling me that my connection with her is more real than werewolves.” 

Scott nodded along, obviously debating whether he should believe me or not. He watched as I grazed my hand against the leather-bound book I read to Stiles earlier and read the title, before picking up a stack of printed articles from the floor. Stiles grinned sheepishly, embarrassed at the mess we’d made. “Trickster spirits?” 

I counted them off with my fingers: “The Coyote, the Fox, and the Raven.” 

“Lydia mentioned that Void Stiles had said something like that to her. But is Kate really starting a war between Kitsunes and Coyote spirits?” He asked.

Stiles pursed his lips the way he did when he was trying to figure something out and ran a hand through his hair. “We’re not sure. But it’s the most likely. There haven’t been Raven sightings in hundreds of years. It would help if Lydia could translate some of the archaic Latin pages we have.” 

“I’ll talk to her again, this has just been rough on her,” Scott apologized, standing up. “But why don’t we go over to Argent’s? I told him we would try to swing by later tonight.” 

Stiles winked at him as he leapt off the bed, his arm around Scott’s shoulders as he led him out the door. I stayed behind, hesitant to follow. _What had just happened?_ I wasn’t an enemy anymore, I suppose, but definitely not an ally until they all agreed on what they should do with me. I had to be a team player, an in-between, neither here nor there. Like Allison. 

_Allison._ Her death was hanging above us earlier and I spent that time wishing I could summon her at will and not always have to wait for sleep for her presence. For her advice and wisdom. How to talk to her dad. How to deal with these new supernatural creatures we were about to face. How to not hate that she was dead. I wanted a face-to-face conversation about Scott and Isaac and Stiles and Kira and how confused they were about this newfound connection to her. And about Lydia, how to make this easier for her.

With my eyes closed, I cried softly, “I screwed this up, Allison. I should’ve told Lydia first and been a better friend to her. What did you get me into? Why did I let you push me into this life, your life?” 

And I swore, in the back of my mind, I heard her whisper, “You’ll do great. I know you’ll make me proud.” 

It couldn’t have been real, hearing her voice this clearly, so I pushed the thought away and grabbed a jacket before bounding down the stairs to catch up with the boys. When I stepped outside, I realized it was dusk. The sun was setting against a pink and purple backdrop of clouds, and the boys were already in the car, waiting for me.

By the time the sky was a lovely midnight blue, we were parking the Jeep in an almost empty parking lot for a shoddy, rundown apartment complex. I hesitated before stepping out, wondering if Allison’s father had really decided that this was the safest place for him to live. I leaned forward from the backseat and asked, “This is where he’s living now?” 

But before Scott even had the chance to answer, something rammed itself into the passenger side of the Jeep, almost tipping the entire car over. Stiles pressed his hands against the door to prevent injury, but I hit my head on the metal bars of his broken headrest and had a throbbing pain above my ear. “What the fuck?” 

The werewolf’s eyes flashed red as he growled, fangs baring. “I don’t know, but you two stay here.” 

_No problem_ , I thought, as he got out of the car with his claws at the ready. I tried to keep my eyes trained on his silhouette, but pretty soon, the edges between night and Scott were too blurred. Stiles climbed into the backseat with me, his arm barely missing my face.

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Protecting you.” 

“I don’t—“ Whatever hit us the first time decided to smash into the Jeep again, though this time it wasn’t as hard. Not as deliberate. Stiles fell onto me anyway, wrapping his arms around me in the process. I ducked my head, pressing against his chest, as he kept his hand around the back of my neck. I whispered, “We have to get out of here.” 

"Trust me, V” he whispered into my ear, “when I say we're safer in the car than— Fuck.“ 

Scott was thrown into the car this time, rocking us back and forth again. Stiles tightened his body around me, but I twisted my head away towards the window to try to get a better look. But it was so dark outside and the only thing I could make out was one pair of glowing red eyes and another pair of shiny blue ones. “What was that about being safer in the car?” 

We sat in silence, waiting, still holding on to each other. My head was still resting against his chest, my cheek pressed up a little harder, and his body comfortably embraced mine. Stiles placed his chin on the top of my head, one hand on my back. His fingers soothingly traced circles, sending shivers through my layers of clothes. Stiles then moved his other hand from the window to the top of my head and muttered, “Shit.” 

“What?” I jerked away from his body, lifting a finger to where his remained. He grunted, “You’re bleeding.” 

Immediately, I felt the wet, sticky mess in my hair and smelled the tangy iron of blood. My stomach started to turn and the grumbling echoed in the car. Stiles theorized, “You must’ve hit it on the head rest. There’s a small piece of metal that sticks out, haven’t exactly had the time, or money, to fix it. But the wound doesn’t seem to be gushing or anything. You should be fine.” 

My heart started to speed up and I begged, “Please take me inside, Stiles. I can’t be here. Please.” 

He hesitated for a moment, straightening himself to quickly glance out the window. “Stiles, please. We haven’t heard anything in a bit, we’ll be okay.” 

“If you weren’t so terrified of blood, I’d say no.” 

"How do you know I'm afraid of blood?” I asked curiously, trying to make him out in the darkness. I didn’t have to see him to know that he was rolling his eyes with an “are you kidding me” expression growing on his face. He said, “We’ve been friends for, like, eight months, V. God.” 

The boy moved away from me, again scanning the surrounding area through the window, despite the eerie pitch blackness that had been covering us for the last twenty minutes. “It’s futile to keep checking if the coast is clear, Stiles.” 

“I’m doing what’s best for us,” he said, finally opening the door and ushering me out. I was about to close the door when he grabbed my hand and whispered, barely audible, “Can’t draw attention.” 

Our hands were entwined as we darted to the entrance of the building. There was nothing but silence, no sounds of fighting, no sign that anything had been out here. A pin could drop and it would be as deafening as an explosion. The darkness enveloped us whole, the single light at the entrance our only safe haven. 

We moved as quickly as our bodies were able, but it still felt like centuries before we even reached the door. I glanced over my shoulder at the darkness as Stiles started to turn the handle, but didn’t even see the huge creature that slammed into us, tearing us apart. I landed on my back, immediately trying to get back onto my feet. But whatever it was came again, striking me down. It had me pinned down and was ruthlessly clawing at my stomach and arms.

I knew how dark it was, but something was telling me that I was blacking out. But the pain. The pain was so strong, spreading throughout my entire body, that it kept bringing me back to consciousness. Warm, sticky blood crept slowly down my stomach, across my shoulder, and the claws, the claws kept scratching at me.

My vision was gone. Gone with such finality that I just gave up. Something wet landed on my skin, seeping into my wounds, and eventually, all the pain was gone. Breathing was too difficult now, too impossible. 

But I knew that the creature was taking one last swipe at me, digging deep into the open gash on my stomach, and I screamed. 

At least, I thought I was screaming. 


	7. Aftermath

_I woke up and knew._ I came to the same place I always did, ever since I was little. But in recent times, an additional person was bound to show up too. It was our little spot: mine and Allison’s. A little, tucked away corner in the woods - woods that greatly resembled the one in Beacon Hills, mind you - with an abandoned, worn down picnic table. Fog rolled in slowly, as per usual, and it hung close to the ground. I caught a glimpse of black hair and white-as-snow cheeks in between the trees I found myself surrounded by. Allison was perched on the edge of the table, legs crossed, and she squinted at me.

“V,” she said, “What are you doing back so soon?” 

“Is it so soon? Do you have a strong sense of time here?” 

“No, not really. But it feels sooner than it should be.” I sat beside her, thinking about how long it’d been. I couldn’t remember much, nothing past our departure to her dad’s apartment. “I must’ve fallen asleep in the car.” 

“Really? Where to?” She smiled as she asked, her words playful dancing in the air. Her voice was always so melodic, light and airy but firm.

I answered, “To see your dad actually. You and Scott had the same idea about my being trained.” 

Allison’s brown eyes lit up. “Really? That’s fantastic!” I nodded in agreement, biting my lip out of nervousness. “Don’t be worried about it. I’m sure you’ll do fine.” 

I gestured to her. “I’m going to have to tell him about this. About you. I don’t want to hurt him. Or worse: have him try to use this connection so he can speak directly to you.” 

“He will be grateful knowing that I’m okay, V.” I conceded, body relaxing. We started to talk about the past day, of what I could remember, and she started to tease me about falling asleep with Stiles. I pointed out, “But we’ve shared a bed every night this past week.” 

“So? This is the first time you guys have gotten remotely close to cuddling.” 

“Having his arm draped around me doesn’t insinuate cuddling,” I insisted. She continued to hold it over my head before she paused, sobering up and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Allison glanced at me, puzzled. 

"Why are you still here?"

"What?"

"It just feels like it's been awhile. Longer than usual.” 

I shrugged at her worrying and said, “Maybe because this is the first time in a long time where you didn’t have to provide cryptic warnings or go into great detail about your life. It’s the first time we’ve really just enjoyed ourselves.” 

She scratched her forehead. “No, no. It just feels like. Like you need to wake up, Veronica.”

 

_Her words echoed in the back of my mind._

 

_Wake up, Veronica._

 

“Please wake up, Veronica,” a voice pleaded. My eyelids fluttered open and saw Kira, eyes watering, sitting beside my bed. Why would Kira be beside my bed? But I looked around, noticing the hospital chairs and the IV bag I was hooked up to. Kira’s hand enveloped mine gently. Her words came out more like a question, “You’re up?” 

“I am. I guess. I didn’t think that I wasn’t. Have I been here long?” My hands opened and closed on their own accord, I couldn’t remember wanting to move them. She said, voice somewhat cracking, “About a day or two, actually.” 

“W-what happened?” 

“I can’t really tell you that, V. But either Isaac or Stiles is coming to keep you company. They can tell you a much better story than I can. I have dinner plans with my parents.” 

“Oh,” I murmured, disheartened. 

“We decided to take shifts, in case you woke up. Then you’d have at least one person here and it wouldn’t be so overwhelming. I’m really sorry, but I had no idea when you’d wake up. None of us did,” she said, moving her hair from her left side to the right. “My parents, they really wanted to make sure I was okay. But someone will be here to take over. And take care of you.”

And then she added, “I’m always around to take care of you. I’m sorry I kept my distance when Scott—“ 

“Kira,” I stated firmly. “It’s okay. I know you’re always here for me. And I’m sorry I didn’t try harder with you after it happened.” 

“We’re both so stupid, huh?” 

“Completely.” 

A grateful smile made its way onto my lips. “Thank you, so much.”

Tears streamed down my cheeks and with regained control of my arms, quickly wiped them away. She gripped my hand and said, “It’s fine. It’s nothing. We’re a pack.” 

“Well, you guys are. Me? Not so much,” I answered, barely able to shake my head. Before she argued back, Isaac walked in then, surprised. “V, you’re awake.” 

Sarcastically, I said, “Allegedly.”

Kira started to walk towards the door, stopping at the end of my hospital bed, hand hovering, and whispered, “Thanks for waking up.” 

She left and Isaac nestled in on the chair she had just been in. “Lahey, tell me what happened?”

He took my hand in his, gently rubbing his thumb across my knuckles. I could still barely feel it, very little sensation in my body still. “There was a werecoyote. A large one, fully grown, fully in control. It could’ve been Kate, but this one seemed to have a stronger mastery of their powers than Kate should theoretically have.” 

“How do you know it was a werecoyote?” 

“According to Scott, it kept tiptoeing. We wolves don’t tiptoe.” 

“Right, of course. Because you’re such men.” He glowered at me and continued, “We think it somehow sensed that you are not human and it targeted you, not Stiles. Another came to attack Scott, distracting him from saving you.” 

“Why didn't it tear me into pieces?” 

“We don’t know exactly.”

I sighed and gripped his hand, completely frustrated. “What happened after I passed out?” 

“After Scott took down the smaller one, he howled for backup and I showed up. We couldn’t take it down, but it ran off after some time.” He swiped some hair out of my eyes and said, “Anyway, Lydia has some ideas about what you are. She’s on her way too.” 

I couldn’t stop it from leaving my mouth. “Lydia?” 

“Yeah,” he said, a smile on his face. “Lydia’s coming.”

“How bad are my injuries? There have been no doctors coming in since I woke up.” 

“Scott’s mom said the scratches on your face will heal without scarring over, but bikinis might not be in your near future.” 

Groaning, I said, “Really? Can you tell me how bad it looks?” 

“You want me to look?” Isaac was baffled by my request. I nodded. “Okay, I guess.”

He carefully peeled the thin hospital blanket off of me and proceeded to lift up my slip a bit. My cheeks heated up, but I knew I had nothing to be truly embarrassed about. Isaac’s eyes flashed werewolf yellow, out of anger probably, and touched my stomach lightly before removing the bandages. He growled. “Fucking Kate.” 

“Well, let’s not do that quite yet,” I joked. Isaac paid me no notice, so I, quite seriously, said, “Okay, Isaac. I’m alive. That’s all that matters.” 

“No, no. You are-are nothing.” 

“Okay, _that_ escalated quickly.” 

“No, V, I meant. You are not a supernatural creature. You’re not on the chessboard. You didn’t deserve this from her.” 

“We don’t know it was her,” I pointed out. 

“It was members of her pack.” 

“We don’t know that. They could just be a particularly peeved type of werecoyote. Werecoyotes don’t like werewolves, remember?” 

“There’s no way this was a coincidence. This was Kate. Kate is a psychopath with no ability to reason whatsoever.” 

“Kate is Allison’s aunt.” 

His face immediately softened at Ally’s name, but with an edge in his voice, he answered, “Kate is hurting Allison’s friends. Don’t you think she would’ve wanted us to do something about that?” 

“Yeah, of course. She would’ve wanted us to figure out what she was doing before taking her down, Isaac. Look, I know that I never really knew her, but —“ 

“That’s right. You didn’t know her. Not like I did.”

I jerked my hand from his and said, “I know that. But I think I’ve talked to her enough in the last eight months to know that Allison, though tough and firm, would never destroy someone so easily. Yes, she would protect us, and do anything to, but not jump to conclusions and just kill someone.” 

He raised his eyebrows at me in disbelief. What had started as a whisper ended with my shouts. He opened his mouth to argue back, but then Lydia walked into the hospital, all smiles and heels. She greeted us, “Hi Isaac. V. I’m really glad you’re awake now. You really had us scared.” 

“What? I scared _you_? But you haven’t spoken to me in two weeks, Lydia,” I reminded her, smacking my lips. She sat down next to me, the opposite side of Isaac, shoulders slumped in a very un-Lydia-like fashion. 

She defended herself, “Scott is my alpha. I need to do what I think is best for him. And Allison? You could’ve told me about her. You should’ve. She was my b-best friend.” 

“I know I know. I’m sorry,” I apologized. It was about Allison, I always knew that. Lydia couldn’t talk to me, she didn’t know how to talk about her best friend with me, someone who got to see her every night. Someone, as Isaac had so painfully reminded me, that never even knew her. My hand found hers quickly. “Allison asked me not to. She didn’t want to hurt you guys, knowing that a connection existed. A bridge between her world and ours.” 

“She didn’t want us to exploit it,” Isaac noted. I waved my hand, gesturing that his response was sort of correct, and said, “Not exploit it, necessarily.” 

“There was potential that we would get attached, obsessive. Only think about her and let the rest of our lives fall to the wayside,” Lydia whispered to herself. She smiled meekly and added, “She was being selfless. As always.” 

“If I thought it wouldn’t crush you,” I said to her, “I would’ve said something.” 

“I know that now, V. I’m sorry, I needed to time to process. But enough about her, for now, okay? I think I know what you are.” 

Astonished, I blurted, “What?”

Even Isaac wrenched his head up to meet her eyes. I shifted uncomfortably, stuck in between their gaze, as I always did, awkward. They broke apart quickly and Lydia pulled out a book, worn and weathered from use, crossing her legs, implying this was business. And knowing everything their pack went through, it probably was. 

“Stiles brought me up to date on the trickster spirit research you’ve been sifting through. And I remembered reading a book on animal totems and spirits. Which led me to Deaton and he gave me a book entirely focusing on Raven spirits.” 

Impatiently, Isaac prodded, “Is this going anywhere?” 

“Yes,” she said, narrowing her eyes at the werewolf. “You have to be a Raven spirit, V. Ravens are closely associated to death, playful by nature, and found in solitude or pairs. Some of them, though in some very old, unreliable ancient myths, have the power of healing.” 

Hesitantly, I asked, “Don’t ravens move in flocks?” 

“Actually, it’s called an ‘unkindness’ or a ‘conspiracy.’ Like with packs, the more Ravens, the more powerful. But most of the time they prefer fewer numbers.” 

“And what makes you think I’m a Raven?” 

“Your connection with the dead, for starters. Allison, your visions that happened with Ethan. You helped speed along Derek’s healing process and, no offense, like to be a bit of a loner. I need to have someone around, Stiles is desperately in need of constant company, and even Isaac craves companionship. It makes sense.” 

I digested the information and an overwhelming tiredness swept over me. Everything, the conversations, the fight, Ravens, was tiring. But then Scott’s mom knocked on the door, popping her head in. “Veronica, dear, I’m glad you’re awake. Isaac, Lydia, I’m also glad you’re here to keep her company. And after Kira told me, I thought I’d give you some time alone before letting the doctor and nurses come in to check in on you. But it’s time to check your vitals, injuries, etc. Okay guys?” 

I nodded. Lydia squeezed my hand and Isaac, coldly, said goodbye. As soon as they left, the doctors and nurses flooded the room then, briefing me on the extent of my injuries. My mind was still in a haze, but the important things stuck out: fractured rib, broken wrist, bruised tailbone, three deep wounds across my left shoulder and abdomen, and minor cuts on my face and neck. A positive outcome was to be expected though. When they were done, they asked if I needed anything and how I felt, but my energy was depleting. So I smiled faintly, answering in fragments here and there, but soon I closed my eyes, falling asleep to Lydia’s words. 


	8. Possession

“So, you’re still stuck in that hospital bed, huh?” she asked. “Have you tried healing?” 

I laughed at her suggestion, but quickly stifled it when I caught her glowering at me. 

“Allison, you can’t be serious. I’m not a werewolf, I don’t have healing powers.” 

“You said that Lydia included healing abilities in her list. Maybe you can’t fully heal your wounds but you did help Derek start his own process,” she pointed out, flicking my knee with her fingertips. Maybe Allison was right, maybe it was worth a shot.

* * *

Ms. McCall easily agreed to help: she was currently standing guard outside my hospital room door to make sure no unwanted visitors walked in and accidentally see me potentially heal myself. That would be difficult and awkward to explain away. I took off my hospital gown in the restroom, not looking down at the bandages wrapped around my body. Instead, I watched myself in the mirror as I unraveled them one by one. The gashes were still open, all of them, held together, precariously, by stapes. The stench of blood was suffocating, I felt woozy.

Deliberately, I put a hand across the largest open wound on my stomach. 

_Back at Argent’s apartment complex, I was standing inside the lobby, looking out into the dark world, as far as the little light could reach. I moved to open the door, at least I tried, but failed. Clearly, whatever mystic power I had within me had twisted humor, forcing me to watch and unable to interfere. Stiles and the other me, the me in this memory, were running towards the entrance of the building, hands still interlocked. The large animal slammed into both of us, Stiles going off to one side, me to the other. Scott, though I couldn’t remember even hearing him, growled and shouted from a distance, “VERONICA!”_

_The animal, a seemingly overtly large coyote or cougar, tore into my stomach and I watched helplessly as my body went limp. Scott was too far and blood started to drip from my shoulders. At this angle, it looked like the animal was drooling to cuts it was digging in my skin. Suddenly, Isaac appeared, pushing the animal off of me, fighting it._

_Stiles, unharmed but covered in dirt, came to my side, taking his jacket off to wrap around my abdomen, in hopes of stopping the blood. His other hand cupped my face, and even from inside the building, I could hear him say, “V, you’ve got to stay alive. Please. For me.”_

My chest tightened, and I gasped for air, back to reality. I didn’t notice my breath was caught during the memory revisiting. 

But Isaac was there. He had saved me. I tried to keep my breathing slow, steady, even, and redirected my attention to the largest slash across my stomach. The wounds were closed, scarring over, not smooth like if I’d been a werewolf. 

I slipped the hospital gown back on, walking back into the room. My body was weak and shaky, and I had to steady myself on the rail at the foot of my bed to keep from falling over. This wasn’t supposed to happen, I was supposed to be better. My minor cuts were fixed, the throbbing pain vanished, but I felt so weak still. But then I remembered how exhausted I was after Derek, and shrugged off the weakness for a couple more seconds, knocking on the door to let Ms. McCall know I was done. 

As I limped back to my bed, carefully getting in, she came inside with a crisp paper shopping bag and put it down to help tuck me back in. “Lydia brought you some clothes and shoes for when you leave. Which might be today. Mind if I take a look?” 

“Not at all,” was what I managed to get out. She undid the blanket really quickly, lifting up my gown just enough to see one of the former gashes. In awe, she breathed, “That’s impressive. Everything’s closed, your bruises have yellowed out. And it healed just short of being a miraculous recovery, as we often get in this town.” 

“I’m glad. The only issue is my wrist: I think it healed a bit, but it might just be a fracture now.” 

“You’ll figure it out eventually,” she said reassuringly, grazing her fingers across my wrist. “Will your scars ever go away?” 

“Maybe, I don't know.”

“Don’t worry, eventually, everything will get figured out. Especially with my son at the helm,” she murmured, smoothing my hair back. Then she added, “And call me Melissa, dear.” 

“Ms. Mc - Melissa? Do you know where I’ll be staying from now on?”

Scott’s mom smiled and responded, “You’ll be with Sheriff Stilinski and Stiles. The Yukimuras are a bit hesitant about letting you stay over now. But that’s fine, I’ll go get your discharge papers now.”

She exited the room, waving sweetly from the doorway. I took a moment, wiggling my toes, moving my fingers, blinking my eyes, to see if I regained any energy. When my legs finally didn’t feel like a hundred pounds each, I got up off the bed, digging into the bag Lydia gave to Scott’s mom. Inside was a thin, mint-colored sundress only appropriate for a Californian Fall, a pair of distressed brown combat boots, and a lacy strapless bra. Also included was a note from Lydia: 

 

_Even though you’re covered in scars, that’s_

_no reason to show off your amazing stems!_

_Work ‘em, babe. XOXO Lydia_

 

I took off the gown, slipping on the bra. The mini dress had pretty sheer, flower lace detailing across the waist and made me entirely grateful for Lydia understanding my personal style. God knows how many poor girls she dressed up in too-tight, too-short outfits that made them feel uncomfortable. The door squeaked open behind me before I had a chance to put the dress on. Dropping the dress, I turned around, thinking it was Melissa, ready to sign my forms for release. But instead, it was Stiles, jaw dropped and eyes fixed on my nearly naked body. 

“I, uh, um,” he stuttered, grabbing the back of his neck and indecisively covering and uncovering his own eyes. Glancing down at my stomach, I said, “Yeah, I did a little bit of healing magic on myself earlier.” 

“Y-yeah.” He was clutching onto my favorite black bomber jacket, a perfect complement to the sweet dress Lydia gave me. I thanked him for bringing it, and reached for it, but a quick glimpse downward caused him to retract. Red coloring spread across his skin, neck to cheeks. Stiles faltered, “Actually, put clothes on. I’m just - turn around.” 

In rapid succession, I put on the dress, the socks, and the boots before clearing my throat. “You can turn around now, Stilinski.” 

“I should’ve knocked,” he apologized. Cutting him off, I pointed out, “We went swimming over the summer, like, twice a week. You’ve seen me in a bikini before. This isn’t quite different.” 

Stiles blushed. “I know. But this is more intimate.”

His response was actually really sweet. I grabbed the jacket - finally! - from his trembling hands and pulled it on, saying, “You should tell Lydia that.” 

“What?” 

“That’s a sweet answer. She’ll appreciate it.” 

“Why exactly do I care if she likes it?” Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow. I ignored the sense of satisfaction growing inside every time he spoke. 

I explained, “You and Lydia. I mean, I thought there was something there. No?” 

“No. No no no no no. Lydia and I are just friends,” he insisted. An incredulous laugh escaped past my lips, but I stopped it when I saw his face soften. “I realized that pining after someone for eight years wasn’t exactly true love.”

Part of me wanted to assure him that he and Lydia were soul mates, destined for each other by a red string. But I knew deep down he was right: he needed to move on from her. Before I said anything else on the subject, Stiles sat down on my rented hospital bed. He looked up at me, eyes locking, and flashed his boyish smile, butterflies stirring and fluttering around in my gut. Shoving those feelings aside, I put my hand on his shoulder and asked, “Did you know Isaac was there that night?” 

“Yeah, I thought you knew that already. Didn’t he visit you earlier in the week?” When I shook my head, Stiles furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “He didn’t tell you when you woke up?” 

“We argued about whether Allison would jump at the chance to kill Kate. And then Lydia came and he left without talking things out. But I saw him save me, when I tried to heal myself.” 

“What else did you see?” he asked. I said I didn’t see anything else and he nodded energetically, changing the subject back to Kate. “She gave Allison nightmares at one point. When our doors were open at the whole human sacrifice thing.” 

That’s why he wanted to kill her, for once and for all. “Was she really that crazy?” 

Stiles, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, whistled, “Yup. With a capital C. Or maybe just fanatic about hunting. Who knows. But it’ll be okay. Don’t worry about Kate.” 

“Stiles,” I whispered, accidentally. I was hoping to speak at a normal volume. “It was Kate who attacked me?” 

“It might have been a couple of betas. One for Chris, one for Scott. But I don’t know how it knew to rip into you like that over me.” 

“Coyote spirits and Raven spirits have been feuding since ancient times. It must’ve sensed me, I suppose,” I said. Then I remembered, “But we should be heading to Argent’s right now.” 

“Are you sure you want to start training already?” He asked out of concern. And he had every right to be; I wasn’t a self-healing werewolf - I still had a fractured wrist - and had just learned what I was. But this was important too. 

“I’m fine. I need to learn how to use a gun.” Stiles knew I had him there. I, at the very least, needed to know how to defend myself in case I couldn’t figure out what powers I had. Since he had nothing left to say, I laced my fingers in his and pulled him out to sign the discharge papers. 

* * *

We parked outside an abandoned, run down, sketchy warehouse on the edge of Beacon Hills’ border. In disbelief, he asked, “Really? Here?”

“We’re still in Beacon Hills to protect Argent from Kate, but far enough that she can’t immediately find us. It’s the safest bet for training,” I argued, poking him in the chest for emphasis. 

“Shouldn’t Scott be here, like, as a bodyguard or something? You were the one that got attacked, not Argent.” He crossed his arms over his chest. 

“That’s what Isaac’s for, silly.” I laughed and pointed out the window, at the motorcycle leaning against the building’s wall. Stiles narrowed his eyes at it. “If Scott were here, that would be too much bait for Allison’s aunt. It could only end badly.” 

“I get it,” he sighed, conceding to the idea that his best friend wouldn’t be around.” But I’m staying too, okay?” 

“Stiles! Why?” 

“You’re living under my dad’s roof. That makes you my responsibility too,” he explained. “Besides, how do you plan on getting back to my place? The back of that dangerous motorcycle?” 

Before closing the door after I got out of the car, I smirked at him. “Motorcycles _are_ pretty sexy, Stilinski.” 

He ran around his Jeep to me and relented, “Okay, you got me there. Are they inside?” 

“Let’s find out,” I replied mysteriously. He didn’t need to know that I wasn’t exactly up to speed on Argent’s chosen location and plans for today. 

Stiles pushed open the boarded entrance of the warehouse and stepped in before me, almost protectively. The room we were entered smelled liked dust, that’s what hit me first. The place was dark, except for skinny slivers of light slipping past the wooden boards hammered over the windows and doors. Instinctively, I wrapped my arm around Stiles’s waist. He tensed at my touch and I almost pulled away, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable. But then he swung his own around my shoulders and whispered, “I’m here. And they’re probably in here somewhere.” 

“Yes we are,” Isaac’s voice rang through the dark. The lights came on then, flickering at first, revealing the werewolf and Argent, both clad in leather, standing across from us. 

“Was that entrance necessary? Hiding out in the dark and all that,” I joked. Isaac narrowed his eyes at my comment, and then at Stiles, but ignoring him, I extended my hand to Allison’s dad. “But Mr. Argent, it’s nice to finally meet you.” 

Stiles removed his arm from around me as Argent firmly shook my hand. “Veronica, good to meet you too. You’re a Raven, correct?” 

"Yes, sir.”

"My family hasn’t come across one in about a thousand years. Your kind, they’re quite mysterious.”

“I suppose that’s why in myths they represent omens, good or bad. And they’re probably harder to find because they have two forms: human or bird. There’s no in between state for them to accidentally become and reveal what they are to society.” 

“Kistunes don’t even have an animal form. But coyotes, if they’re spirits, why do you think they have a different levels of shifting?” 

“My theory, based on the readings Lydia gave me, is their half-turn, so to speak, serves more as a practical skill. They can live among humans and compete in the natural world as animals. Or maybe it’s an evolved ability that developed from turning humans with the bite,” I answered. 

He cracked a bit of a smile. “You’re smart. Quick-witted. Like Allison. Isaac mentioned something about healing powers?” 

“Kind of, I heal by touching my injury. But they don’t heal fully. And there’s the emotional and physical drain, since I enter visions of how the injury happened.” 

“Then I guess you need to learn how to fight. How’s the wrist?” He gestured to my brace.

“It’s my right wrist, still fractured.” 

“Good. You should learn how to shoot with both hands anyway. We’ll start with a handgun for basic protection,” he said. I nodded in agreement, excited I wouldn’t have to rely so heavily on Isaac or Scott or Kira to keep saving me. To keep thinking of me as someone who needs protection. Stiles and Isaac put on headphones and stood closely to the entrance of the building.

I followed Argent to a table with a single gun on it. He picked it up and clicked the safety on. “This is a Ruger Single-Six convertible. It’s a single action revolver and the best option for someone with no background in weaponry.” 

Argent handed it to me and I almost dropped it. “It’s heavier than I thought it would be.” 

“And that’s why you have to watch out for the recoil. Please forget every action movie you’ve ever seen that makes shooting with guns look effortless.” I nodded at his advice as he gave me noise-canceling headphones and safety goggles. He ordered, “Put those on. Basic safety rules: don’t point the gun at anyone except the bad guys and don’t put your finger on the trigger until you’re ready. Now stand over there.” 

With the goggles on over my glasses and headphones around my neck, I stood several feet away from him, facing another table across the way that was lined with fruit. Chris said, “You’re gonna hold the gun in your non dominant hand to avoid further injuring your wrist. Put your thumb on one side of the grip and your middle, ring, and pinky fingers curled around the trigger guard.” 

He continued, “Cup your right hand over your left, gently. You’ll normally do it the other way, to steady yourself, not to grip. As a warning, your thumbs should not be in the way of the slides or you’ll get injured like that. Understood?” 

I nodded at his instructions. “Now stand shoulder-width apart. Yes, good. Just like that. Make sure your knees are slightly bent.” 

Quickly, I pushed the headphones over my ears and got back into position. Taking a deep breath, relaxing my body, I was ready to aim. It was slightly unnatural, using my left hand, but the rest of my body seemed to know how to align the front sight with the rear sight with my dominant eye. I clicked off the safety, kept my breathing nice and even, with my eyes fixed on the orange, and pulled the trigger twice. It felt easy, but only one bullet went through the middle of the fruit. The other one grazed the peel of the apple next to it. 

I turned the safety back on, took of my headphones, and spun around to see Chris, a faint, impressed smile on his face. “That was good?” 

“Not bad,” he said. Removing the goggles, I walked over to the table and placed the gun down. I stretched my wrist a bit, a minor pain affecting me. Stiles and Isaac came up to me and when I glanced at them, they stopped short in their tracks. “What’s wrong?” 

The boys exchanged looks, as they so often did, and one of them, hesitantly, answered, “Your eyes are black, V.” 

I didn’t know which one answered, my vision was starting to blur. My fingers touched the brim of my glasses and I tried to blink away the haze. But Isaac cupped my chin, tilting my face up towards his own. “They’re brown again. It’s gone.”

And then, everything went black.

 

My vision was gone, but I was still conscious. I had control over my body and I knew I was still standing up and not a crumpled heap collapsed on the floor. But when I opened my mouth to speak, I couldn’t. Nothing came out. At least, not the ones I wanted to say. 

Because then I started to hear someone speak and I waited before they were done to respond. But then I realized that it was my own voice that was ringing throughout the warehouse. I was asking, “Is this the body of Veronica Yang?” 

Neither of the boys spoke; it was Chris’s voice that answered the question. “Yes it is. And if you don’t mind, whoever you are, can you explain what is happening?” 

“Simply put, I am the leader of a powerful conspiracy. That’s what we call our group of ravens. And the stronger a Raven is, the more abilities they have. Including the ability to enter another’s body from a great distance. It’s even easier if the body is of a Raven spirit. It is unfortunate that Veronica Yang has no training or education, or even the knowledge of what she is.” 

Stiles quipped, “You mean a flock, right?” 

My voice added an edge to its words, “We are a conspiracy, not a flock. We’re not pigeons.” 

“Why are you doing this?” Chris asked, refocusing the conversation. 

“Due to Veronica’s lacking in great, knowledgeable resources on her own kind, I wanted to inform you that there is a man named Deaton in her vicinity that has recently been bestowed a bestiary.” 

“Wait, but Argent’s family has one. And it didn’t have any information on Ravens,” Isaac remarked. Even I didn’t need to be able to see to know that Chris was grimacing at Isaac’s naivety. My head turned to look at him. At least, I thought I was looking at him. 

“Exactly. This bestiary happens to be much older than the Argent family’s; in fact, it contains information on the Raven spirit. Information you will not be able to find otherwise. Veronica, if you are listening, take it and learn from it. There is so much you need to know.” 

“What do you know about Kate Argent?” Chris asked. I felt my lips purse themselves, the person on the other end thinking about how they should answer. 

“Kate Argent broke our alliance with the Coyote spirits inhabiting Mexico City and here in Beacon Hills. We’re unsure of her motives thus far, but will be taking action as soon as we get here. The advantage on your side, Veronica, is that she is unsure of what you are, about your heritage.” 

“Veronica is unsure of Veronica’s heritage,” Isaac muttered under his breath. 

It didn’t matter how quietly he said it, the person pulling my puppet strings heard him anyway. “Well, sure enough, that will change soon. My conspiracy will arrive within a week before the solar eclipse to help fight. I know you are Chris Argent, but the other boys?” 

“Isaac Lahey, werewolf.” 

“Stiles Stilinski, human.” 

My eyes then narrowed uncomfortably, unnaturally, and my voice spoke, “You are Kate Argent’s brother.” 

Chris answered professionally, “Yes, I am. But if she is going against a code, then I will let you do what you must.” 

“Are there more of you around Veronica?” 

Isaac said, “We have a pack. But who the hell are you?” 

I winced, I think, at his words and at the rudeness inflicting at whoever was trying to help us. Whoever was controlling me. But they didn’t answer. Instead, my vision returned. I didn’t know if I could speak, I just scanned their faces, being greeted with looks of confusion and fear. 

“Your eyes,” Stiles whispered, “were completely white, V.”

And I collapsed, I felt it happen, and I was pretty sure it was Isaac who caught me.


	9. A Little Calm

I looked at her curiously. “Have you noticed that you’re around a lot more when I’m awake?” 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“I mean, I’ve been hearing your thoughts as things happen in real time. And you already know things before I’ve had a chance to tell you in my dreams.” 

She took a moment before answering. “Maybe? I haven’t thought about it much when I’m here.” 

* * *

The pack and I crowded around one of the small, wooden lunch tables situated in the courtyard, tucked away in a corner far from the prying ears of the gossipmongers at school. It was also the first time in a couple weeks that we were all together, Malia included. Scott, for the umpteenth time, asked, “So your eyes were white? Like white white?”

And Stiles, for the umpteenth time, answered for me. “Yes. One hundred percent white. Like, horror movie, creepy white.” 

“And they were in control of your body?” 

I contributed, “I guess.” 

“But how?” 

“I don’t know. But when I go into work today, I’ll ask Deaton for the bestiary,” I said, for the umpteenth time. Scott had that look on his face, the one he wore when he was formulating, undoubtedly, another question he’d already asked. So I changed the subject. “Let’s go to Homecoming, guys.” 

The six heads all snapped to me and Kira, in a hushed voice, asked, “Now? We’re about to be in the middle of a war between two spirits we know nothing about and you want to go to dance.” 

“Guys, I’ll say it again: you don’t need to get involved.” 

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. “And I’ll say it again for you, V, we’re here to protect you in case you can’t protect yourself. You don’t know the extent of your powers or how big Kate’s pack is or how deep her vendetta runs.”

Without thinking, I whispered, "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même."

Isaac, eyes closed, breathed, “Exactly.”

All of them looked a million miles away; I had to remind them about Allison and her code. It was a mistake to bring her up, it was a mistake that it came from me. But then I caught a glimpse of Malia’s eyes, open, filled with guilt. In the distant corners of my mind, Allison asked, “Why is she guilty? She didn’t do anything to me.” 

I ignored my ghost and apologized. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mea—“ 

“Sweetheart, stop right there. Don’t be sorry,” Lydia said, her hand reaching across the table to hold mine. She looked pointedly at Kira. “Look, vixen, we promised her a kickass senior year and so far,it’s been like the rest. We should go as a group.” 

Excitedly, I said, “It’s in one week. And we basically have a few weeks until the partial solar eclipse and that’s definitely enough time to get ready for Kate. I’ll be okay.” The rest of the pack, though mostly reluctant, agreed to go. Some were even enthusiastic, though uneasy about the prospect of actual fun amidst an oncoming storm. But I smiled in satisfaction anyway. 

The bell rang and we split off into different directions for class. Isaac and I fell into step on our way to our intro business course. “How are we doing on the project? I know being in the hospital probably put us behind over a week.” 

Isaac shrugged and said, “Mr. Davis gave us a two week extension, so it’s due the day after winter break.” 

“That’s great.” The werewolf smiled down at me, the first genuine smile since our spat over Allison at the hospital. Which reminded me: “Lahey, hey. I wanted to say thank you. I know you saved my life that night. And I’m so grateful for that. Seriously.” 

“V, you were in danger,” he tried, diminishing the seriousness of what he’d done, “Scott howled, and I came running.” 

“You saved my life,” I repeated. “Shut up and take my gratitude.”

Before stepping into the classroom, I tiptoed and placed soft kiss on his cheek. 

* * *

When I got the animal clinic, I was trembling with anticipation. Everything I did was jittery, and had to be done multiple times. I clicked my car keys too many times, the confirmation beeps making birds fly out from their trees. It was all so hectic and Stiles questioned me earlier why I would even want to continue coming into work when I was in danger. But I needed a life that felt normal, one similar to what I had before I came clean to the pack. Before Isaac.

Deaton held the door open for me and said, “Good afternoon, Veronica.” 

“Alan,” I joked. His bemused expression made me smile. “How are you?” 

“I’m doing well. But are you?” 

“I think I’m doing surprisingly well for someone recently attacked by a werecoyote and possessed by some supernatural creature she knows next to nothing about.” He led me to his office, sat me down at his desk, and dropped down into his own leather chair. “Speaking of which, the creature that possessed me mentioned you.” 

“Interesting. What did they say?” he asked. 

“You were recently bestowed a bestiary, one I would find particularly useful in my life.” 

“Ah, yes.” Deaton smiled and stood up and walked over to his bookcase by the window. With his back to me, he said, “I haven’t even gotten a chance to read through it yet. How did they know?” 

“They didn’t say. But they did say there was a hefty amount of information in there about me. About Raven spirits.” 

He considered this, now holding a leather-bound book he’d pulled off his shelf. “It’s from my late great-grandfather’s collection. Marian recently gave it to me.” 

“Thank you so much. It means a lot to me,” I said as Deaton handed me the book, heavier than I expected. The binding was tearing, the pages yellow from age.

“Of course. Why don’t you take the afternoon off?” 

I shook my head. “Really, I couldn’t.” 

“Well,” he said, gesturing behind me, “it seems Scott doesn’t agree.” 

The Alpha werewolf was standing at the doorway, a grin stretched across his face. “I saw how excited you were about the bestiary and coming here after school. I thought I’d cover your shift so you can read it. I know if there’d been a book for me when I first turned, I would’ve wanted to know everything immediately.” 

I jumped up and gave Scott a big squeeze, squealing, “Thank you thank you thank you. You’re the best, Scotty!” 

He hugged me back, and said, “You’re welcome. Stiles is at his place; he wants you to go over.” 

With that, I said goodbye to Deaton and Scott and a few of the patients I’d grown fond of. The drive over to the Stilinski’s was shorter than usual, probably because both Allison and I were giddy with excitement. 

“Stop what you’re doing!” I shouted, swinging Stiles’s bedroom door open. My face lit up as I welcomed to the sight of both Stiles and Isaac hunched over dozens of piles of printed research all spread out the room. “Whatcha doing?” 

“I thought,” Lahey answered, “that Stiles could use some help going through this coyote research. Since you know, researching Ravens isn’t quite so necessary anymore.” 

Stiles checked his watch. “Aren’t you supposed to be at work still?” 

“Scott covered my shift for me so I could start reading the bestiary,” I replied, pushing some papers aside to make myself comfortable on the bed. I placed the book gently in my lap, careful not to tear any of the pages as I opened it to the first page. The boys were watching me while I read, and after successfully ignoring their stares for several minutes, Isaac impatiently asked, “Anything?” 

I glared at him. “So far it says that Raven spirits are the most cunning and agile of the trickster spirits. They have incredible self-control and they’re far more reserved than coyotes or foxes, _but_ ravens are more sinister.” 

“So we should be threatened by you?” he joked, smirking and wrapping an arm around me playfully. Stiles, from his desk chair, shifted closer to the bed to prop of his legs against the bed frame. I gently pressed my shoulder into Isaac’s chest and said, “Of course not. I’m not that scary. But after that the book just goes on to talk about how you can’t turn a human into a Raven, the way you do with werecoyotes and werewolves.” 

“What does that have to do with anything? 

“It means that Ravens are born into the family, so to speak. From the moment they can walk, they are trained in hand-to-hand combat and how to control their abilities. You know, training I don’t have,” I reminded him, lightly punching him in the arm.

They both took a moment to consider what I just said. Isaac noted, “So they stay with the children until they grow up.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“Because Ravens prefer the presence of maybe one or two others, according to Lydia,” Stiles piped up. “Though, when you consider what that Raven said when they possessed you, it sounds like these Raven spirits formed a large, powerful conspiracy.” 

“Either way, you got separated when you were a baby,” Isaac added. “How?” 

“Maybe not separated,” I murmured. “Maybe abandoned.” 

“V, it sounds like familial bonds were honored, at least for the children. You had to have gotten lost.” Isaac continued to pester me with theories about my separation, but Stiles noticed the visible discomfort on my face, and said, “What else did you find in that tiny timeframe of reading we gave you?”

Turning the pages, I tried to find something remotely interesting. I landed on a page titled Abilities and read, “‘Ravens have a strong connection with the dead. Some see them walking among the living, some have the power of communication.’” 

“Like you,” Stiles commented. I could feel Allison mulling it over in my subconscious, but I kept going: “‘Only the most powerful Ravens can summon spirits to the living world. The spirits must not have yet passed over. Though, in rare instances, a weaker Raven can draw power from the full moon to do the same.” 

“Allison,” slipped past Isaac’s lips, quietly, inaudibly. I moved out from under his arm and scrutinized his face. He repeated, louder this time, “Allison. You can summon Allison. We can talk to her.” 

“Lahey. Did you not hear what I read? I’m not a powerful Raven. I’m weak and young and I don’t know the extent of my powers. I wouldn’t be able to.” 

“But the full moon. You can try then,” he pleaded, jumping off the bed to make his case. “This is Allison we’re talking about.” 

“I would, if I knew that I had the strength to. But healing is so physically and emotionally draining; who knows what could happen if I tried to enter the spirit world while I’m awake. I could hurt myself before I can even get to Kate.” 

“But this is for Scott, or Chris, or _Lydia._ ”

That was it. Eyes shut, I hissed at him, “You cannot guilt trip me, Isaac.” 

“Ver—“ My eyes snapped open and he faltered backwards. Even Stiles flinched. I stood, taking control of the situation, and in a low, even voice, said, “No. I am not doing this. You don’t tell me what to do, _werewolf_.” 

Shaking his head, shaking off whatever he was feeling, he argued, “This is good for all of us.” 

“I will not do anything I am not ready for. And this? This is one of those things,” I said. His claws were already extended and he was almost ready to wolf out, but I didn’t stand down. 

I took a deliberate step towards him, not by will, but by instinct. Stiles, though, interrupted, “I-Isaac, man. You n-need to go.” 

The werwolf stalked out of the room and Stiles put a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him and let out a long sigh of relief, but quickly furrowed my eyebrows at him. He looked scared. “Your e-eyes were black again, V. I didn’t feel safe.” 

“I’m sorry, Stiles. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” I repeated, collapsing onto his bed, crying. I felt him sit down next to me, the weight of the bed shifting, and he whispered, “We’ve got a bit more reading to do.” 

* * *

About an hour later, my head was resting in his lap and Stiles lightly played with my hair while he read to me. “‘After extensive training, skilled Raven spirits are able to transform into their animal counterparts. No physical in-between state exists for these trickster spirits. But there is a mental shift that occurs when angered or threatened.

They become ruthless creatures, unmerciful to the ones who wronged them. With this darkness consuming their minds, the eyes of the Raven will turn black. In this state, they will be able to move a little slower than the speed of sound. Any human, trickster spirit, or shape-shifter will feel like their lives are in danger or terrified.” 

I groaned, rolling onto my side. “So I’m evil?” 

“No,” he answered, pulling me on top of him. “Darkness doesn’t make you evil.” 

His face was a few inches from mine and for a moment, we stayed like that. Just like that. He kept glancing down at my lips, like I wouldn’t notice, and I self-consciously licked them. Allison whispered encouragingly, “Go on now.” 

My phone beeped, interrupting the moment. I rolled off of Stiles and grabbed it off the nightstand, hairs still standing on end. The text message was from Lydia. 

 

**From: Lydia Martin**

_ So you might hate me. But Danny asked me to  _ _ Homecoming. He said it would be nice, since we lost  _ _ Ethan and Aiden.  _

 

“Lydia said she’s going to the dance with Danny. She’s apologetic, but, I mean, it shouldn’t be too bad with two couples in our group date,” I told him, shrugging. 

“Yeah, but the people without dates are you, me, Isaac, and Malia. And correct me if I’m wrong, but you and Isaac don’t seem to be on great terms right now,” he said sarcastically. Allison saw right through his snark and said, “He’s jealous.” 

Ignoring her, I said, “Right, that’s the problem here. Not you and your ex. How is she by the way?” 

“She’s been stressed lately. I guess, she’s not as in control as she thought she would be by now. So her and Peter are still working through things. Plus, you are a Raven spirits, so maybe that makes her uncomfortable?” 

“Of course.” I was such an idiot. Why didn’t I think about that before? “I’m so stupid, it didn’t even dawn on me that she was avoiding every pack meeting because she was uncomfortable. Our ancestors never got a long.” 

My phone beeped again before he could argue against my stupidity. 

 

**From: Lydia Martin**

_ Just told Isaac about the dance. He said he was asking Malia. Did you two get into a fight or something? _

 

I texted back:

_ Let's say his inner wolf brought out my inner Raven. _

 

Peering over my shoulder, Stiles asked, "What did Lydia want?"

"We won't have to worry about the weird dynamic between the four of us at the dance anymore,” I answered lamely. 

"Why?"

"Isaac's gonna go with Malia." My eyes watered a little at the words. He hugged me tightly and whispered, "It's gonna be okay."

"No, I know. I’m not jealous, or anything. I don’t - I didn’t let myself have feelings for him because I knew about the Allison thing.” Stiles relaxed his body at my words, still holding me. “I’m not upset. I kept him at arm’s length for good reason.” 

“Sometimes you can do everything right, V, but it doesn’t always work out.” 

I tilted my head up towards him, my nose grazing his cheek. “Like you and Lydia?” 

“Like me and Lydia.” Then, nudging me with his chin, he said, “Be my date to Homecoming and distract me? Please?” 

“What? Ew,” I whined. His expression saddened immediately and the corners of my mouth twitched upwards. “Stiles, that was a joke. Of course I’ll be your date, you goof.” 

His boyish smile spread, contagiously, to mine and he stood up with excitement. “That’s great. It’ll be great. We’ll have fun. I promise.” 

He started pacing in front of me, asking whether we should have a nice dinner beforehand or do something a little more extravagant. A dance was something Beacon Hills definitely needed. A little calm before the storm.

* * *

The next Tuesday afternoon, Kira, Lydia, and I found ourselves dress shopping. Once the sixth period bell finally rang, we left in favor of the mall, missing our first lacrosse practice of the season, especially since it was my only day off work at this time.

Stiles and I chose white, much to my inner Raven’s dismay; black was the more appropriate color for me. But it was a compromise and not really that big of a deal. More so now since we’d already been shopping for an hour and none of us fell in love with any of the dresses we tried on. When we hit the food court, Kira sighed out of frustration. “What’s up?” 

“One. Dress. One dress is all any of us needs. But it hasn't happened and I’m already so exhausted,” she complained. Turning to Lydia, Kira asked “How do you manage to do this, every single time, Lyd?” 

The strawberry blonde sat down and matter-of-factly, said, “Practice, ladies. Lots of practice.” 

I took a sip of water and asked, “Have you guys picked colors? Maybe that’s why I can’t find anything. Too narrow-minded.” 

Kira shook her head no and Lydia replied, “Danny and I are stuck between black and champagne. It depends on whatever I find, I suppose. We can’t all be like you and Stiles. So decisive.” 

“There’s a you and Stiles?” Kira asked, eyebrow raised. 

Glaring, I corrected her. “No. Nothing between us. We’re just going as friends.” 

“Does he know that?” Lydia smirked. 

“I’m pretty sure he does,” I answered haltingly. “Besides, I can’t do anything with him. Like I can’t do anything about Isaac. The ex-girlfriend thing.” 

“Oh please. Don’t worry about Malia.” 

“I’m not,” I said. 

“Oh, sweetie, don’t stop yourself on my account,” she said, wrapping her hand around mine. “Maybe for a second there, we could’ve happened. But then Aiden died. And Allison. And it wasn’t time. It was never our time.” 

Petulantly, I insisted, “Still.” 

“If you like Stiles, I say go for it. You have my blessing.” 

My heart sung at her words. But I argued anyway, “Even if I did, which I’m not saying I do, I don’t need a boy right now. In case you haven’t noticed, there’s quite a bit happening. A lot more important things are happening.” 

The girls nodded in agreement, knowing I was right. I needed to learn how to control my powers before falling in love. Then Kira said, “That might be the smart thing to do, but it might not happen the way you plan it.” 

We let her words sink in; they were frighteningly similar to the ones Stiles said to me about Isaac. But the silence didn’t last long, because Lydia asked, “Have you ever been with a boy?” 

"In what way?" I asked with uncertainty. She groan quietly and said, "I'm talking about sex, V."

"No. I kissed one guy on the lips, but that was so many years ago. Since then, I guess I’ve been waiting for the right guy.” 

Kira gasped. “What? But you kiss the boys on the cheek all the time.” 

“Lips are more magical than the cheeks.” 

Lydia scoffed. “Depends which ones.” 

“Lydia!” I spit out my drink and snorted. Kira shrugged and said, “She has a point.” 

“Well, clearly, you have some reservations about sex. But V, you and Stiles have something. I can see it.” 

I wanted to agree with her, but the face of a certain werewolf popped up in my mind. "But Isaac."

"What about the stubborn werewolf?" Kira asked, grabbing my water bottle from me.

"I thought there was something there. But whatever connection we may have had is completely gone.” 

"What do you mean?"

"When I was attacked, Isaac said he heard Scott howl and he came to us. But Scott didn't howl. Scott was in the woods, fighting a different werecoyote. He had no way of knowing that I was being attacked. I-I think I thought about Isaac that night when the werecoyote was attacking me. And then he miraculously showed up to save my life.” 

"Maybe Scott did howl and you just didn't recognize it as a pack call?" Kira suggested. I shook my head.

"In the bestiary, there were pages devoted to the kinds of bonds Ravens forge. They rarely connect with anyone but themselves. And wolves."

Lydia jumped in, twirling her hair. "In nature, ravens and wolves are symbiotic. Studies show that when ravens see carcasses left behind, they're very cautious before diving in. But if they are connected to a wolf pack, they eat immediately after."

"Yeah. That's how it works. Raven spirits and werewolves are known to have formed emotional tethers across time. And I think, unknowingly, Isaac and I bonded. Until we kept fighting about Allison."

"He really wants you to contact her without practice?"

"I think he does," Lydia answered for me. "I think it's for closure. But I'm worried about the state he's in. If you end up contacting her for him, he might get unstably attached."

"Exactly. I will do it when I'm ready and not a moment sooner."

Kira put a hand on my shoulder. "Do you think if you guys get past this, you'll fall for him?"

"No. Ravens and wolves don't fall for each other. They've tried, but their soul mates are either other raven spirits or humans."

"Another myth?" I gave a slight nod and Lydia stood up, changing the subject. "Come on, girls. Let's go find our dresses and wow human Stiles in the process."

She winked at me and sauntered off, leaving the two of us to trail behind.


	10. War is Coming

“So, you and Stiles?” 

"Are only going to Homecoming together. For the last time: there is nothing going on between us.” 

“If you say so.” She winked conspiratorially at me and changed the subject. “Have you and Isaac worked things out yet?” 

“I don’t think he wants to,” I answered. “We work on our project with Kira and Scott around and speak of nothing else. I thought thanking him for saving my life would fix things but it didn’t. But then he wants me to risk my life for you and I’m not ready. I don’t even know how to control my shifts.” 

“Do you have an anchor?” Allison asked with concern in eyes. I shook my head no. “You should find one, V. Even if it is Stiles.” 

* * *

**From: Chris Argent**

_ Veronica, I need you to come to my apartment after work today. It's important. Derek will be here too. _

 

I received his text as soon as I got off work so that was how I found myself driving to the dreaded apartment complex. As I parked, I silently wished to Allison that this wasn’t an emergency, that it wasn’t another thing to add on to my plate. I didn’t even care how selfish that sounded. 

Derek’s car was parked out in the lot, glistening in the dim evening light. Mr. Argent buzzed me up and when I walked in, the two of them were sitting apart on his couch, clad in nearly identical leather jackets. I greeted them, “Hi, Mr. Argent. Mr. Hale.” 

The werewolf stood and extended his hand out to me. I took it carefully, yet firm, and he said, “Call me Derek, the rest of Scott’s pack does. I never got a chance to say thank you for helping me when I managed to escape from Kate.” 

“It was nothing,” I said, shrugging off his gratitude. Then, mimicking the words I used on Isaac last week, he argued, “Take my gratitude, Veronica. I don’t give it out lightly.” 

Mr. Argent got up from his seat and walked over to the console table against the wall, reaching into the middle drawer. Turning towards me, he said, “Scott and Isaac mentioned that you haven’t been able to control your um —“ 

“My dark side?” I offered as he finished with “—inner Raven.”

“Well, that’s a much kinder way of putting it, Mr. Argent. But is that why Derek’s here? To teach me control?” I guessed. I wondered if Allison was also able to reach her father’s subconscious and communicate with him. 

“It’s Chris, Veronica. And no, Derek will work with you next time if the conspiracy that took over your body does not actually show up to train you themselves. He’s here today as protection, since Scott and Isaac could not miss lacrosse practice,” he replied. “But, I want you to be well prepared for tomorrow night at the dance. The last dance the school had, Kate went a bit overboard. And now she probably knows about your lack of control over your powers and attacking you is a smart move. At least from a hunter’s perspective.” 

“Okay,” I commented. “I’ll have a gun on me tomorrow night then.” 

He shook his head and handed me the sheath he’d pulled from the drawer. “You can’t have a gun at a California school. You can use this.” 

I withdrew the dagger from its sheath, the light hitting it just right, and it gleamed in my hands. Hesitantly, I said, “Thank you? I mean, I can’t take a gun to school but a knife is okay?” 

Derek corrected me. "It's a dagger."

“This was Allison’s,” Argent said, handing me a leather garter to wear on my thigh. “You’ll stick your sheath in this and your dress will cover it. Your dress better be that long.” 

“Yes, it’s long enough,” I said, smirking at his fatherliness. Twisting the dagger in my hands, I observed the different ways it glinted and noticed the Argent family symbol engraved into the handle. 

Argent cleared his throat, and I saw a bit of sadness in his eyes as he watched me. _Allison._ “The blade is made of silver and it’s been in my family for generations.” 

“Oh, I shouldn’t take it then,” I tried protesting. He waved me off and pointed out, “You need it more than I do, Veronica. Before Allison died, we adopted a new code. I need to protect those who cannot protect themselves.” 

Tears welled up in my eyes. I blurted, “I talk to Allison in my dreams and sometimes she comments on my day in the back of my mind. I should’ve told you that already. I’m sorry.” 

"Scott told me already," he replied, gently putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him, a bit surprised at the softness of his face, and asked, “Y-you’re not mad that I didn’t tell y-you right away?” 

"I don't blame you. Allison probably warned you about telling me. It's okay."

Oh how the Argents knew each other so well. With my eyes closed, I nodded. "I wish I understood our connection, but I'm not entirely sure why it's so strong."

"There's an urban legend in my family that my ancestor once saved a Raven spirit from a coyote, or some type of predator. I don't know how much of that is true, but maybe it's kind of an explanation," he said. Quickly changing the subject, Mr. Argent asked, "Do you know how to use the dagger?"

I shook my head no. Allison’s father shifted the handle in my hand, pointing the blade downward. "When you hold it like this, stab. Aim for the eyes, it'll serve as a distraction and possibly kill them."

"Wouldn't I aim for the chest or the heart?" I asked. Derek replied, "No, that wouldn't do anything against a werecoyote.”

I naturally flipped the dagger around in my hand and asked, “If I hold it like this, would I still be able to defend myself?” 

“Yes, swing your arm out, trying to slash their neck,” Derek explained. “They’ll bleed out quickly and die.” 

Argent commented, "Those are the basic tactics. Do your best to gain any advantage you can. Elbow them in the stomachs, knee them in the groins."

Familiarizing myself with the dagger for a few seconds longer, I placed it back in its sheath and Mr. Argent pulled me into a startling hug. I relaxed a little as he said, "Use the dagger tomorrow and you'll be safe. Please be safe."

This was what parental love felt like. Part of me knew that this was because of my connection with Allison and the other part felt guilty for enjoying her dad's affection. As unfamiliar it was, I needed it. Out of guilt, or sadness, I started to tear up at the thought, but Allison soothed me, saying, "This is perfect. It's perfect.”

* * *

"Oh, you look gorgeous, Veronica," Melissa cooed when she saw me, leaning against the door frame. Scott and his mom offered his house for the four of us girls to get ready, while the boys got ready at the Stilinskis'. I thanked her, smoothing down the front panels of my dress. It was tiered and lacy and white: everything that shouldn't have worked on me but did. Lydia forced it on me and promised that if I hated it, she would let me pick her dress.

I glanced over at Lydia who was curling her hair. Instead of the multicolored, asymmetrical dress I had had my eye on, she wore a blush strapless dress with one layer of flower patterned tulle. She gestured for Malia, who found a sweetheart black dress covered in Chantilly lace, to help curl the strands she couldn't reach.

"What do you think?" Kira asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Her hair was pulled into a bun on the top of her head, tendrils framing her face. Her dress was midnight blue with scalloped lace across her chest and hit just above her knee.

"Beautiful, Kira," I said. "I knew that dress would be perfect on you."

"What about you? Lydia nailed it with that dress and your french twist." I touched the back of my head, gently, where the strawberry blonde interwove flower pins into my hair.

The doorbell rang. Melissa got up and said, "Oh, there are the boys."

Before I took more than a couple steps to follow Scott’s mom downstairs, Lydia threw her arm out in front of me, effectively stopping me short. "No, we wait until they're crowded around by the stairs. Then we make our entrance. You last, V."

I laughed at the ridiculousness of her statement until she raised an eyebrow. I asked, “You're serious?"

"Yes, V." I forgot that Lydia used to be amazing at pretending to be a stuck-up, snobby, vapid queen bee. But parts of her must have genuinely enjoyed the popularity and the perks - I know I definitely wouldn't have minded. I stood behind my three friends and watched them descend to their dates - Lydia doing it flawlessly - before following them. 

Stiles was standing at the bottom of the stairs, face expectant, eyes connecting with mine. I smiled, taking small steps with my hand on the rail. But then my eyes flicked from his to Isaac's, who was giving me a gentle once-over, and I stumbled. Luckily, Kira and Scott had stayed close by and the Alpha werewolf reached over and caught me.

"Thanks, McCall." I laughed. Stiles took me by the hand and led me to the living room, where Melissa took our pictures. When we were done, Isaac and Malia took our places. Stiles pressed his hand against the small of my back, led me to the door, and said, "You look absolutely stunning in that dress."

"You're not so bad yourself," I joked, sending him a wink. His lips brushed my ear and he whispered, "I look better naked."

My body tensed at the thought of seeing Stiles naked. Allison whispered, “That escalated quickly.” 

I licked my lips and turned my head to say something suggestive, but Scott cleared his throat. With a cheeky smile on his face, he asked, "You two ready to go? We have dinner reservations."

My cheeks turned red at the sudden attention, leaving me unable to speak. Luckily, my date answered for me. "Yeah, let's have some fun!"

* * *

 

 Lydia, Danny, Stiles and I walked into the gym after taking a few shots in the Jeep. We found Kira, Scott, Isaac, and Malia sprawled out at a table large enough for the eight of us. I was pleasantly buzzed as Stiles pulled his chair close to mine and draped an arm behind me. I shifted closer to him without thinking about it. His hand moved to my bare shoulder, tracing circles with his thumb. I almost shivered at his touch. Kira and Scott made their way to the dance floor, where "We Can't Stop" was blasting from the speakers.

Stiles and I stayed where we were, awkwardly making eye contact with Isaac and Malia. Lydia stood from her seat, tired of our antics, and sent me a knowing smile. Danny gestured to the crowd and asked, "Are you gonna sit around or join them?"

He offered his hand to Lydia, who accepted it, and waited for us. Isaac and Malia gave each other a look and shrugged simultaneously before getting up to dance. Lydia winked at me, then made her way over with her date.

I turned to my own and asked, "Did you want to dance already?"

"Not yet, I think I'm still digesting the food," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his head. Laughing, I patted his stomach, which wasn't bloated in the slightest. I raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I kind of wanted to spend some time alone before getting in the middle of the crowd."

"Thanks for asking me, by the way," I said, grinning from ear to ear.

"What? V. I asked because I really wanted to go with you," he said, defending himself. I placed my hand on his lower thigh and smiled.

"I wasn't questioning your intentions, Stiles. I was just thanking you," I whispered, biting my lip. Stiles gently brushed the back of his fingers against my cheek and cupped his hand around my face. I thought he would tilt my head up so he could kiss me easily, gently, but instead, he rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

I stayed like that for a few more seconds before pulling away. If he wasn't going to kiss me then, he'd have to wait a while longer. Grinning, I said, "Do you wanna dance _now_?"

Without answering, Stiles laced his fingers through mine and dragged me to dance along to "Timber." He stayed true to himself and put his hand on the side of his head, moving his elbow side-to-side amidst a crowd of grinders. Lydia was next to me, laughing her head off, and shouted, "He can't be serious."

"I think he is," I yelled back, laughing just as hard. She nudged me in the side and said, "Show him how it's done, babe."

The genius disappeared back into the crowd, moving herself behind Stiles and effectively pushing him closer to me. He put his arms out, onto my shoulders, to steady himself. Just as he was about to move away and dance horrendously again, I put my hands over his and led them down to my hips, pulling him closer. We were pressed against each other and he had a look of confusion on his face. I smiled at him and turned around, our bodies melting into each other.

When I started to move and grind, he stiffened. I rested my head back onto his shoulder, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, and touched my lips to his ear to whisper, "Is this okay?"

Stiles nodded, and said encouragingly, "God yes.”

I danced more, letting the alcohol really hit me, and soon he moved along with me, mimicking my movements and tightening his hold. He moved his hands forward, pulling me into him as much as he could. Our bodies rocked side to side and I threw both arms up and around his neck at every chance I got. The room got hotter and hotter as I shimmied against him, as he nuzzled his face into my bare skin. I whimpered, prompting him to kiss my neck over and over again. His hands moved up and down my sides with confidence; when he had enough confidence, Stiles's hand grazed my ass.

The songs blurred into each other and the bodies surrounding us didn't matter anymore. It was just me and Stiles and him and me and soon, I found myself throwing my head back to nip at his neck. He moaned softly. I moved my hand to his face, turning him to look at me, and his eyes filled with determination. He licked his lips and I leaned up towards him, but then the song changed, a ballad in place of dance music.

Stiles's hands, still on my waist, turned me around and rested on the small of my back. We swayed in time with the music, but I feared the quietness of the song would give away the sound of my heart pounding in my chest. I knew my cheeks were bright red, from the heat and from the vodka, and cast my gaze downward. He was still taller than me in heels so I gently laid my head forward, touching his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?"

"I'm having so much fun, Stiles," I said, gazing up at him and smiling. My fingers caressed the back of his neck and our bodies relaxed. I looked around the room and saw Lydia dancing with Danny, giving me a thumbs up. Rolling my eyes, I adjusted my head against Stiles and found Kira and Scott, dancing closely. I smiled sheepishly at the fox but they turned and McCall shot me a smirk instead.

I sighed and turned to Stiles. As the song started to pick up speed, he smiled and moved one hand from my lower back to my face. His fingers cupped my cheek and I tilted my head up, lips finally meeting.

But our kiss was cut short when Isaac's fist slammed into Stiles. He stumbled backwards and I wrapped my arm around him. Coach Finstock yelled, "Lahey, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, shaking his hand out.

"Then fine. You're all kicked out. Get your merry band of misfits together and leave," Coach demanded. Scott groaned at the order and left to round up Lydia and Danny.

* * *

When we finally got all eight of us outside, I put my hand on Stiles's cheek and asked, "How are you feeling?"

There was a light shade of red where my hand was and it was definitely going to bruise over in the next couple of days. He whispered, while glaring at Isaac, "I felt better before getting punched in the face for no reason."

Scott said, "Isaac, man, what were you thinking?"

"I don't know."

This was ridiculous. But I needed to get rid of Danny before yelling at Isaac, so I said, "Look, Lydia, why don't you and Danny take Malia back home?"

Danny nodded for the three of them and they all got into her car. He said, "Be safe and try not to get into any more fights."

The edges of my lips quirked up as we watched them leave. I hissed, "Isaac, what is your problem?"

"My problem is that the two of you were kissing in front of Malia. Without a single thought in either of your minds that maybe it would hurt her."

Stiles jumped in. "You're concerned about Malia? I think you're jealous—"

"I hate to break up the lovers' spat," a voice whispered in the darkness, "but I have some work I need to get done that involves the little Raven over there."

_Kate_. She stepped out of the shadows, with two others behind her, and we watched without a word. Stiles instinctively moved forward, his arm extended in front of me. My hand touched my thigh, feeling the sheath beneath my dress.

"Oh, that's sweet. The human thinks he can protect his girlfriend. Poor Stiles, don't you know that's your first mistake?"

Scott and Isaac wolfed out. The alpha barked, "Don't threaten him."

"I'm not," she whispered. "I'm threatening the Raven. You should choose better friends though, Scott. She's got a dark side - an evil side - just like the rest of them.”

"Don't tell me what to do."

"That's too bad," she said, turning her gaze to me. Her voice was honey sweet as she spoke. "Looks like this little pack is going to die in the crossfire and it's all your fault. Tell your flock they shouldn't bother coming. Because then, they'll die too."

When I opened my eyes, I felt my body go cold. I raised my head slowly, pulling the dagger out. Mockingly, she gasped. "Do you think you can take me down? I bet you can't even take down my betas."

Without moving, I said, "You guys should get away from here."

"I'm staying." Scott stood beside me but his voice was wavering. I turned to look at Stiles and Kira, whose bodies were frozen with shock.

"Go," I commanded. Under her breath, Kira asked, voice trailing, "Why do I feel so…?"

Stiles answered, "Yeah, that happens when her eyes do that thing."

The pair moved away and I glanced back at Kate's betas. The man to her right unleashed his claws and I cocked my head to the side. He lunged at me and I stepped to the side swiftly, dodging him. Behind me, Scott murmured, "How is she that quick?"

The werecoyote then tried to claw at me and I ducked under his arm to hit him squarely in the groin with my elbow. He stumbled backwards and before he could regain his balance, I swung the dagger across his throat. The other beta was already moving towards me. Flipping the handle around in my hand, I spun on my heel and jammed it into her eye. I removed it as she fell limp next to my feet.

With my eyes locked on Kate, she howled, calling another werecoyote to fight for her. In a hushed voice, I asked, "I should end this now while I still have the chance."

She laughed at my words and said, "Oh, little Raven. We still have so much more time until I kill you."

Every step towards her was deliberate and slow; I gripped the dagger in my hand, my knuckles whitening. Scott warned, "V, don't do this now."

As I lifted the dagger in my hand, pointed towards her, someone tackled me down, knocking the dagger over to Scott. I rolled onto my back, Isaac still on top of me, and felt warmth flood back into my body. He got up and said, "You can't do it. Not yet."

I barely heard him speaking because I was too busy looking down at the werecoyotes I maimed. "Oh my god. I-I-I can't believe I did that."

“See how dangerous she is, McCall? You can't trust her. She's volatile," Kate said. "But don't worry, you won't stand a chance against my first beta. You definitely didn't the last time she attacked you."

We heard growling in the darkness and a familiar silhouette flanked Kate's side. She was dressed in black and had her claws at the ready.


	11. Real or Not

_"See how dangerous she is, McCall? You can't trust her. She's too volatile," Kate said. "But don't worry, you won't stand a chance against my first beta. You definitely didn't the last time she attacked you."_

 

"Malia," Scott spat. "What are you doing?"

Without answering, she walked forward to stand beside her alpha, a small smirk on her lips. She stood there solemnly, still wearing her homecoming dress, and Allison whispered, "Lydia."

I snapped my head towards Stiles, who had walked back with Kira after Isaac tackled me, and mouthed, "Text Lydia."

He nodded and subtly pulled his phone out of his dress pants to reach her. I was hoping I was the only one Malia hurt. Scott repeated himself. "What are you doing? With her?"

She opened her mouth, then clamped it shut, no doubt mocking us. But she tilted her head, considering indulging us and providing an answer, and put on a crisp smile. Kate commanded her gently, "Ignore them, dear. We're not fighting just yet."

"Why not?" I asked. A ghost of a smile danced onto her lips and in her honey sweet voice, she said, "No. We're outnumbered since you killed the pack members I brought with me."

That did it. In my chest, my heart screeched in pain and my body lost its heat again. As the anger swelled within me, I cast my eyes downward, back to the bodies at my feet. Allison's aunt noticed where my gaze had gone and took her chance to say, "Good thing no one will miss them."

But when I forced myself to send a withering glare to Malia, who was standing silently while Kate ran her mouth off, my heart pounded louder. Not out of fear, or guilt, but anger. 

Her distance wasn’t because she was awkward and uncomfortable with me, there was no way any of this was because she was jealous. Malia had distanced herself because of me. So she could work against me. She attacked me and put me in the hospital. 

"Malia's been a good beta. She surprised me when she came to offer her services. Apparently, the Raven's growing position in your little pack was a little off-putting," said Kate, practically hissing. In the back of my mind, I calculated how fast I would need to move to get to them both. I was quicker than either of them, easily, when my dark side was in control. But they had more strength. 

Screw it. I got ready to attack, shifting my body towards Malia, ready to take that first step forward. But then Isaac preemptively gripped my wrist, bringing me back, so I stayed by side, letting the warmth flood my body again. I sighed and moved backward. "Kate, take your dead and leave."

She shrugged at my demands, dismissing them as mere suggestions, and opened her mouth, but Malia twitched, her fist uncurling at her side. Seeing this, Kate closed her mouth back shut and hoisted the woman’s body over her shoulder, gesturing for Malia to do the same with the man. Together, they carried their dead away from the parking lot. Away from me. Kate looked over her shoulder and snarled, "We'll come back for you. We’ll come back for all of you."

My eyes focused on their backs, watching as they ran until they were completely consumed by the dark night. I asked Isaac, “Why didn’t the coyotes heal?” 

"What?" The werewolf loosened his around my wrist and with a concerned look on his face, asked, "What are you talking about?"

"They were supposed to be healing," I said, turning to him while the words spilled uncontrollably out from my mouth. “Coyote spirits are known for their adaptability so their bodies developed a healing power, like werewolves. But those two weren't healing. They died. I-I killed them.“

My voice cracked on the last words, completely breaking, and I crumbled into Isaac, who wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed his hand up and down my back, whispering into my hair, "It's okay, V. Sh, it's okay."

I relaxed a little but jumped at a noise coming from behind us. I pulled away from Isaac and saw that Stiles and Kira were walking back to us now. Stiles narrowed his eyes at Isaac and the bruise on his cheek was darkening. Pulling away, I looked at Scott and asked, "What did she mean no one will miss them?"

"I don't know. They could’ve been Omegas. Or she bit people that were homeless or just didn’t have any attachments?” he suggested, walking towards his girlfriend. “Maybe we should go to my house and I don’t know.” Scott whistled. “Not be alone?” 

Nodding, I pulled out my phone and said, "I'll let Lydia know what happened."

Scott hung his arm around Kira's shoulders and headed towards the Jeep. Stiles and Isaac both offered their arms to guide me but I refused, walked over to the passenger door, and climbed in myself. The couple sat closely, cuddling, while Isaac got in next to them, leaning against the window. When Stiles started driving, my eyes fixated on the darkness outside and I let my mind wander back to the dead werecoyotes.

Stiles reached over, placing his hand over my trembling one, and whispered, "What are you thinking about?"

"Kate's pack members," I said as he looked over at me grimly. "I killed them. I don’t know how to control my shifts. I didn’t mean to and that makes this so much worse. I could do that to any of you, Stiles.” 

He parked his car outside Scott's house and turned to the backseat to wake up his best friend. It was late, we were tired, and judging by the way Isaac immediately glowered at Stiles once he woke up, discussing everything that happened tonight was not a good idea. 

The three of them crawled out, Kira and Isaac walking straight to the house. Scott stood atthe driver’s door, barely cracking it open, and whispered, “We’ll figure things out tomorrow morning. Get some rest, buddy.” 

"Good call.” Stiles nodded enthusiastically. We got back on the road, sitting in silence as I pressed myself as close to the door as possible. I cleared my throat, and said, "Stiles, Kira asked you why she felt so…something. And you told her it happened a lot when I turned."

"Yeah, yeah." He reached over and grabbed my hand, tightening his around mine. "I get scared. I know I shouldn't be, but I get so overwhelmed with fear. And when you look at us, your eyes - it feels like they're digging into mine. Literally.”

I stayed quiet for the rest of the drive. 

"Come on," he said, hurrying me into the house and out of the cold. I pointed out that his dad's car wasn't outside, and Stiles muttered something about the late shift with Deputy Parrish.

We made our way up to his room quickly, silently, together. He picked a few things to change into in the bathroom and left. I reached into the laundry basket by his bed, grabbing my spandex shorts and one of Stiles's comfier tees. I slipped out of my dress and when I was finally ready for a relaxing sleep, Stiles knocked on the door. "Are you decent?" Laughing, I said, "I am, I am."

"I was thinking we should talk," he said as he practically sauntered in to his room and planted himself on his bed. Bewildered, I leaned against his desk, and replied, "We will. You heard Scott, tomorrow is better."

"What? Oh, no. No," he said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I, uh, I meant about us. You and me.”

"Me and you?" I crossed my arms over my chest and looked directly at him. He had a sheepish look on his face and he said, "I mean, we kissed."

"Barely," I said, rolling my eyes. But I stopped when his eyes filled with confusion. I explained, "Isaac broke it up before anything real happened. It was just a kiss, wasn’t it?”

He choked out, “What? You’re telling me that wasn’t real? And the handholding and the dancing and the flirting wasn’t real either.” 

Shit shit shit. “No, I was just—“ 

“So what you’re saying, Veronica, is that you don’t like me like that.” 

“I- what? That’s not what I’m saying.” 

His face fell. “It’s because of Isaac.” 

I uncrossed my arms and ran my fingers frustratedly through my hair and denied his accusations. “There is a war that is going to start soon! Because of me! I don’t have the time to think about you or Isaac or dating.” 

"But—"

I cut him off, hands gesturing wildly and my voice raising. "I might die, Stiles. Or I could kill one of you. And I get the whole 'we don't know how much time we'll have left together' thing, but if Kate hurt you or anyone in the pack _because of me_ , because I was too focused on boys, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I would go crazy. I'm not ready for this fight. And definitely not ready for anything else."

Stiles gripped his neck again, scratching lightly, and I could see his skin turning red. "I thought—"

“What are you thinking, please tell me.” I was still fuming a little, more in part because I’d allowed myself to get close to either of the boys. 

“I thought whatever was going on between us was real. And it wasn’t. I thought, just for a second, about Allison. Scott lost her without ever telling her how he still felt. Both of them had started to move on, but he was still unbelievably devastated. To lose his first love like that,” he said. His voice was breaking and I wanted to reach over and console him, but I stayed where I was. “Because of me, V.” 

“It wasn’t your fa—“ I started to say but he waved me off.

“That’s a debate for another day. And I don’t want to lose you like that. Like Allison. And I get it: you’re scared. You don’t know what you’ll do next. People get hurt when you’re not in control of your mind.” Stiles’s eyes were cast downward: he was remembering the nogitsune. 

My body acted separately from my mind and I suddenly found myself wrapped around him, practically in his lap. I was hugging him, stopping myself short of nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck. I whispered, “I’ll get through this as long as I have you by my side.” 

Stiles wrapped his arms around me in response, rather tightly, before exhaling deeply and pushing me away. “Yeah, you will.” He stood up and grabbed a pillow and blanket. “Goodnight, V. I’m gonna crash on the couch tonight….”

And he retreated downstairs, away from me, and I mentally slapped myself. For a brief second, I’d forgotten I told him the kiss was just a kiss and imagined us falling asleep together, me holding him or him holding me. Worried, but together. 

—

_Ally and I were sitting at our spot in the woods. She was swinging her legs off the bench and listening as I recounted the night before, about Kate and Malia. Her eyes widened and she breathed, "Malia betrayed you?"_

“She didn’t betray me, Allison. She betrayed Scott.” Scott who’d help her get in control of her powers, Scott who’d welcomed her into the pack with wide open arms. “Now if Kate had really wanted to catch me off guard, she should have used Lydia or Stiles. Or even Derek. Using Malia was so predictable.” 

Allison pulled her legs up onto the bench, tucking them under her. “Mhm, do you know what exactly she’s been feeding Kate?” 

“I’m not exactly an expert on coyote diets,” I replied quickly. 

“No, I meant information, smartass.” 

“Oh,” I said, making an awkward smile, “right. I don’t know. Malia probably told her I was a Raven and that a flock of them were coming to Beacon Hills to fight her.” 

“Conspiracy,” she corrected me. I rolled my eyes at her. “It’s a part of who you are, V. And they’re coming to _protect you_. Because I know Kate. And she’s probably building an army.” 

"Maybe," I said, agreeing with her suggestion.

"But one that the Ravens can take down. If they're anything like you, they're deadly.” I shifted uncomfortably and pushed off the table. Ally covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry. I know—"

“It’s okay. I’m trying to accept that I have their blood on my hands now,” I whispered. “My hands. They never even had a chance against me.” 

"You couldn't control it. Your spirit sensed immediate danger; you all could have been badly hurt."

Absentmindedly, I paced around the table and said, "If Isaac hadn't pissed me off right before, I probably wouldn't have turned as quickly."

“How did Isaac piss you off?” 

Oops. I hadn't mentioned that, or the kiss."He hit Stiles."

Her eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because Stiles kissed me for, like, two seconds, so it doesn’t mean anything. And then Isaac came out of nowhere and hit him, claiming he’d done it for Malia. Because we were being insensitive. Which is possibly true." 

Slapping me across the chest, she shrieked, "You kissed Stiles and you didn't tell me?"

“Well excuse me for thinking that Kate and Malia were more important,” I huffed. 

She pulled back to recollect herself. Allison smiled and said, "You're right. You're right. But was it good?"

“It was two seconds, like kissing his cheek.” But I felt my skin flare up, a blush was creeping onto my face. 

“You totally wanted more.” 

“Maybe. But I kind of told him it was just a kiss and it wasn’t real. But who knows, maybe if I don’t die during this trickster spirit war thing, we can clear things up.” 

"Whatever, you guys will be good together. He'll be your anchor." Before I answered, I zeroed in on some rustling in the trees. There were never any noises from the surrounding area, it was always the two of us. Allison's eyes followed me as I took a few steps towards the hiking path. "V? Nothing's ever in there. It's just a dream, Veronica."

"There's something in there," I said, leaving her at our spot and making my way into the woods. Even though there was very little light streaming through the branches, it wasn't too difficult to see. I closed my eyes and heard the rustling again, this time above me, moving through the sequoias' leaves. I watched three black creatures reveal themselves and fall from the tips of the trees to my feet. "Ravens."

They fluttered towards me, fluffing their wings. The one in front I presumed was the leader and they locked their eyes on mine. I bent down, hand slowly extended and it - her? - jumped and landed on my wrist, chirping. Suddenly, black smoke appeared and swirled around us. I couldn't see anything but I felt the raven leave me, crushing the leaves beneath it. The crunch of dried leaves was louder than before and echoed throughout the forest.

Finally, the smoke cleared and I saw a woman and two men, head-to-toe in leather, in place of the ravens. The woman stood in front, the men clearly meant to serve as backup. Their hands hovered over the weapons attached to them. They stared at me, their brown eyes full of what might have been respect. But that wouldn't be right.

Her eyes, on the other hand, were almost black, naturally, and her hair, shoulder-length and choppy, moved gracefully in the breeze. Her red lips curved into a smile and she opened her mouth to speak. "Veronica."

"Who are you?" I asked, making her smile falter. I thought I saw water well in her glimmering eyes, but she blinked whatever it was away and tried again. "Hello, Veronica. You're so grown now."

That didn't make any sense. "H-H-How do you know me?"

"That doesn't matter. Tonight, you killed two werecoyotes. To ease your mind, I thought you'd like to know that they weren't innocent. They were murderers who attacked our families. Your families."

"I don't have a family," I said, coolly. The woman's pitch black hair fell in front of her face, masking her grimace at my words. She pushed it out of her face, exposing a small, star-shaped scar just beneath her right eye.

"You do, in us. We're coming to you, to save you."

"How soon?"

"We were meant to come a week before the solar eclipse. But it seems we need to come sooner. We'll be there in one week. To train you, my dear."

I retorted, "I have a trainer."

"Yes, the Hunter of the Argent clan. His family has served us well through the centuries, with a few exceptions," the man - he had a ponytail - behind her grunted. "The only ones who can train you to reach your greatest potential are the only ones like you."

"Like you?"

"We are your family."

"You are not my family. I have no one except my pack."

"Yes, your 'pack' which consists of two werewolves, a human, a banshee, a kitsune," the other one spat, "and a traitorous werecoyote.” My body went cold. I lunged at the man but the woman stopped me, clutching both of my wrists. "Veronica, we are the only ones you can trust."

"That's a lie. I can trust the Hales, my pack, Chris Argent."

"Chris Argent, whose sister is the cause for this war, Veronica. He is the worst person to trust." I struck her across the face. I said, "They've been there for me more than you ever were."

The whole of her eyes turned black, and I knew she using her powers. I shivered involuntarily and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Her voice was even as she spoke, "Maybe they have been. But without us, you'll never learn how to be in control. And if you're not in control, Veronica, you will kill more people. Innocent people."

_Images of the werecoyotes lying on the parking lot asphalt and bleeding out flashed in my mind. Purposely, deliberate. There was the man clawing at me. Or jamming the dagger into her eye, slashing him across the neck, veins bursting, blood splashing. Blood. Howls. Too much, it was too much. I looked at the woman, wondering how she was doing this, and she smirked. I started to scream, bending back down to the ground and clutching my ears._

_She leapt towards me, her two men clamped their large hands around her wrists and pulled her back before she could reach me. She shouted, "Veronica—"_


	12. I Am Not the Danger

By the time Stiles and I got to the McCalls’ in the morning, I was filled with an overwhelming sense of cold dread. And it wasn’t from the fall chill outside - the ride over had been frostily quiet. 

I looked out the window and saw Lydia’s car already parked in the driveway instead of Melissa’s. Stiles leapt out of the Jeep and I tentatively opened the door, not ready to get out. He walked around his car when he realized I wasn’t coming out on my own and asked, “What are you thinking?” 

There was a slight hostility in those four words, but I smiled meekly and answered anyway. “Malia. Kate. Isaac.” 

His jaw tensed at the last name but he reached over and squeezed my hand. A dull tingle went up my arm as he said, “Everything will work out.” 

“Since when are you the optimistic one? What happened to the cynical, sarcastic boy I’ve heard so much about?” He threw his head back in laughter and replied simply, “You showed up.” 

My heart fluttered and I shot him a quizzical look. "What?"

"I don't know if you know this, but you are quite cynical, V. We didn't need more people being unhelpful.” I hadn’t expected that and let out a loud laugh as we walked into the house. 

Lydia, glowing, was lounging on the large couch in the living room with her hair neatly braided into a casual up-do. I envied her for a quick minute, especially because her and Danny had actually gone to an after party as opposed to sleeping like the rest of us. On the love seat was Kira, clad in a leather jacket and skinny jeans. Stiles and I dropped down next to the strawberry blonde as Isaac and Scott bumbled down the stairs, both with bed-head.

Isaac sat on the armrest by Lydia and his alpha fell into the seat beside Kira, yawning. "So we're all here. Again."

"Yeah," Lydia said, her voice small. "Kind of." She closed her eyes, clearly wishing, wanting. I looked at the rest of them: Stiles had a shade of guilt in his eyes, Isaac was solemn, and Scott distant. But I could feel her with us, listening in as I often found her doing. How it was possible for her to be getting stronger in our world, I didn't know. But if this were like every other night at our spot in the woods, she would be nudging my side with her elbow, telling me to do something about her friends.

I cleared my throat and said, "Actually she's here right now.”

One of them asked, "How do you know?"

Shrugging, I replied, "I can feel her presence."

"What do you mean?" Isaac asked. His face remained unchanged, unaffected by my words. I could see glimmers of sadness in his eyes though. 

"We have a strong connection. Lately, I can feel her near me or hear her in the back of my mind. Her spirit is either getting stronger in our world or I'm getting more powerful."

Probably the latter," Lydia commented. Her lips, bubblegum pink, turned into a smile, the shine of her teeth peeking out. I knew Allison would smile back just as brightly. "But I'm glad to know that she's around more often. Watching over us."

"Yeah, it is," Scott said, coming back to us, eyes still glazed over a bit. We sat in a comfortable silence, no one wanting to ruin the moment. But we knew that there were emergent matters to attend to and Scott finally broke it. "Last night was ridiculous."

Lydia straightened her back. "V texted me everything, but I still don't get what the hell happened with Malia."

“We welcomed her immediately and she crossed us. I don’t know,” Scott added. 

"We dropped her off at Peter and Derek's," she said, going over the night before. "Imagine if the three of us stayed with you guys."

"It's good that you didn't," Kira said. "Less of a chance of you or Danny getting hurt. I mean, Malia, Kate, and the other two werecoyotes? I didn't have my katana in the car so it would've been a lot worse."

Lydia nodded. "But I still can't believe Malia betrayed us."

"I'm not," Isaac said, shrugging at her and Kira's surprise. "She's a werecoyote. Her loyalties were never with wolves."

"I hate to agree, but he's right," Stiles offered. "Allison told us how much coyotes hated wolves."

"Then it was smart of Kate to approach her."

Shaking my head, I said, "Kate told us _Malia_ went to her. The only creature Coyote Spirits hate more than wolves are Ravens."

"But how would Malia know that?"

"We told her. We've been feeding her information."

Before Lydia had a chance to argue, Stiles groaned. "This is all my fault. I'm the one who kept updating her whenever she wasn't kept skipping meetings."

"Hey, I'm pretty sure we kept telling you to.”

He stood, frustrated, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "But I'm the one that told her we were going to see Argent."

Lydia asked, "But why would that matter to Kate?"

"She wants my head, remember?"

"No, I understand that. I meant, why would that have mattered to her then? We didn't know you were a Raven until after you were put in the hospital." Her words stirred Allison and she remembered something I'd mentioned I read in Deaton's bestiary. I murmured Allison's thoughts, "What if she already knew what I was?"

Someone asked, "How?" But instead of answering immediately, I started to dig into my bag. I pulled out the bestiary, skimmed through a few of the pages, and handed it to the redhead. Lydia read, "'Coyotes, whether in their human, partial, or full forms, are able to sense the presence of a nearby conspiracy. In extremely rare cases, they can catch the scent of a single raven.'"

Scott said, “I feel like we’re missing something though. Why go after Ravens in Beacon Hills?” 

“Maybe if she got rid of her supposed biggest adversary, she could take down every supernatural creature in Beacon Hills before finally putting the Argent name back on top.” 

"So it wasn't my fault?" Stiles asked, looking down at the two of us.

Isaac grunted. "Not everything is about you, Stilinski." 

Ignoring Isaac, I said, "It was never your fault. We kept updating Malia who gave everything to Kate. We all trusted her."

Scott smiled meekly and removed his arm from around Kira. Clasping his hands together and leaning forward, elbows on knees, he said, "But we do need a plan to stop her."

His best friend immediately left to go to the kitchen, muttering something about exes. Lydia peered at me questioningly and I said, "I know it's for the good of the pack, but we'll let him sit this one out.”

I moved over to the side of the couch, Lydia followed, and Isaac plopped down next to her.

"What do we do about Malia?" Kira asked. Scott touched her knee gently. If I studied him closely, there was defeat crinkling underneath his eyes. He said, "I don't know. Any ideas?"

"Attack her?" Lydia suggested and he shook his head no. She snapped, "She betrayed us all. And she wasn't possessed by a dark spirit like Stiles. This was her _choice_."

"But that could provoke Kate," Kira pointed out. Isaac groaned and I shot him a look. He said, "Who cares?"

"I don't want you guys in any unnecessary danger," I started to say, "but according to the bestiary, there's a reason why Kate isn't attacking until the solar eclipse.”

Lydia handed it back to me and I read, "'On the solar eclipse, every trickster spirit that draws its powers from the moon will be at their most powerful.'"

“But how do you think Kate will react if we harm Malia, her beta?” Kira argued. “With a cake? She might not attack us, but she’ll send someone else to do her dirty work.” 

“We do it fast and get Kate in the process.” 

I uncontrollably groaned audibly and every single one of them eyed me warily. Throwing my hands up, I blurted, "What? It’s just like Isaac to act so stupidly impuslive. It’s almost as bad as punching someone at the dance instead of dealing with it in an appropriate and mature way.”

The words left before I could stop it and I watched as across from me, Kira's and Scott's jaws dropped. Lydia, perched on the edge of the couch, smirked at the edge in my voice and the boldness of my words. From the corner of my eye, I could see Isaac clenching his fists and shutting his eyes to prevent himself from shifting. 

Kira looked at Lydia nervously, her boyfriend coughing uncomfortably beside her. The banshee clapped her hands together and said, “I’m going to pick us up some lunch.”

The kitsune jumped up with her and they headed towards the door. Scott glanced at the both of us, still tensely sitting apart. His voice hit a higher octave as he shouted, "Wait for me!"

I pursed my lips and Isaac grumbled beside me, one hand gripping the armrest. "What the hell was that, Veronica?"

Shrugging, I stated, "You know exactly what that was."

"God, V. Way to be mature," he spat, his claws digging into the couch. I tried rubbing my hands together to keep warm, but my temperature was dropping rapidly. He scanned my face and growled: I knew I turned. Instinctively, my back straightened out, right leg crossed over the left, and eyebrows raised. I said, smirking, "Careful there. Don't wanna ruin Melissa's furniture, _werewolf_."

Isaac stood, about to argue back, but I shook my head no. "I'm sorry. That was rude. I should've just punched you instead."

"I told you, that was about—"

"Malia?" I finished for him, finally standing up. I brushed my hands on my jeans and answered, "I know that. We all heard you say that. But I'm calling bullshit, Lahey."

"Stop being a cryptic bitch, Veronica, and say what you want to say.” It should've stung, it should've hurt, but it didn't. Allison gasped for me but I couldn't muster up any offense.

"Ouch." He glowered at my sarcastic remark and I smiled brightly at him. "I enjoy calling you out on your bullshit. You punched Stiles.”

Isaac scoffed. “Why do you care? Is he your boyfriend?”

“No, but I care about him," I said. "And if he were, you had no right to punch him."

"So if he's not your boyfriend, what are you two?" I swore I saw his face soften at his words but I had no reason to point that out. Instead I watched as he took a few steps towards me.

“Why do you care?” I said, stealing his words, and crossed my arms over my chest. Suddenly I realized our bodies were inches apart and it took every bit of control I had not to pull out the dagger concealed at my hip. Or kiss him. My eyes quickly dropped from his lips to his hands, checking to see if his claws were still extended. They were.

He narrowed his eyes. "Just tell me if you are."

“I’ll ask again: why do you even care?"

Behind me, someone cleared their throat. We both turned towards the stairway and saw Stiles. If my Raven was all out, he had to have fought the sickening feeling that was swelling in his body. He answered, "He's jealous, V."

I stared Isaac down and he growled in response. "Maybe I am."

"Why?"

"Because I felt something with you. And you think you belong with a human," he spat at Stiles. But when he turned back to face me, I was taken aback by his sudden shift: his eyes were pleading with me. Hints of warmth crept back as I watched him carefully until Stiles coughed. 

My eyes met his and all I saw was fear; I hadn’t turned back yet. Stiles was terrified but here was Isaac, standing inches away from me, unafraid. 

Stiles, breaking into my thoughts, whispered, “Come back to us, V. Please.” 

“He’s more than human,” I said, “but that’s not the point. My feelings are not a concern. They are a non-issue. Whatever you thought was happening between us wasn’t real. Stiles understands that.” 

“Then why does it look like you already chose him?” 

“I didn’t. But it’s not like you made yourself a choice.” 

“As if I needed to tell you,” he growled. “Your heart picked up whenever we were together.” 

I glared at him; I knew about his heightened sense of hearing, but I still felt like my privacy was being invaded. Without waiting for another snarky reply, Isaac shouted at me, “I saved your damn life.” 

“And then you begged me to risk it so you could speak to Allison again.” 

His eyes flicked up at the front door, lingering, and I knew the other three were back. He claimed, shame slinking into his words, “It was for all of us.” 

"But you didn't care if I got hurt."

"Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because I put Allison before you?"

"I don't care that you put her before me. I get it. I'm never going to replace her and I don't want to." My voice cracked. "But I didn't want to get involved with something that big. Especially with people trying to kill me."

"But you and Stiles—"

"We're not anything. Like she said, whatever either of us were feeling wasn’t real,” Stiles said sadly, without even giving me a chance to argue back.

Isaac's body visibly relaxed and I glanced over my shoulder at the three pack members hovering in the corner and tried to offer a reassuring smile. But instead, Kira and Lydia stepped back in fear and Scott's claws appeared at his side. "V, control yourself."

"I'm trying."

"Are you sure? Because every time this happens, you scare the shit out of us and make us sick to our stomachs."

Kira reached out to him, warned, "She's trying her best, Scott."

"Then get help from Derek or me."

"It's not the same, McCall. You're a shifter, you need an anchor. I'm a spirit that's only tied to death in this world.”

He flashed his canines at me. "You are putting us all at risk, V."

"I am doing my best to control it, Scott. See? I'm not attacking you, am I? You're not in danger right now.” 

Scott's eyes flashed red. "But I feel threatened right now. You need to control it, your power, because I can't put my pack in danger."

"Fine, kick me out. My conspiracy is coming in one week. They'll train me and protect me. Unlike you," I spat.

"What?"

"They understand that I need the right kind of training to defeat Kate. They're only ones that can train me."

"Why are they coming?"

"The incident with Kate made them realize I need help. Because clearly, this pack isn’t very useful to me.”

"You can trust them?"

"I have no one else to trust."

"We're your pack."

"Are you? Because you'd rather kick me out at my weakest than help me get stronger. Kate is trying to kill me and you're about to feed me to her."

"That's not—"

I smirked, crossing my arms again. "Tell me, Scott. Do you want to be on the losing side or mine?"

"Ver—"

"Because for anyone who gets in our way, I make no promises."

He lunged at me, and I drew my dagger, but Isaac moved to stand between us. I slammed into him, warmth immediately pouring into my heart. I trembled at the sight of my hands, dropping the dagger, and whispered, "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry."


	13. Inner Raven

_“Are you ready for tonight?” Allison draped her arm around me._

_“I have to be, y’know?” I answered. Then I looked away, and said, more to myself than to her, “I need to trust them.”_

* * *

Isaac and I were sitting side by side at one of the courtyard tables after school. My skin was soaking up the bright sunshine, a light breeze passing by every now and then. Closing the finance book splayed out in front of me, I sighed and said, “I really miss southern California. Constant sun and warmth. All year round.”

“We still get that,” he said, laughing. The last week or so had been a refreshing course in friendship for Isaac and me; Scott, on the other hand, was still tense after the close call at his house. But Isaac was good and the connection between us was stronger than ever. I pushed his head away and said, “Shut up. It gets dreary here in the winter months. You know that.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Isaac grinned at me before gesturing to the closed textbook. “Are you done with your section of the business project then?” 

“Almost, but I can’t really focus on it right now.” He nodded in understanding. We both stood, packing up our bags, and smiled when we heard the loud clicks Lydia’s heels against the concrete. She sauntered towards us, Stiles not too far behind. 

Gripping her purse, she asked, “Excited about tonight?” 

“Absolutely. And scared. I mean, this woman has to be really powerful. She’s possessed me and tapped into my dreams.” I slung my bag onto my shoulder. 

“But do you trust her?” 

The four of us made our way to the parking lot, stopping at Lydia’s car. “A little, I think.” 

Stiles clasped his hands together, rubbing them almost frantically, and asked, “Okay. What’s the plan? Do you need me to drive or go with you? Or Scott?” 

“Actually no,” Isaac said, a small smile dancing onto his lips, “I’ll be with her.” 

“Why you?” 

“Stiles!” Lydia slapped him across his chest. “He’s a werewolf. You’ve seen V’s skills and now imagine an entire pack of more powerful and better trained ravens. Isaac will provide better physical protection. Not to mention, they’ll probably enjoy a wolf’s presence over us humans.” 

I smiled at her gratefully as Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned, “Fine, I guess that makes sense.” 

“Alright, I’ll meet you at 5, V?” Isaac asked. I nodded and he hopped on his motorcycle and drove off. Lydia said, “Okay, good luck tonight. Call me after.” 

“Thanks, Lydia.” Stiles draped his arm around me as we walked towards the Jeep and I shivered at his touch. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, yeah.” I glanced up at him, through my eyelashes. It had been a little over a week since we kissed at Homecoming and despite my insistence that it hadn’t been real, I really wanted to do it again. But after our talk and my screaming match with Isaac, it seemed wrong to want it the way I did. Not to mention we had less than two weeks until the solar eclipse and I needed to focus on Kate and her war on Ravens. Stiles shook me out of my own thoughts and pulled away, leaning against the side of his car. He smiled at me and asked, “What are you thinking about, V?” 

Allison whispered, “She’s thinking about you.” 

I shrugged away her from my mind. “Nothing important.” 

He closed his eyes hard, as though he were in pain, and took a deep breath before blurting, “Do you want to go on a date with me?” 

“Tonight? Because I kind of have a thing….” 

“No, you goof. But definitely soon.” He opened the door for me and I climbed in, grinning. I picked up off a few stray pieces of grass from my dark wash jeans as Stiles got in and gripped the steering wheel, saying, “I know you said I was imagining everything—“ 

“I didn’t say _that_.” 

“But,” he continued, “I don’t think I was. I think you’re scared and I would like to go on a date with you. However, I also understand that you need to focus on Kate and the solar eclipse. So if you would agree to one date with me, please, we can wait until afterwards.” 

I kissed him on the cheek. “Stiles, I want to go on a date with you. This Friday maybe?” 

“Really?” 

“Yes. You’re right. I’m scared. I let myself get close to you and maybe Kate will you use or Isaac against me.” 

His face fell my mention of Isaac: if I was admitting to him our feelings were real, I was admitting my feelings for Lahey were real too. Stiles brushed it off, his hyperactivity back immediately, and said, “It won’t be huge or anything, not fancy.” 

“So McDonald’s?” 

“No. Definitely not. But it’ll be good. Depending on your new training schedule, right?” 

“Yeah, I gotta figure that out with them tonight, I guess. I still want Argent to train me in weaponry.” 

“That’ll be helpful when you go Raven on the werecoyotes. I have a question for you though.” 

“Shoot.” 

“I, uh, was wondering,” Stiles began. He was scratching at his neck with one hand and tightening his grip on the wheel with the other; he was more nervous asking me this than about going on a date with him. “Do you think you’ll meet your parents tonight?” 

Parents. My breath caught in my throat and I dropped my gaze to my lap. I whispered, “That didn’t cross my mind.” 

“Oh. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to bring that up,” he said quickly, reaching over to grab one of my hands. His thumb gently stroked my knuckles and my mind cooled down. 

“It’s okay. I mean, I always thought they would be my family. But parents? The idea of me actually having any is- is absurd.” 

He parked on his driveway and said, “Hey, V, listen to me. It’s not absurd, maybe - maybe they’re out there. Maybe it’ll be tonight. Don’t give up hope.” 

“But what if it’s true? What if it only breeds eternal misery?” 

“You’ll be fine.” He cracked a smile and put his arm around me, rubbing my bare arms. I smiled at him, his face now inches away from mine. And his eyes dropped their gaze from my eyes to my lips for almost a minute before dipping further down. Confused, I followed his stare and realized my gray tank top had fallen, revealing a sliver of my black and nude lace bra. I almost tugged it back up but accidentally glanced at Stiles again, and stopped myself. He licked his lips slowly and my breath caught in my chest. _Kiss me, kiss me, kiss me._ He started to lean and —

“Hey you two,” Sheriff Stilinski said through the crack of the window. Stiles pulled away and saluted his father. “I’m heading to the station right now, I won’t be back for dinner.” 

Through his teeth, Stiles said, “Thanks. Dad.” Once the Sheriff walked away, I laughed loudly and hopped out of the Jeep. 

* * *

“Veronica,” Isaac started, “it’s okay to be nervous.”

“I am definitely nervous. I am not denying that.” We were sitting in my car, watching the clock make its way to 5:30. “We’re in the middle of the woods, it’s gonna get dark, and we’ll be alone with dangerous creatures.” 

“But they’re your conspiracy.” 

“I know. I know. It’s just.” I gripped my steering wheel tighter until my knuckles turned white. Isaac reached over and removed my hands from the wheel, gently rubbing them and successfully relaxing me a bit. 

“What’s up?” 

“Stiles mentioned my parents. And I shouldn’t even be worrying about my parents because we’ve got a war coming on. Like, this is not some bullshit orphan self-discovery journey. It’s real life, it’s supernatural, it’s dangerous.” 

“You’re a teenager.” 

“Who’s a killer.” 

“But you’re still a teenager. Who’s never known her parents, or if they’re even alive.” 

“So helpful.” 

He rolled his eyes and pointed at the clock. It was 5:29. The two of us got out of the car and made our way into the woods, ignoring the obvious, Beacon Hills-mandated hiking trail. The Ravens mentioned a Twilight-like clearing in the forest some time during the week, so I lead Isaac to where we would meet them. The sound of leaves breaking beneath our feet seemed louder than usual and I couldn’t help but notice the looming silence in the trees. Isaac kept one hand outstretched, touching my elbow, at all times. After a several beats, he spoke softly, “I wonder what it would be like if my parents were still alive and happy. It’s okay for you to be curious about your own.” 

“Thanks, Lahey. For so much,” I whispered, moving branches and bushes out of the way. 

“Yeah, well, I thrive on danger.” Whipping my head around, I glared at him. But before I could say anything, we were greeted at the clearing by a large group of people, head-to-toe in black. 

The woman from my dreams, with her choppy, shoulder length, pitch black hair, stepped forward. She opened her mouth, again painted crimson red, and said, “Veronica. It’s good to see you.” 

“It’s great to meet you in person. And not being possessed.” She smiled meekly at me. Isaac half-barked, “What’s your name?”

“Diana.” She smiled, unfazed by his attitude, and gestured to him as well. “And you are?” 

“Isaac Lahey.” 

“The werewolf,” grunted one of the men behind Diana, flexing his muscles. In response, Isaac’s claws extended and he growled. I put a hand on his arm and Diana shook her head no. She was clearly the leader - or was the appropriate term ‘the Ser’? 

She said, “That aside, we have much to discuss. There are two weeks until the solar eclipse. I presume you know that Isaac is your werewolf as you are his Raven.” 

Isaac spoke for me. “What does that mean exactly?” 

“There is an ancient myth that when the Raven spirit came down to earth and assumed a human form to fight the Coyote spirit, the werewolf was the first supernatural creature to offer their services.”

“Okay,” I said, nodding. That story had been included in Deaton’s bestiary. 

“And through time, the bond was cemented, creating emotional tethers between the two. You’ve noticed that if Isaac touches you when your Raven is out, your humanity immediately returns?” 

Together, we answered, “Yes.” 

“But be wary, please, it is not uncommon for the emotional ties you feel with each other to be confused with love. It is not love; in fact, it is impossible for werewolves and ravens to fall in love.” 

Isaac stiffened beside me, the veins in his neck visible and bulging. I couldn’t help myself when I asked, “Why?” 

“There are many different answers that have been told throughout time, but we are still unsure of the reason or the choices that were made by our ancestors,” she said. Diana was elegant but the ferocity in her eyes never wavered. “But enough of that, Veronica. We have a little less than two weeks before Kate strikes, before the solar eclipse.” 

“Down with Kate! Down with Kate!” shouted the crowd of Ravens as they jumped with euphoria. My eyes widened at their excitement and Isaac’s expression matched my own. Diana held out a hand, effectively silencing them. She smirked and said, “Soon enough. We will get our revenge on the she-coyote. But for tonight, we welcome a new member into our family, under our wings.”

If Stiles were here, he’d have been proud of her clearly intentional pun. She continued, “Veronica needs to be trained; this is her war. Her fight. She is one of us, we cannot leave her defenseless.” 

I blurted, “Why is it mine?” 

Diana’s eyes locked on mine, muddled with confusion and concern. “You don’t know?” 

“I don’t know anything.” A few of the men and women behind her cracked smiles. “I mean, I don’t know why Kate is starting this war with Ravens, let alone my position in it.” 

“Kate plans to wipe out the existence of our creatures. There used to be a Beacon Hills conspiracy, but in the months when the nogitsune ran rampant, her and her pack terminated them.”

“How do you know that?”

“We send scouts every so often to different locations to find any straggling Ravens. When they came to Beacon Hills, there were none. Admittedly, we haven’t been here in decades, but there was zero trace of any previous existence of Ravens here,” she explained. “But then you arrived and became impossible to kill. Isn’t that accurate, werewolf?” 

Isaac grabbed the back of his neck and looked at me sheepishly. I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for an explanation. “You were in danger at the beginning of the school year. Scott couldn’t pinpoint the attacks and since he thought Derek was with Cora, he didn’t really know what to do.” 

“Scott was protecting me? Even when he didn’t trust me?” 

“Yeah. Deaton had determined you were a human over the summer, and when you came clean, that’s when the attacks started.” 

“For which I thank McCall and the others in your pack, for keeping you safe,” Diana said, joining the conversation again. “You are Kate’s target because she has a personal vendetta against the creatures that protect Beacon Hills. This revenge she seeks stems from thousands of years of feuding between the Coyote and Raven spirits, along with her hatred of the Hale family.”

“So because of some feud that I found out about weeks ago, I’m her number one target?” I asked, throwing my hands up. 

“Yes.” 

“Bullshit. Bullshit.” 

“Sometimes revenge has no place for logic.” 

“Okay, fine. I don’t like this at all. But just teach me how to control and use my powers, please.” 

She gestured to one of the men standing behind her. I hadn’t seen him before, but there was a familiar tug at the sight of him. “Of course. This is Steven, your - trainer. If you wish to continue training with Chris Argent, which I assume you do, despite the fact he has nothing else to teach someone with your abilities, Steven will come with you.” 

The man - Steven - had short, black hair that stuck up in every which way and warm, caramel-colored skin. He walked over to me and extended his hand. “It’s good to see you. We can begin your training as soon as you’d like.” 

“Tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow,” he repeated. 

Isaac and I stood there, a giant question shadowed the silence between all of us. He nudged my shoulder, shooting me a pointed look. I sighed and asked, not specifically to anyone, “Do you know where my parents are?” 

Without the slightest hesitation, Diana answered, “Veronica, your parents didn’t abandon you. When you were born, your parents were attacked. And your mother died.” 

“And my dad?” 

“I knew your father, very well, and he told me that he needed you to be safe. So he hid you somewhere, he wouldn’t tell me in fear of betrayal.” 

“But he’s alive?” 

She shook her head, her hair moving gracefully, and grimly said, “Kate killed him.” 


	14. Tag

I gripped the steering wheel as I drove to the warehouse Papa Argent usually trained me to meet Steven. Kira had her katana in the back and was mindlessly chatting about how excited she was to see me develop my Raven powers. Her phone beeped and she said, “Scott and Stiles said they’re almost there.” 

“Great,” I responded, not really caring. It was sweet that they cared and wanted to watch over me during the “special training” but I had Kira. That should’ve been enough. 

Sensing my dislike of the overprotective boys, Kira, raising her hands, changed the subject. “Okay, so Kate killed your dad?” 

“Yes, according to Diana,” I said, loosening my grip from the steering wheel. She hesitated for a second, before asking, “And you think she’s telling the truth?” 

“Why would she lie about that, Kira?” 

“Because she wants to give you another reason to hate Kate? I don’t know, V. But sometimes the people you’re supposed to trust don’t always tell you the truth.” 

“Look, I know your parents lied to you last year. A lot. They shouldn’t have done that. But I don’t need another reason to take Kate down; she’s already tried killing me multiple times. Even when I didn’t know it,” I pointed out. Parking my car outside the warehouse, I saw the boys leaning against the Jeep. Stiles was in his signature flannel and Scott looked like he was trying too hard to be like Derek or Isaac, wearing a slightly too big leather jacket, dark wash jeans, and sunglasses. 

Kira snickered. “I know he’s an Alpha. And that’s pretty sexy. But I'm not gonna lie, I do miss his puppy-like demeanor.” 

“Well, tell him that. Guys love knowing what turns their girl on,” I said, winking at her. She giggled and replied, “Like he needs help turning me on.” 

I shook my head in gross disbelief and hopped out of the car. Stiles trotted over to me, wrapping his arms around me. There was a half-second where he awkwardly started pulling away before I let go of his torso, causing us both to chuckle nervously. Scott snorted behind us, throwing his arm smoothly around Kira and tugging her towards the entrance of the rundown building. 

Stiles muttered, “Show off.” 

We headed towards the wolf and fox together. But I took a second to tiptoe and placed a light peck on his cheek. A smile crawled onto his face and I grinned, dragging him into the warehouse. 

Steven already there. He was in black everything: basketball shorts, v-neck, sunglasses. And barefoot. Seeing him in the day time was eye-opening; his presence felt older, wiser, more harmless. The feeling I used to get around new supernatural creatures was strong and thick. I could tell Steven was older than what I assumed him to be. After a minute under my scrutinization, he clasped his hands together and said, “Hello, Veronica! I see you brought a little army.” 

“No, I brought my pack. But good to see you too,” I said, a little too harshly. “Kira. Stiles. Scott. This is Steven. My new- um.” 

“Mentor,” he finished. He took a few steps toward us, pointing to each of my friends. “Ah, yes. The fox, human, and wolf. Quite an interesting combination. In my past experiences, wolves and foxes don’t get along. In fact, they enjoy feeding on the naivety of humans.” 

“Yeah, well, we do things a little differently in Beacon Hills,” Scott defended. 

“We’re aware. But Veronica. Getting started, I know you know how to use guns and daggers. Quite fantastic really.” Steven started to walk back towards the middle of the room, and in his stance and his walk, he had to be at least 10 years older than us. Of course, his skin showed no wear or tear from time - perfectly smooth and tan. “Since you’re only used to banshees, werewolves, and hunters, we’ll go over what you can’t do: not as strong, no canines, no nails.” 

My face fell at the lack of abilities. “But, as a Raven, you have speed and agility. And an amazingly intelligent and strategic mind. Paired with the physical skills Argent taught you, you will be a force to be reckoned with.” 

I hesitated before speaking, a bit in awe at his words. From behind, Stiles voiced my thoughts, saying, “You guys really believe in her, don’t you?” 

“Of course. She might be young. And though she never had a conspiracy to teach her anything in 17 years, which is when some of the most crucial training takes place, she is one of the strongest fighters Diana has seen.” 

“Make me stronger. Now.” 

“As you wish.” He led me to the middle, thanked me for wearing my black yoga pants, and instructed me to stand shoulder width apart and put my left foot in front of my right. Steven guided my hands slightly away from my body, almost as though I were a werewolf, extending my claws. “Think of something that makes you angry.” 

Eyes closed, I thought about Kate killing my dad, torturing Derek, attacking me. But I knew I was still emanating body heat. Steven spoke, “Clearly, whatever you’re thinking about is not good enough. I want you to be angry, Veronica. Channel it. I know it’s in you.” 

I slipped into a deeper concentration, brows furrowing. Malia, Homecoming. Steven’s voice rang, breaking my thoughts. He taunted, “Veronica. You’re better than this. Kate killed an entire conspiracy. Kate killed your father. Kate turned a member of your pack against you.” 

If anything, it all just made me sad. But he kept talking. “If fighting to stay alive in a feud that isn’t yours doesn’t make you angry, I suppose I could appeal to the teenager in you. You’ll never be with that wolf of yours. What’s his name? Isaac. There seems to be a human boy over there who likes you. But you’ll constantly put him in danger and he might not even like you. He might still be in love with your best friend.” 

My eyes were still closed and I shook my head. “Still not angry yet? Oh my, you must think you’re quite strong for that. But you’re not. You let a dead girl infest your dreams and your thoughts and your new pack would gladly choose her over you in a heartbeat.” 

Steven kept going. “Your father abandoned you when you were a baby. And you’ll never get to know him.” 

My ears were ringing and my head was throbbing in pain, but I wasn’t mad. I couldn’t muster up any feeling besides utter sorrow. I could feel Steven’s presence, inches away from my face, as he said, “Either you’re better at controlling your anger than I thought, or you just don’t care about your friends or your family. That’s not strength, _V_ , that’s inadequacy. Caring is not a weak thing to do, you must not be capable of emotions. You’re broken. You’re not cut out to be one of us, to be a true Raven. 

You can’t handle this. Because you’re a weak little girl.” 

“No!” I said, shouting this time, my voice booming through the warehouse. Scott and Stiles groaned from wherever they were and I opened my eyes, scowling at my mentor. His eyes were black too. 

“There. You’ve channeled it. Finally. But now I want you to stop it. Find your humanity,” he demanded. Keeping my voice low and even, I didn’t want him to know how he was affecting me, and I said, “I can’t. Not. Without. Isaac.” 

Steven shrugged. “That’s too bad. He’s not here. Do it yourself.” 

“You were a lot nicer before.” My hands balled into fists at my side, my mind calculating

“I always am.” In an instant, his eyes blinked back to hazel. “Your friends are frightened, Veronica. Especially the fox. Go back.” I tried to relax my body and waited. But nothing happened. One look back at Kira, Stiles, and Scott confirmed that I was still turned. He tried, “Do it for your friends. Let it all go.” 

“I can’t do it.” 

“Relax your mind. That anger? That idea that you’re weak? Push it away,” he instructed.

And I did. Steven walked over to me and patted my back. “Good job. Now turn back.” 

For some reason, I wasn’t able to grasp that previous anger again. Maybe I couldn’t— _Not weak_. _Strong_. Allison’s voice soothingly repeated the words over and over and over in my head. Do it. I let it happen, the anger take over me. More slowly than I was used to, more in control. One look at Steven’s smirk, I knew I had changed. 

 

For the next hour, Steven rapidly spat commands and I shifted back and forth between states as fast as I could. Each time I could feel myself gaining more and more power over it - and it was liberating! - but I knew I hadn’t mastered it. I was beginning to feel emotionally exhausted. 

Glancing over my shoulder between shifts, I noticed that Scott had already taken Kira back home and Stiles was sprawled across a few chairs leftover from when the building was still in use. 

Steven walked closer to me after the last one and patted me on the back. “You’ve done good, kid,” he said. I tried to give him as nice a smile as I could muster. “Do you wanna try something new or go rest? These are basics you learn as a kid, so I know that it has to be exhausting trying to catch up as 17 year old.” 

“How old are you?” I blurted. I grimaced after the words left my mouth. “Sorry. You don’t have to answer. Why don’t we try something new? I can’t rest now.” 

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. I’m almost 42 in human years. But we age much slower than humans.” Steven paused for a moment as I digested his answer. “You still want to keep going?” 

“I want to learn more,” I stated, crossing my arms over my chest. “I want to be good.” 

“And you will be,” he replied. “But you also need rest. We’ll work for about 10 more minutes, previewing, so to speak, what we’ll do tomorrow night.” I nodded reluctantly. “Okay, turn.” 

When I opened my eyes after the change, his own eyes were pitch black. In a flash, Steven was at the other end of the building. I smiled and followed, but by the time I reached him, he was already gone. Stiles jerked awake and yelped at the sight of Steven hovering close to him. I laughed and ran towards them in a few seconds, but once again, he managed to move before I caught him. Stiles whipped his head back and forth between the two of us, a mixture of wonder and confusion on his face. With my back facing the rest of my building, I listened to see if I could pick up on any movements. I was careful not to twitch or give any indication I was about to move. 

There was a light patter in the left corner of the building and in a few strides, I found myself tapping Steven on the shoulder, saying, “Tag. You’re it.” 


	15. The Darkest Night (Part 1)

We stood outside Scott’s locker, all of us together for what seemed like the first time since Homecoming. Scott was putting books away before practice and had a single hand on the small of Kira’s back. I clasped my hands together and said, “Let’s have a party.” 

Lydia shot me a look. “You can’t be serious.” 

“Tomorrow night. It’ll be perfect.”

Kira shook her head at me and said, “You’re crazy.” 

Pointedly, I said, “Every single one of you told me that senior year would be great and full of parties. And I acknowledge the fact that that was before you realized I knew about the supernatural world, but we’ve spent the last two and a half months preparing for Monday night. Guess what? I have nearly nothing left to prepare for. Sure, a few more training sessions with Steven here and there, but I’m ready for Kate. So let’s just pretend for one single night that we are teenagers, and not killers, not detectives, not protectors.” 

“That was a very rousing speech, V, but don’t get cocky,” Isaac said.

But then Scott closed his locker and looked at every one of us. “She’s got a point,” he said, shrugging slightly. I looked at my Alpha gratefully, and then back at the rest of the pack, pleading with them through my best puppy dog eyes. Lydia grumbled in agreement and Stiles threw his hands up in the air. 

He said, “Will there be any alcohol?” 

“Well, I don’t think Scott, Kira, or Isaac will even be able to get buzzed. And I know I’ll sober uptoo quickly for your tastes, but feel free to,” I said, winking at him. Stiles crossed his arms over chest. “What if we had an X-Men movie marathon instead of a party? With a shit ton of popcorn?” 

I conceded and the rest of the pack nodded, huge grins splattered across their faces. My date tonight with Stiles would be a nice preview of our lives post-solar eclipse and tomorrow would be one hell of a night. Kira, Lydia, and I walked the boys to practice and sat in the bleachers, discussing what I could wear. As the two girls went off on all the ideas that had for my hair, I glanced at the field and caught Isaac’s gaze. We smiled briefly before I turned back to the conversation. 

* * *

By the time we got to Lydia’s house, the kitsune and the banshee were moving quickly with excitement. I stared at the two of them as they set up all of the supplies they were planning to use.

“Isn’t this a bit trite, Lyd? Stiles knows what I look like,” I mumbled. 

She rolled her eyes, slight disappointment washing over her face. “I can’t believe you guys are finally doing this and you’re against looking nice.” 

“I’m not against it. I just don’t see the point.” 

“The point is, by putting in effort to look incredible, you are letting him know that you’re into him,” she explained, applying a bit of foundation to my cheeks. Kira nodded, giddily, and gloated, “Didn’t I tell you that you two would be dating this year?” 

“It’s just a date. Remember, I’m still unsure if my feelings for him are real or not. I already confused my emotional tether with Isaac with feelings.” She stuck her tongue out at me and said, “But Homecoming? And the epic kiss?” 

Lydia swept my hair out of my face, a chill spreading across my neck. “Kira, how was it epic? Isaac punched him in the face before we even had a chance to get into it!” 

“Please, that counts. He’s totally into you. And I mean Stiles, not Isaac.” 

Lydia added, “She has a point, V. If he wasn’t into you, Isaac’s punch would’ve scared him away. No one wants to go up against a jealous wolf.” 

“Okay, maybe. But you sure you’re okay with this?” I asked. She gestured me to smile as she swept the blush brush across my cheeks. “For the millionth time, V: yes. I told you that Stiles and me - we never had the right timing. And we never wanted to leave who we were dating for each other. Jackson, Aiden, Malia.” 

Kira, diligently working a braid across the front of my scalp, chimed, “Plus, she totally has a thing for Parrish.” 

I turned my head towards her. “Who?” 

“Don’t move!” Lydia chided. Then quickly mumbled, “And he’s no one.” 

“The cute deputy with the dreamy eyes that works at the station.” 

My head twitched towards Lydia, who pressed her lips together as she rubbed a little more cream on my forehead. “What cute deputy? Wait, this is why you’re over teenage boys! Why have I never seen him?” 

“I don’t know. Maybe because Kate hasn’t murdered anyone.” 

“Meaning?” 

“The police only get involved if it looks like a police case. Like murder. It’s how it was with Jackson as the Kanima or the Darach. The sheriff was even involved with Malia’s case.” 

Kira finished the braid and fastened it with a hair tie, before saying, “And she hasn’t killed anyone. Is that surprising?”

“Given that she was a psychotic killer who turned into a bloodthirsty werecoyote…. A bit,” Lydia said, nodding as she put liquid eyeliner on my eyelids. 

“I still don’t get what she wants with me then. She hasn’t even tried to kill me.” She swiped lip gloss across my cheeks and directed me to her closet.

Plopping on her bed, Lydia said, “Sweetheart, we talked about this. After Homecoming remember? Coyotes have a heightened scouting ability. She caught your scent as soon as you started coming into your full powers at the beginning of the semester.” 

“Okay, sure, but I didn’t start working on fully embracing my powers until _after_ Malia attacked me,” I reminded her as I tried on a peach and black floral shift dress. “We’re assuming that she managed to wipe out an entire conspiracy as a young, bloodthirsty werecoyote who then exercised excellent self-control for the next seven months and didn’t kill any innocent people?”

I stepped out of the closet, showing them the dress, and both of them agreed with large smiles on their faces. 

“She has a point,” Kira commented from Lydia’s desk, eyebrows scrunched. “That doesn’t sound like a psychotic hunter turned uncontrollable werecoyote to me. But what are we missing?”

“The fact that there were no Ravens in Beacon Hills before V.” We turned to see Stiles smiling grimly at the doorway. 

“And _how_ do you know that?” Lydia asked. 

“We know that some of the Argent family lived in Beacon Hills before Chris and his family moved back our sophomore year. Chris also said that none of his relatives have come across a Raven in centuries. Deaton couldn’t even identify what you were over the summer without an heirloom bestiary. _Because he never met one._ ” 

“Beacon Hills is a big town.” 

“But there wasn’t an influx of supernatural creatures until after we reset the nemeton. Everyone knew who the Hales were and if there was an entire flock, one as big as you say Diana’s is, living here, someone would have known. Derek, Peter, Chris, or Deaton.” 

“Derek was able to figure out I was a kitsune just by using his eyes. He saw my inner fox,” Kira said quietly.

“Stiles, what are you saying exactly? That Diana lied to me?” 

“Maybe she assumed that because there no more Ravens living here that Kate must have killed them all. Especially after they found out she was targeting you.” 

“If there were no Ravens here, that means she didn’t break an alliance. If there were no Ravens, she didn’t kill them. So why is she targeting me?”

Lydia spoke up. “What if she isn’t targeting you, V?” 

“She has to be! Kate attacked us outside of Argent’s, she used Malia as a mole, she ambushed me after Homecoming, and kidnapped—“ I stopped short, looking at Stiles. “She kidnapped Derek.” 

“She kidnapped Derek before you even showed up. And disappeared.” 

“For seven months.” 

“You were attacked after Derek escaped and came home.” Kira said, “Kate’s not after you. She couldn’t have known you were with Scott and Stiles at Argent’s.”

“She thought Derek would be with the two of you.” 

“But he wasn’t and Malia attacked you out of jealousy,” Lydia added. “Coyotes mate for life and if Stiles was her mate….”

Shaking my head, I reminded her, “But there wasn’t anything going on between us at that time.”

“We _were_ holding hands as we tried to get inside the building safely,” Stiles corrected. “Besides, Malia could’ve been a mole in our group and not specifically because of you. And after we got kicked out of Homecoming? We were all there.”

I closed my eyes and groaned. “Kate was trying to turn you guys against me by baiting Scott and telling him I was too dangerous for his pack. I easily could’ve turned and killed one of you, but she didn’t even consider that I’d protect y’all. She wanted Scott to kick me out so I’d turn to her.”

“Neither of you knew the loyalty ravens had to wolves. She thought it would work.” 

“Guys,” Kira said, frowning, “the bestiary said that only tricker spirits who draw their powers from the moon are strengthened by the solar eclipse. Not shifters, like wolves.” 

“That means—“ Lydia started before her voice cut off, not able to speak.. The four of us stared at each other, bleak expressions as it dawned on us. I spoke softly, “It means Kate’s not killing Ravens. _She’s hunting werewolves_.”

The silence was somber, none of us wanting to break it yet. “Wait, Stiles. How did you get in?” 

“I, uh, rang the doorbell three times, and no one answered,” he said, scratching his neck, “All your cars were here and I got worried. So I, uh, used the emergency key that, uh, Lydia’s mom leaves under the loose brick outside.” 

“Why do you know where that is?” 

He shrugged. “My dad’s in law enforcement. I take after him.”

The girls chuckled to themselves, barely audible.

“The movie’s about to start, we should go,” I said, mustering as much enthusiasm as I could find, and, finally, smiled. 

“No, we can’t,” Stiles said with such finality that I knew protesting of any sort was futile. “Lyd, Kira, go find Scott and Isaac. Make sure they’re okay and warn them. V and I are gonna go find Diana. See if this is plausible in any way.” Stiles grabbed my hand and as we tumbled down the stairs, his grip tightened. We exchanged nods before splitting off in our respective directions. 

Once we were safely on the road, I turned to him and blurted, “Every date after this will be completely normal and free of all supernatural going-ons.” 

“Every date after this, huh?” He squeezed my hand and smirked.

“Oh, shut up.” 

“Okay, fine.” After a few quiet minutes, with his eyes fixated on the road, he hesitantly started to speak again.“Do you think Diana knew about Kate’s real motives?” 

I smiled gratefully - and hoped he could barely see it in his peripherals - and answered, “I don’t think so. She wouldn’t know about Kate’s personal vendetta against wolves; Diana probably assumed she was a werecoyote first, vengeful bitch second.” 

“So you trust them?” 

“I have to. They’re like me. They helped me.” 

“You trust them more anything?” 

“No,” I replied with a slow, deliberate head shake. “I trust the pack more than anyone. Especially you.” 

He slammed down on his brakes, eyes squinting at silhouettes standing in the middle of the road. “What the —“ 

“It’s Diana and Steven.” I let go of his hand and scrambled out of the Jeep. “What are you doing here?” 

“We sensed you needed us,” she said, shrugging indifferently. Seeing the look of confusion on my face, she continued, “You’re one of us. A part of our conspiracy. We’ll know when you’re in danger.” 

“We’re not in danger,” I said at the same time Stiles threw his hands in the air and exclaimed, “Right! You had to show up in the middle of the road. Not send a text or call to let us know that you know V’s in trouble so we can meet you somewhere _not in the middle of the road._ ” 

“Ravens do not use human technology.”

Before he could retort, I covered his mouth with my hand. “Are you sure that there were other Ravens in Beacon Hills before me?” 

“Of course. Very few cities are supernatural centers in this country. Beacon Hills would have had one conspiracy and one wolf pack, like the Hales.” 

“It doesn’t make sense. Why would Kate care about any of this? About Ravens?” 

“You’re being childish. Questioning things that do not need to be questioned.” 

“I’m not being childish. Look, Kate doesn’t know anything about being a werecoyote - hell, she probably thought she was a werewolf at first. So why would she break an alliance between creatures her family hasn’t seen in centuries?” 

Steven spoke first, interrupting Diana before she even had a chance to tell us how stupid we were. “We assumed there were other Ravens because there were none when we started scouting Beacon Hills, after the werecoyote outbreak. Which we assumed was the cause. And once we learned Kate was responsible, the pieces seemed to fit together.” He looked at his leader. “Or so we thought.” 

“What about the alliance?” Stiles asked. “Was it universal?” 

I stiffened as I watched Kate walk out of the shadows behind Diana and Steven, with a gun in one hand and four pack members on her flanks. “Well, well, well. I was looking for Derek, but maybe taking out the pesky Ravens first is the way to go. Especially since you’re outnumbered. Five of us and three of you. Plus the human.” 

“Stiles, my name is Stiles. Why do you always forget my name?”

“Stiles,” I whispered, warning him. But then Kate said, “That was rude. To apologize, I’ll answer your question: the alliance only applied to their conspiracy and whatever werecoyotes were in Los Angeles and Mexico City.”

“Why only there?” 

Diana answered, “Every conspiracy is sworn to protect a city. Ours was L.A. My sister’s is Mexico City.” 

“So if you didn’t break an alliance, why did you make us think you did?” 

“I didn’t. In my defense,” she said, her voice sickeningly sweet, “I wasn’t even able to break an alliance with these stupid Ravens even if I wanted to.” 

“What?” 

Stiles answered for her. “She came for Derek and left.”

Her betas bristled, itching for a fight, as she said, “I took Derek on a trip to Mexico. I was hoping to turn him into a werewolf Berserker but he escaped before I had the chance.” 

“You had him for eight months. Did you take him on vacation?” 

“I had to master it first, on others. But I couldn’t get it down. And once Derek was gone, well, I realized I could just create my own pack. One to take you all down. Most of them were from Mexico City, so maybe I did accidentally break that one.” Then she winked at me. “It’s not my fault you Ravens seem to think everything is about you.” 

“Allison told me not to trust you. And that’s what I thought I was doing, but you used Malia to figure out how to distract us.” 

“Allison?” she asked, but none of us really heard her.

Steven continued our thought process, “She’s been making werecoyotes, not killing Ravens.” 

“And I didn’t notice. Because I was too busy with myself.” 

“Like a regular teenager,” Diana pointed out.

“What’s the excuse your “True Alpha” is using?” She mocked. 

I shifted and answered, simply, “Scott wants to save everyone. He thought he was doing that by protecting me. Like a real leader.” 

“Real leaders are smarter than that. Real leaders actually _protect_. But he wasn’t protecting you, sweetie, he was protecting everyone from you.” _That’s it_ , Allison thought. I lunged for the werecoyote on her left, swiftly pulling my dagger out from its sheath, knocking him down, and stabbing him repeatedly in the stomach. He growled at me, pushing me off onto the ground and baring his teeth as he stood over me, ready to devour. I saw someone leap over, fist slowly digging into the werecoyote’s face. _Steven_. Pushing up from the ground, I jumped up from my back onto my feet, steadying myself to take on the others. 

One of them came out of nowhere, sucker punching me. I hissed at the pain, but immediately swiped at her, with my knife, successfully cutting into her arm. She wiped the dripping blood off, flicking it away from her, and grinned right before kicking my weapon out of my hand. My wrist snapped back, cracking, but not breaking. With her claws extended, she dug them into my shoulder. As I buckled under the pain, she spit into the wound. Once on my knees, she kicked me down, growling, and the blood seeped from my shoulder. _Why are you bleeding so much?_ Allison was right. It was a shallow wound at best.

A pair of brown combat boots stood in front of me, laughing. “Oh, little Raven. Didn’t you know that coyote saliva paralyzes your kind?” 

From my spot on the ground, I saw that Kate had disappeared and one werecoyote was already lying on the floor, slumped over, barely breathing. Helplessly, I watched as Diana and Steven took on the remaining three, holding their own. Steven swept the legs of one as Diana sliced through another with what looked like Chinese ring daggers. Diana looked over at me and shouted, “The wound was shallow! The saliva should already be wearing off!”

Allison spoke softly in my mind: “You’re bleeding so much because your body is already fighting off the poison.” I wiggled my fingers and toes before trying to move my legs. It was useless. Steven stabbed the female werecoyote multiple times in the stomach before she keeled over. His superior was taking on the other two effortlessly, avoiding hits and targeting their weakest areas. Instead of helping her, he moved towards me, using his super speed. Steven picked me up off the ground, threw me over his shoulder, and tossed me into the Jeep. He looked at Stiles, who had stood by his car with his bat in case one of the others came after him, and said, “Take her somewhere safe. We’ll be okay here.” 

Stiles nodded in response but before he could thank him, the Raven’s eyes flashed white. “You need to go help your friends. Now.” He darted back over and without delay, Stiles hopped into the car and drove off, leaving behind the Ravens with their remaining werecoyotes. Finally, movement returned to most of my body and I kept looking back where we left them, guilty.

Glancing over at me, he asked, “V, are you okay? You’re shaking now.” 

“I don’t know if I’m okay. But I should be asking you that.”

He shrugged, remarking, “No one cared about the weak, defenseless human.” 

“You’re neither of those things.” He smiled sadly, the corners of his mouth threatening to turn down. “I can’t do what you guys do. I can’t even protect my mind from evil spirits. My mind, V! Which is supposed to be my strongest asset.” 

“Stiles,” I deadpanned, “the nogitsune knew how strong you were. That using you was an advantage to him, not a disadvantage. And what can I even do? Sure, I have speed, but did you see me out there today? Even with the training from Argent, I’m useless. I thought all the training I’ve had was enough, but I might just spend the entire fight running away.” He parked on the side of the street, outside his house, and I unbuckled my seatbelt so I could scoot over next to him. “And if you want to do what I can sort of do, I’ll teach you. _Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger leurs-même._ That can be what you do.” 

He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head, the two of us inhaling deeply at the same time. I whispered, “I was so useless.” 

“No you weren’t. You didn’t know about the saliva thing.” 

“But what about—“ I stopped myself. My vision disappeared. Stiles was barely audible anymore. “V? What about what?” 

I couldn’t see a thing. Weakly, I murmured, “I can’t see, I can’t see.” 


	16. The Darkest Night (Part 2)

The Martin house was in a state of frenzy: bright, neon lights flashed and music blared, the muffled sounds hitting as far as the sidewalk. I was absolutely struck in awe at Lydia’s doorstep, unable to ring the bell. Partly because of the theatrics I feared were inside but also because it seemed ridiculous to be entering an outrageous party after last night.

* * *

**25 Hours Before.**

_I couldn’t see a thing. Weakly, I murmured, “I can’t see, I can’t see.”_

_“V? What’s wrong? Oh god,” Stiles said. I wanted to ask what he was seeing, what I couldn’t, what was happening. But before I opened my mouth, I suddenly felt like I was floating. Not the way I felt in the water, but as if I was floating in the sky._

My vision cleared and I wasn’t in the Jeep, paralyzed, with Stiles anymore. As the airiness dissipated, I realized I was in a cramped, dimly lit room. Sitting across from Kira, who was cleaning off her katana. I tried speaking, “K-kira?”

“Yeah, Scott?” She asked without looking up. Scott? Why—

“Why did you call me Scott?” Kira’s eyes met mine - or what I assumed were mine - and answered, “Scott, you’re scaring me. And your eyes are white….” She took several steps backwards, clutching her sword. 

“K-kira, it’s me, V.” 

“V? What? How are you—“ 

“I’m not entirely sure. And I don’t even know how long I have in his body. But where are you guys?” I asked, swinging my - I mean, Scott’s - head side to side. It was too dark to make out anything else in the room. But I knew one thing was missing: “Where’s Lydia?” 

“Lydia and I split up to go find the wolves. Which was stupid, I know, but we thought it would be more effective. Scott and I ended up getting ambushed by these hunters who were after Kate.” I noticed the blood splatter across her jacket and looked down at my own - I meant, _Scott’s_ \- hands. 

“There’s blood. Are you guys safe now?” 

“We fought them off and ran. So we’re at the animal clinic now, hiding out. Can you come find us?” Before I could answer, I was back in my own body and Stiles was staring at me intently. I reached out for him and blurted, “There are hunters after Kate. And they don’t know where Lydia is.” 

“Wait, what? Slow down, V.” 

I took a deep breath and tried again slowly, “Remember when I was training with Argent that very first time and Diana found a way to possess me? I did it to Scott. I don’t know how but it happened and I just, I found myself with him. Him and Kira at the animal clinic. They were chased down by hunters that are looking for Kate.” 

His eye twitched at me, exasperation spreading across his face. “Great. This is exactly what we needed. You know, why not? Psychotic coyotes, untrustworthy Ravens. Really, let’s add ruthless hunters willing to go after any and all supernatural creatures. You know what, that’s not enough, V, why not invite Darth Vader and call it a day!” I furrowed my eyebrows at him. “Really? You haven’t watched it either?” 

I shrugged and puckered my lips slightly before shaking my head no, much to his dismay. “I saw _Revenge of the Sith._ ” 

“I’m not even - I can’t. The girl I like has never seen _Star Wars_ ,” he said, tilting his head back and groaning. I looked at him, with dumbfounded awe at his lack of ability to prioritize, and scrunched my eyebrows again. 

Wiping my forehead in frustration, I said, “ _Anyway_ , getting our priorities back in order, we have to find Lydia. She and Kira split up after we left them for our date.” 

“Wow, you don’t even have a response when I say I like you. How’s that supposed to make me feel?” He joked. I glared at him, almost numb to his inappropriate flirtation, and Stiles started his car. “They’re at the animal clinic, you said?” 

I nodded and off we went, back into the night. I couldn’t stop thinking about Lydia, about Kira, about Diana. Steven. On top of the vengeful werecoyotes, we now had to deal with hunters. _Hunters_. “I’ll call Chris.” 

* * *

**Present.**

“Hey, V,” Stiles whispered, coming up from behind me. In one hand, he was holding four X-Men movies and one Star Wars; he put his empty hand gently on my waist and together we stood silently, looking up at the porch light, not making any move to ring the doorbell. After a few minutes, we shared a look, and knocked. A stranger swung the door open immediately, and slurred, “Come on in! Join the party, guys.” 

We made our way into the house, and I attempted to joke, “So much for a small movie night with just the pack.” 

“Yeah,” he replied, absentmindedly, as he dropped his DVDs off at the table by the door. He kept his arm around me, drawing me close, and shouted over the music, “We should find Scott.” 

The rooms were packed to the brim with students, students I should’ve recognized, but I didn’t. Times like these really made me think about how much time I spent with the pack, paying no notice to anyone else. 

“I don’t think we could find anyone here,” I yelled. Stiles beamed down at me and I rolled my eyes. We ended up in the kitchen, where a vaguely familiar boy was pouring numerous shots of vodka for the assorted, scantily dressed girls flirting with him. 

I greeted him, gesturing for the bottle and obviously abusing my seniority, and he reluctantly released it from his possession, not before flashing me a flirtatious grin. “You’re too young for me.” 

“Maybe if I changed your perspective, you wouldn’t think that.” There was a smirk perched on the edge of his mouth, but then it immediately disappeared as Stiles slung his arm around my shoulders. “Hey, Stilinski. What’s up?” 

“Garrett,” he said curtly, “you remember V, right?” 

“Yeah, you come to lacrosse practice a lot.” That’s where I knew him from: Garrett was one of the sophomore lacrosse players Stiles was always ranting about. Him and some guy named Liam Dunbar. 

“Yup, how’s your girlfriend? Um, Violet?” 

“She’s good, actually.” He nodded along, scanning the crowd, absentmindedly asking, “How do you know her?” 

“Sometimes she sits alone at practice, so Kira and I chat with her. Vi must really like you if she’s willing to sit alone for a couple of hours.” 

“Yeah, I guess I never thought of it like that,” he said sheepishly. A black guy from the lacrosse team - Mason, I think - came up to us, fist-bumped Stiles quickly, and dragged Garrett away from us, who frantically waved goodbye before disappearing into the crowd.

“They seem like nice guys,” I commented. “I don’t get why you’re always complaining about about those sophomores.” 

Stiles was watching the crowd intently, waiting to see if his best friend would pop up among them. I had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention. “What? Oh. Mason’s fine, Liam’s gotten better. But Garrett, he’s so - aghhh.” He made some kind of crumpling gesture with his hands and frowned. 

I laughed and curled my fingers around his wrist, gently tugging him along. “Maybe Lydia or Kira is upstairs. We can’t just stand here and wait for someone to show up.”

* * *

**23 hours before.**

Kira and Scott ran out to the Jeep as soon as Stiles drove into the parking lot. _Must be that werewolf hearing._ Before we even had a chance to stop the car, Scott was already opening the back passenger door and climbing in with Kira. “So you guys don’t know where Lydia is, right?”

“No, we came straight here. I have no idea where she would be, Scotty.” 

As I grabbed Stiles’s phone out of the cup-holder and dialed Isaac’s number, I turned to the pair in the back and apologized, “I’m also really sorry about taking over your body and everything. Don’t even know how that happened.” 

“It’s okay, it helped you find us.” 

“H-hello?” 

“Isaac, where are you?” 

Groggily, he answered, “I’ve been asleep at Scott’s.” 

“Look, Lydia is missing. Stiles and I were ambushed by Kate and Kira and Scott were attacked by hunters. It’s been kind of a mess.” 

I could hear him shifting around as he asked, “Where are you now?” 

“At the animal clinic. But I don’t think we’re staying.” 

“Go to Allison’s dad’s. If the hunters find you guys again, maybe he’ll be able to talk to them or something. I’ll be there soon,” he said, his footsteps reverberating loudly as he was probably heading down the staircase. 

“Okay,” I whispered, nodding even if he couldn’t see me. 

“And V? You’ll be okay.” 

* * *

**Present.**

Stiles and I made our way upstairs, his hand on the small of my back, as he shielded me from the crowd. I couldn’t see anyone from the pack and I was getting worried. Stiles noticed and reassured me. “Maybe they’re not here yet.” 

“This is Lydia’s house.” 

Ignoring me, he kept walking towards a couple making out in the hallway, right next to Lydia’s room. The guy’s hands were clutching the girl’s hip, playfully moving her around and smiling against her face as they kissed. I raised an eyebrow at him and said, “Never mind that, Stiles, looks like they are here.” 

As the couple continued their intimacy, he looked at me with a sense of pride and winked. Raising his own voice, he added on, “Looks like we won’t be able to talk to Scott or Kira tonight.” 

The werewolf and the kitsune broke apart, both turning dark shades of red. Scott stuttered, “W-when d-did you guys get here?”

“About twenty minutes ago. But we ran into Liam and Garrett downstairs by the alcohol,” I explained. “So it took us a bit longer to find you. Though it seems like y’all weren’t looking for us. Or anyone else.”

Kira protested, “We were!” 

“Unless you wanna claim you saw Isaac down Scott’s throat, K, I’m not gonna believe you.” 

Stiles grabbed my wrist. “Anyway, since the two of you look awfully cozy right now, we won’t bother you any longer. So I think I’ll just take V to find Lyd and Isaac and see how they’re doing. Especially after last night.” 

“Are you guys sure? We should only be a couple more minutes,” Kira insisted. Scott gave her a bit of a side-eye and his best friend did his best to stifle the laughter that was bubbling up. 

“Yeah, right,” I scoffed. “Enjoy the party and t _ake all the time you need_.” 

* * *

**22 and a half hours before.**

“So right now, we’re not sure if Diana and Steven finished off Kate’s pack?” The five of us sat smushed on his couch, elbows digging into sides, knees clanging against each other, as Argent processed the details of everything we told him. “Or where Lydia is?” 

“Nope,” I answered meekly. “Now would be a great time for one of those convenient phone calls from the villain. But since this isn’t a movie, I’ll take this into my own hands.” 

“And…do what exactly, Veronica? I’m not letting you go out there while you’re wounded.” 

“I’m not wounded,” I protested, but all of them shushed me. “But of course not: I’m gonna call the villain.” I flipped open my prepaid phone and dialed the number quickly — it was painful to ignore the stares from the rest of the pack as I listened to the line ring. 

“Veronica.” Malia’s voice fought with static to make way out of my phone. “What do you want?” 

“Where’s Lydia?” 

“The banshee? She’s probably out shopping.” Then she laughed. “Wait, don’t tell me you lost her. And you think Kate has her?” 

Clearly I hadn’t thought this through all the way. I kept my voice even and ignored her question, “There are people hunting down your precious mentor, Malia.” 

There was only silence on the other end. 

“Look, we’ll forgive you, Malia. Just forget about Kate and come back to us.” When the static disappeared, I knew she’d hung up.

The moment I stuck my phone back in my pocket, Isaac asked, “What do you mean we’ll forgive her? V, she attacked you.” 

“That wasn’t her fault,” Scott answered. “She’s young, she’s been human for eight months out of seventeen years. And then she meets Kate—“ 

“—who’s a were-coyote, just like—“ Suddenly I found myself clutching my ears in pain, crumpling to the ground. I watched as the rest of the supernatural pack fell as well, with flashes of Lydia, screaming, screaming, screaming. 

“ _She’s in the woods_.” 

* * *

**Present.**

I clutched onto Stiles’ hand and briskly walked away from the couple. Giggling, we twisted and turned around more amorous couples in the crowded hallway until finding a tiny little corner we could call our own. 

“They were, uh,” I said in between laughs, “really bouncing back from last night’s events, especially since they were the ones who got ambushed by hunters.”

“Better or worse than Kate’s pack?“ 

“Bad,” I answered. “All bad. I still don’t get why they thought Scott would know where Kate is.” 

“Something something true Alpha, something something watches over Beacon Hills,” he replied, resting one hand on my hip. 

Instinctively, I leaned into him. “Thanks for that great explanation.” 

“More or less helpful than Isaac?” 

“Har har.” 

“I’m just making a point.” 

“I know,” I replied softly. He placed his other hand on my hip too, pulling me closer. In return, I put my hand on his cheek, grazing just below his eyes, and pulled him into a kiss. My other hand sat gently on his chest. Stiles shifted his hands from my hips to the small of my back, nesting me between his legs as he leaned against the wall. Our kiss deepened and his tongue playfully touched my lower lip for a brief second, causing me to smile. 

_He’s definitely practiced_ , I thought. Our lips continued melting together and I lifted my hand to reach around the back of his head and tugged on his hair. He smiled against my face, pulling away to look down at me; his eyes satisfied but puzzled. 

I said, “I’m so sorry, but I’ve been wanting to do that since Homecoming.” 

“Don’t ever apologize for kissing me, V,” he replied, tucking loose strands of hair behind my ear. We looked at each other for another minute, before he sighed. “Though, we’re just as bad as the rest of them now. Getting distracted from the problem at hand.” 

“We’re teenagers,” I laughed. 

“Yeah, we are, V, but something happened last night.” 

“A lot happened last night.” 

“Maybe, but something happened between you and Lydia.” 

“I kiss you - finally kiss you - and you want to talk about last night?” 

“V, remember what you said about focusing on the right priorities?”

“I guess I thought of all people you’d be the one to help me forget about all our problems.” I ran away from him before he could respond and disappeared into the crowd, heading straight for the stairs that led to Lydia’s back yard. 

It was easier to get through the throngs of drunk and tipsy high school students on my own. I slid the backdoor open, turned on a set of lights, and stepped outside into the bracing night air. Kissing Stiles was a way to distract, a way to forget the things I saw last night, the things Lydia could only say with a scream. 

* * *

**22 hours before.**

We raced into the woods, with Scott at the front of the pack and me in the back, tugging Stiles along. As soon as we’d stepped onto the edge of the reservoir, the Alpha caught on to Lydia’s scent and led the way for us less powerful creatures. 

I felt Stiles constantly looking at me in concern, as I stayed silent since I revealed Lydia was in the woods. They’d questioned me, sure, but there was no substantial reason to doubt. Two creatures of death: one a harbinger, the other a traveler between worlds. 

Lydia materialized in my mind again, nearly catatonic, standing grimly in the clearing. She extended her hand, as if towards me, and screamed again. I collapsed onto the ground, dragging Stiles with me, and he shouted for Scott to stop. 

No one else this time. Just me. 

When she finished, I opened my eyes to see the rest of the pack standing over me, with Kira crouching down and holding my hand. She was asking, “Veronica, Veronica? Are you okay?” 

“I’m fine.” I stood back up, a little shaky, and said, “I’ll go slower. I just tripped.” 

“V,” Isaac said, putting one hand on my shoulder to steady me, “you were screaming.” 

“Let’s just find Lydia. Go.” 

“We don’t need to.”

I looked over my shoulder and saw Lydia, moving slowly towards us. Her eyes locked on mine, and her mouth opened, but she didn’t scream this time. Instead, she murmured, “ _Someone’s going to die_.”

* * *

**Present.**

I was still standing outside alone, by the pool, and shivering. Aloud, I repeated, “Someone’s going to die.” 

My heart was taking up too much space in my chest, wholly expanding beyond its limits. It was like my ribcage couldn’t serve its purpose. Breathing in deeply made my entire body ache: a dull jab in my chest, a soreness in my knees, and the feeling of collapse nearby. I was on the verge of tears and I kept experiencing that sudden rush before sobbing, but nothing left. 

There was a subtle shift in the world around me, tilting every now and then. It wasn’t quick or dizzying, just everything moving in slow motion. Even the music from inside the house was nothing more than the low buzzing of a fly. But the throbbing in my chest, the sound of blood pumping was deafening. My breathing hitched, and I fell over, grasping at any sense of reality I could. 

My heart rate quickened and I tried to hold my breath. But any control I had over my body was gone, my arms were limp and—

I was too weak. I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it. Do anything.

I felt someone scoop me up off the floor and Stiles’s voice spoke over me, “Veronica? V. You’re okay. It’s okay.” 

“What do we do?” I whispered. “How can we stop it?” 

* * *

**12 hours before.**

“Did you sleep well?” 

“Not at all. You and me sharing the couch was not a great idea.” 

“Well, you were the one who insisted that Lydia get the guest bed while the rest of us scrounged for our own places to sleep.” 

“True,” I relented. “At least we weren’t Isaac in the bathtub.” 

“Whatever,” he grumbled, avoiding my eyes. 

Lydia bounced down the stairs, a perk in her step that shouldn’t have been around for someone who’d spent hours in the woods on her own. “Okay, so for the kickback tonight—“ 

“We can’t go through with that.” 

“But it’s what you wanted. One night free of distraction.” 

“Lydia—“ 

“It is happening, whether you’ll be there or not,” she replied curtly. “We need a night away from all of the tragedies we’ve experienced in the last year or so. It’ll be good for us.” 

Pointedly, she added, “Really good for you, V.” 

I held her gaze, careful not to let my expression give away what had happened. Isaac and Stiles looked at the two of us, eyes scrutinizing our faces. “What’s going on here?” 

“Nothing!”

 

* * *

 

**Present.**

We sat there in silence at the edge of the pool until I was finally able to look him in the eyes. And he asked again, “What happened between you and Lydia? Please, V.” 

“S-she— She screamed. She looked at me and screamed when we were running in the woods.” 

“You’re the one that’s going to die?” 

“N-no. I don’t think so. But I felt it. I felt what she feels when she screams. One of us is going to die. The only thing I can actually tell you, Stiles, is that the entire pack needs to leave Beacon Hills.”

“We can’t leave. The solar eclipse is in two days.” 

“And someone is going to die. Stiles, let me protect all of you. Diana and the rest of her pack. She promised they would still help. And they will. But you need to go.” 

“We’re not going anywhere, Veronica.” The rest of the pack joined us outside, sitting around us. Scott repeated, “Kate is hunting werewolves. This is my fight, not yours.” 

“But—“ 

“You can’t say anything that would convince us otherwise, V,” Isaac argued. “We’re staying. We’re not going down without a fight.” 

Lydia said, “But one of us, someone’s not going to make it.” 

“Who?” 

“We don’t know.” 

 


End file.
